


Joke's on You

by KlaraMonroe, TiniHiddleston



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 64,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaraMonroe/pseuds/KlaraMonroe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniHiddleston/pseuds/TiniHiddleston
Summary: Ruling a kingdom can be quite challenging when your most loyal knight runs off with a girl who is supposed to be the enemy. The Joker wants to get his hands on the most precious jewel but things get complicated when a girl named Klara is getting in his way. Frost, J’s right hand, is supposed to track her down since he let her escape the first time. But all of this is a secret between him and the Queen of Gotham’s Underworld, Sienna. Both of them are trying to solve the problem without J finding out, which happens to get rather difficult.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, writers and also readers. :) We're very glad that you found our little fanfiction, we really hope you will enjoy the story and we wish you a lot of fun whilst reading it. <3  
> This fanfic is written by two authors the very talented TiniHiddleston who will write out of Mr J's and Sienna's (her main characters) POV and me I will write the point of view for Mr Frost and my main character Klara.  
> But now enough from our side, please leave us some comments and maybe some kuddos if you like our work, now let the fun begin! :D

Frost’s POV

 

“Frost” Mr J growled.

The voice of his boss sounded not at all delighted and Frost knew this time, it was his fault.

_Oh boy did he fuck things up today._

“Question”, the Joker snarled and circled his right hand with a menacing look written all over his face.

“What was that today, hm?”

“Boss, I’m sorry I wasn’t focused”, Frost stated with his usual stoic facial expression.

The Joker nodded his head then looked back again to his first henchman.

“And why weren’t you focused, Frost?” the green haired man asked obviously pissed.

Today Joker and his men were about to rob Gotham’s most expensive jewelers shop, not because of a few gold necklaces or diamonds and stuff no this time there was something in that store what has been more important than anything they had ever stolen.

Last week the Wayne Foundation donated a fife hundred thousand dollar valued sapphire to the shop and the profit that the shop would’ve made after selling this jewel would also have been donated for a worthy cause.

But this of course wasn’t the Joker’s plan, no way.

He decided to steal the sapphire because this little sparkling blue stone could’ve brought him even more than just fife hundred thousand dollars of cash.

With this tiny little thing he could’ve been the proud owner of one million dollars and an entire part of the whole city in which he had planned to open up another big night club.

But all those dreams were now past, because his first henchman that never ever had made a mistake all the years he had been working for Mr J fucked it up today.

“Riddler’s goons just surprised us, we couldn’t do much about it”, Frost explained, but this was only the half of the truth.

Yes the Riddler stole the sapphire before Mr J, but Frost never have had any problems with surprise attacks, he was the most skilled and intelligent out of Joker’s goons and those abilities made him become his right hand, but this time even a Jonny Frost wasn’t prepared for what has happened a few hours ago and he didn’t dare to tell his boss the entire truth.

But he still saw those (e/c) eyes gleaming at him, and these beautiful lips curled into a coquettish smile as she took the sapphire into her small gloved hands presenting it to her boss.

 

**_Flashback_ **

_“Frost it’s the Riddler! Hurry up or the boss will kick our asses down here!” one of the shark heads yelled at the first henchman._

_He didn’t hesitate or even looked back to the goon who had talked to him._

_Frost already shot four of Riddler’s men down making the king of riddles scream out in frustration._

_The sapphire was just a few inches away from Frost’s hands and he already was about to shatter the glass around it with his gun, but before he could do what he was told to, a sharp knife-like thing whirred scarce past his right ear and broke the glass around the jewel in one hit._

_At first Frost thought it was a Batarang because the thing looked like one at first sight, but giving it a closer inspection he saw that it was a metallic pink and purple throwing knife with a nearly illegal sharp blade._

_This thing could’ve killed him within a blink of an eye._

_“Sorry didn’t mind to kill you”, a soft female voice behind him suddenly said._

_Frost turned his head and a strange feeling started to grow in his chest, it felt like he was getting sick with a tad of a tingle behind it._

_The voice that has spoken belonged to a young girl with red shoulder long curly hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes which were hidden behind a black mask._

_She was hanging down from the ceiling on a few black ropes, that spy’s would use to invade a forbidden place._

_Obviously she wasn’t a newbie to all this, even though she looked quite young, she probably wasn’t older than eighteen or nineteen._

_“What? Never seen a girl that stole something right in front of your nose?” she smiled but it wasn’t a devious smile, it was … what was it?_

_And what was he doing here?_

_He stared at her like an idiot although he should’ve killed her for taking the sapphire that his boss wanted more than anything else._

_“Well it was nice to meet you, but I have to go, business. Maybe we’ll see each other again” she said and a few seconds later she was gone, just like the sapphire and all Frost could do was watching the girl leave the place together with Riddler’s goons._

_It took him a while to notice what just happened._

_This girl stole the jewel for which his boss would’ve burned the entire city down and he didn’t do a shit to get it back._

_After all those years working for the Clown Prince of Crime Frost never had experienced such a failure and this time everything was just his fault._

 

“Frosty, Frosty, Frosty. You’ll better make this up to me, or I have to do something very painful”, the Joker growled.

“Every other person would’ve been dead by now, I hope you appreciate that. Bring me this sapphire back, or this had been the last heist in your present life, am I clear?”

“Yes, boss” Frost responded.

“Good, go I don’t want to see you idiots for the rest of the day.”

And with those words Frost closed the door behind him with a buzzing mind.

_How should he bring the sapphire back?_

This stupid little stone was with the Riddler now and he had no idea where this idiot had his hiding place.

Or maybe the girl that stole it knew it …

_Oh stop it, dickhead. She was the reason that this happened._

But she was the only clue to this whole situation.

Maybe if he could find her, she was willing to make a deal with him.

But first of all Frost had to find her.

Just good that he knew someone who could help him with that.

 

Ricky Preston was the man’s name that had been working for the Riddler before he decided to make business with Mr J.

Or at least Mr J didn’t let him the choice, so it would be easy to squeeze something out of him.

Frost had parked the black SUV outside the bar where Ricky often used to get himself as drunk as possible to forget his miserable life for a few hours.

“FROST! YO MAN WHAT’S GOING ON?” Preston yelled from across the room as soon as Frost had entered the bar.

The henchman rolled his eyes, just a drunk jerk that was all that you could say about Preston.

He wasn’t intelligent at all he was just useful if you needed information’s quickly, he was like the last bus stop on a stormy day.

“Preston” Frost just greeted him with a nod.

“I need your help.”

“Of course, of course! Come on sit down, take a drink”, Preston slurred.

“No thanks I probably have to drive the entire night. I need some information.”

“Ah, always busy aren’t ya? How’s Mr J? Heared his club is going well.”

“Yeah he’s fine. Listen, I know you’re not working for the Riddler anymore but do you know anything about a girl that is working for him now? She’s quite young, probably very skilled in doing burglaries.”

Preston frowned and looked at Frost as if he really was trying to think about his question.

“Yes … I think I know who you mean. I’ve never met her in person but man … if I had a girl like this I wouldn’t be sitting here and drinking shit” Preston laughed.

“Preston” Frost reminded him impatiently.

 “Sorry.”

“Do you know her name?” Frost asked.

“No man. No one knows her name. She’s like a query, but the old boss always calls her like that. Little query you know, because-”

“Because nobody knows anything about her, yes got it” Frost responded a little annoyed.

“And do you know where I can ask for her?”

“Not exactly, she comes and disappears like the weather. But maybe you could try it uptown at the hidden alley … Rumor has it that she likes the old jazz bars in there. A few of our people says that they’ve seen her there lately. If you’re a lucky man she’s there tonight.”

Preston took a draught on his beer, before he smirked at Frost.

“Why the effort, Frost? Fallen in love, already?” the idiot laughed.

Frost ignored him.

“Thanks for your help. I have to go”, he said.

“Don’t let the little query break your heart!” Preston shouted behind Frost.

“Never thought you have one …”

“Me too, Rick” Frost added silently before leaving the pub.

Back in the car Frost was already half on his way uptown when his phone started to ring.

It was Mr J.

 _Perfect_ , he thought sarcastically.

“Boss?” he said after taking the call.

“How’s it going?” Mr J asked sharply.

Of course he wouldn’t give up on Frost until he brought the sapphire back.

“Good. I found our first liaison, I’m on my way, I’ll call you back when I found out more”, Frost said.

“I knew you wouldn’t fuck it up a second time, good man, Frost” Mr J said then he hang up the phone.

Frost sighed.

_This girl better be uptown._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now written by Tini! :)

_Sienna’s POV_

 

“Frosty, Frosty, Frosty. You’ll better make this up to me, or I have to do something very painful“, She heard J growling from the hallway. Her head snapped up from the documents she was currently concentrated on and listened carefully. “Every other person would’ve been dead by now, I hope you appreciate that. Bring me this sapphire back, or this had been the last heist in your present life, am I clear?“ 

 

“Yes, boss“, said Frost’s deep voice. 

 

“Good, go. I don’t want to see you idiots for the rest of the day.“  _Great, he was pissed. It was always such a pleasure to deal with an angry J._

 

J entered his office while Frost closed the door behind him. Their eyes locked and J ran his fingers through his green hair. “What happened?“, she asked with a calm voice and stood from her seat behind his huge desk. She went over to him. “Frost fucked up today“, J said shortly and Sienna noticed how hard it was for him to control his rage. She furrowed her brows. “How is that even possible? It never happened before.“ J snarled. “Yeah, tell me about it, doll.“ He passed her and stared out of the large window over the city that belonged to them. Sienna and J had been together for 4 years now and both of them ruled Gotham since he made her his.  _After all, a King was nothing without his Queen._

 

Sienna approached him slowly and leaned her shoulder against his. “I’m sure it won’t happen again. Frost is a good man and he never let you down“, she said and turned to look at her boyfriend but J kept staring out the window. “Yes, he never disappointed me.  _Until today!“_ J finally looked at her and then sighed _. “_ I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He told me that Riddler’s goons surprised them.“ Frost was normally able to handle surprise attacks pretty well.  _Weird._

 

J suddenly took his phone out of his pocket. Sienna knew exactly what he was about to do. J was just very, very, very impatient. “How’s it going?“, J asked Frost and Sienna could hear Frost’s voice on the other line. “I knew you wouldn’t fuck it up a second time, good man, Frost“, J said and then hung up the phone.

 

“Told ya, baby“, she smirked. “You can rely on Frost. He will make it up to you“, Sienna assured him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. A growl escaped him and he grabbed her hips to pull her closer to him. She giggled and he started to kiss her roughly but Sienna stopped his hands that were about to slide down her body when she noticed how late it already was. “J…“, she whispered between kisses. “You have another meeting to attend, remember?“ He just shook his head and wanted to kiss her again but Sienna pushed herself now entirely from him. “You shouldn’t be late.“ J rolled his eyes but smirked at her. „I can do whatever I want, baby.“ Sienna smiled. “More or less“, she said and accompanied J to the front door where he gave her one last kiss. “I’ll be back soon“, he promised. She nodded and a smile formed on her full lips. “I can’t wait!“

 

She closed the door and waited for like 5 minutes before she also left the penthouse that she shared with J and made her way over to the elevator that would bring her downstairs. The elevator doors opened a few minutes later and she stepped out. Sienna walked into the hallway and turned right to find most of J’s henchman sitting at a table, playing cards. All of them stopped their game when they noticed her. „Who was with Frost on the heist today?“, Sienna asked and looked at everyone with a sharp gaze. Two men raised their hands. “Tell me about what happened“, Sienna demanded and took a seat at the front of the table. She leaned back and crossed her arms. Jimmy and Tony, the two henchmen who participated in the heist today, shared a look and then Jimmy started to speak: “Everything went smoothly until Riddler’s goons suddenly appeared. We were able to shoot most of them down and Frost nearly got the jewel that the boss wants but then…“ Jimmy stopped talking and shared another look with Tony. Sienna grew impatient. 

 

_“Then what?“,_ she asked sharply. 

 

“There was this girl“, Tony continued. „She appeared out of nowhere and got her hands on the sapphire before Frost could even take another step.“

 

“A girl? What did she look like?“, Sienna asked, confused. 

 

“Red, curly hair and she was clothes entirely in black. She looked very young, not older than 19“, Jimmy explained and Sienna squinted her eyes. “She works for the Riddler then.“ Jimmy and Tony nodded. “Probably, but Frost sill behaved weird“, added Tony.

 

„What do you mean?“

 

“He could have tried to get the sapphire back but he only stood there, paralyzed. Frost just stared at her und let her escape. At least it looked like it“, Tony said and Jimmy agreed with a short nod. Sienna was even more confused now. She just couldn't imagine Frost not being focused on a heist. The whole thing was quite out of character for him. 

 

“Thank you for telling me“, Sienna said.  _As if they had another choice._ But still, manners were important to her. Jimmy and Tony just nodded and went back to their game when Sienna left the room. She took the evaluator upstairs again and returned to the penthouse rather quickly. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she looked for her phone and found it on the kitchen counter a few minutes later. Sienna dialed Frost’s number and didn’t have to wait long for an answer. “Yes?“

 

“Frost, I need you to be completely honest with me“, she said. 

 

“I wouldn’t dare to lie to you“, Frost responded. Sienna faked a laugh. “Yeah, you would rather lie to J.“ There was a silence before J’s right hand spoke again. “What?“

 

“I talked to the other guys. They told me about the heist  _and the girl.“_

 

Another silence followed. “What did they tell you?“, he asked. Sienna rolled her eyes. “The truth, you idiot. Because they wouldn’t dare to lie to me, either.“ She heard Frost let out a sigh. “Look, I’m trying to track her down right now. I just paid Ricky a visit and he told me where I could find her.“ 

 

“It’s true then“, Sienna said. “All of this trouble is caused by a young girl?“ She had to laugh at the thought. “Alright, tell me what you know.“ Frost didn’t hesitate. He told her about everything Ricky Preston had said and that he will head to the bar now where he suspected to meet her. “Okay, this sounds like a plan“, Sienna muttered and ran her left hand through her dark hair. “I want you to keep me updated, understand?“ 

 

“Of course“, Frost replied. „But can I ask for a favor?“ 

 

“Depends“, Sienna said. “Shoot.“

 

“Could you please not tell the boss about all this? It’s embarrassing enough that this girl stole the sapphire right before my eyes.“ Sienna sighed. “You’re asking very much of me.“

 

“I know and I’m truly sorry“, Frost said. “I’m just…I’m just trying to stay alive.“ His words did something to her. Frost had always been J’s best henchman and that’s why he became his right hand. Sienna knew the stories. And she wouldn't want to lose Frost over something like this. Loyal and skilled henchman were hard to find, after all. J was not the only one who relied on Frost. He was very useful to Sienna as well and she had started to respect him a long time ago. 

 

And that was the reason why she eventually gave in to his request. 

 

“Alright, Frost. You can count on me. I won’t tell J anything.“ She could hear Frost sighing in relief and a small smile appeared on her lips. “Just hurry up and don’t get distracted again.“  

 

“Thank you. I’ll do my best“, Frost assured her and she hang up the phone. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Frost’s POV_

 

Entering the last one of the three jazz bars at the hidden alley Frost never had been that close to surrender.

It was like Preston said this girl was like the weather she disappeared as soon as she came into somebody’s view.

At least those bars weren’t as dilapidated as the bar in which he had met Rick a few hours ago, actually those places seemed quite beautiful Frost could understand why a girl like her would’ve been here.

But still searching her was like a pain in the ass.

After rummaging this bar too Frost finally gave up on searching her for tonight, he sat down on the bar visible frustrated.

It was not enough that Mr J would probably kill him for not getting some information about the abode of this stupid sapphire also this girl won’t get out of his head.

_What was wrong with him?_

Normally Frost never had much interest in woman, at first place there always had been his work, not to say that he hadn’t the time to care about someone and usually he was fine with it he didn’t inevitably need a woman in his life, but now …

This stupid girl was about to drive him crazy!

At least he had Sienna, his boss’ queen to keep him safe from Mr J for a while.

“Hi, handsome. Rough day?”

Frost took his hands away from his face and looked up in disbelief to the voice which had just spoken.

That couldn’t be …

Frost opened his mouth but nothing came out what made him close it again, knowing that he probably looked like a stupid fish, whilst staring at the girl that he was searching for a few hours now.

And there was this lousy feeling in his chest again, the one that reminded him of a disease.

“You know it’s very rude to not answer a lady’s question”, the girl said with this angel-like voice of hers, but she was still smiling, as if she wants to play with him.

“You know I’m in very big trouble because of you, so I’m really sorry that I’m not as friendly as you expected me to be”, Frost finally said.

_Thanks god he found his voice again._

“Aw? Are you still mad because of the sapphire?” she asked sipping on the drink that she held in her petite hands.

She looked so young and innocent, no one would be thinking of her being a kind of a master thief.

“Mad?” he asked.

“I could’ve been dead by now, because you stole the jewel for which my boss would burn down the entire city.”

The girl looked at him with a nearly confused facial expression then she tilted her head and started to dangle her legs from the chair she was sitting in.

She still wore the same outfit.

The black dress, the black stockings, the black heels, the black gloves and her black mask.

Frost started to question himself if black was her favorite color, even though he should kept his mind focused on a few way more important things at the moment.

“Well … I’m sorry … as I said the last time, didn’t mind to kill you …” she responded and something different swung in her voice now.

_Remorse?_

“Thank you that really helps me a lot …” he sighed.

“Why don’t you try to steal it back?” she suddenly asked.

“That’s what I actually wanted to do but first I had to find you, because you stole the sapphire and you are the only person that could probably bring it back.”

“Uhm …”

“Don’t tell me you can’t get it back.”

Frost started to get really frustrated.

“Even if I could I wouldn’t tell you where it is now.”

“What? Why not?”

“You’re mean to me, I didn’t do something to you”, she said out of nowhere and looked at Frost as if he had personally offended her.

_This girl was unbelievable!_

What kind of child play was this?

“Okay listen. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be mean towards you but I’m really trying to not get decapitated from my boss because I didn’t do a shit to kill you while you stole that stupid sapphire under my nose.”

“Wow you really seem stressed …” she said.

_Stressed?!_

“Are you making fun out of me?” he questioned her seriously.

“Counter question! Do you always keep your face that stoic? I mean do you never smile? I bet you would look better if you would try to smile.”

“Okay, you are making fun out of me” Frost groaned in annoyance.

“I’m just trying to pull that mouth corners up.”

A beautiful girlishly smile appeared on her face as she pulled the corners of his mouth up with her thumb and her pointer finger, Frost felt a strange tingle taking over his whole body as he looked into her crystal blue eyes again, feeling her cold fingers touching his skin.

“Keep smiling, I like that” she giggled and suddenly Frost really found that sound of hers lovely.

“Okay I see you’re not in the mood for smiling right now.”

_Finally she got it._

“I wouldn’t ask you if I could handle this by myself but could you at least tell me where I can find the sapphire now?”

“Mhmm” she nodded her head whilst taking another sip from her drink.

He waited until she finished it he grew more and more impatient because Mr J would set his ass on fire if he wouldn’t get some useful information very soon.

“The Riddler gave the sapphire to Don Falcone after I stole it for him. I t was their deal from the very beginning.”

“You’re kidding me” Frost sighed.

She shook her head.

“I’m sorry.”

How should he steal a fife hundred thousand dollar worth sapphire out of the mansion of Gotham City’s biggest Mafia boss without getting shot?

And of course without getting killed by Mr J, if he finds out what happened to his precious jewel.

“Maybe you could tell your boss that-”

“You don’t understand this. My boss isn’t someone with whom you can talk about such a thing. I fucked it up today after letting you steal the sapphire and I have to pay the bill for that now.”

The girl in front of him gave him a sad look.

“Maybe I could help you …” she whispered.

Frost looked at her in surprise and his heart skipped a beat after seeing her being sad for what happened to him.

“I know where Falcone’s mansion is and I also probably know where he could keep the jewel. Normally I wouldn’t do this because my job is done and I won’t get myself into trouble just because someone else made a mistake but you didn’t seem to be someone who would backstab me.”

“By the way, what’s your name?”

She first sounded very serious but now she was just playful again.

_This girl was really something else._

“My name’s Frost so you-”

“Frost? Like Frosty the snowman?” she giggled again but it wasn’t annoying at all, it was sweet.

“How cute!”

Frost sighed for what felt like the thousandth time in an hour.

Would he ever get used to her behavior?

It really wasn’t annoying it was just strange to him because he kept himself deadly serious everyday because of his job and this girl was doing exactly the same thing but she was the total opposite of him.

But secretly he kinda liked the way she nicknamed him Frosty …

_Focus man, you don’t want to fuck it up a second time today._

“So you would help me?” Frost asked to make sure he understood everything she said between all her girlishly behavior.

“Yes, but you have to drive the car if you have one” she said.

“Why?”

“I don’t have a license” she smiled chewing on her drinking straw.

_Why wasn’t that at all surprising?_

“Are you serious?”

“Yep.”

“And how do you-“

“I’m walking on the roof tops of this city” she said like this was the most normal thing in the whole world.

Frost had to blink a few times before he could even realize what she just said but before he could give an answer to that she walked straight out of this place.

“Hey, wait!” he shouted and stormed out of the bar to follow her.

Stepping out of the main entrance into the dark night of Gotham City Frost thought she would wait for him but she suddenly seemed to be disappeared.

He looked all around him everywhere but she was gone.

Did she just fool him?

Thinking of how he could’ve been so stupid to think that she would actually help him he searched for the keys of the SUV with which he came here just to realize that the keys weren’t in his jacket anymore.

_This girl didn’t dare to steal his keys!_

Perfect now he had to hot-wire one of Mr J’s cars as well.

He would totally kill him.

Grumpy as fuck he made his way to the SUV just to find the Little Query sitting in a crisscross applesauce on his passenger seat, obviously chewing on something new than a drinking straw.

She cranked down the window as she saw Frost’s doubted facial expression still chewing whatever was in her mouth.

If this girl wouldn’t stress him out that much he would’ve spent more time with thinking about how cute this was.

“Chew?” she asked and presented him some colorful bonbons in her hand.

“Nooo … thanks” he said feeling a little awkward at the moment.

“Where are my keys?” he asked not sure what he was doing here anymore.

She pointed at the ignition lock at the steering wheel and looked at him again with big eyes.

“Good …”

“I think we should get some weapons before we enter Falcone’s mansion.”

“Yes we should” Frost said whilst entering the driver’s seat.

“By the way, what is your name?”

“Oh that would be a pretty game for our drive wouldn’t it, Frosty?” she asked smiling at him cheerfully.

_Ugh …_

“So I’m gonna give you some hints and you can start to guess!”

“Wouldn’t it be better for you to just tell me your name?” Frost asked in a weak try to convince her from his idea.

“But that’s boring. You’re always so serious come out of your nutshell, Frosty, please” she purred.

“Fine. Does it start with an L?”

“Nope.”

_Mr J would kill him if he’d know what he was doing here …_


	4. Chapter 4

_Joker’s POV (but later also Sienna’s)_

J came back home with an even worse mood because his business meeting didn’t go as planned. The man he met up with still owed him a lot of money but did basically nothing to pay him back. _Some people just really had a death wish._ It wasn’t J’s fault that some people just asked to be killed. No one messed with the Clown Prince of Crime.

He pushed his blood soaked shirt off his shoulders as soon as he smashed the door shut behind him with a loud bang. He gritted his teeth when he didn’t find his girlfriend greeting him. She usually came running towards him when he got home after a long day. It was already dark outside and pretty late. J wondered what she was occupied with that was more important than him. _God, this day was killing him._

He went looking for her in the bedroom first but she wasn’t there either. _Maybe she wasn’t even home?_ No, she would have told him if that was the case. Sienna rarely went out without him anyway. _She enjoyed his company way too much._ J smirked at the thought and suddenly heard voices coming from the living room. He raised his non existent eyebrows and went back into the hallway. J entered the living room and let out a growl. The voices came from the television! So watching tv seemed to be more entertaining for her than his return. He made his way over to the sofa and wanted to let his anger out on her but as soon as he saw her he stopped dead in his tracks. Sienna was sleeping peacefully. She must have fallen asleep while watching tv and waiting for him.

J cursed this day again. His meeting had lasted longer that he intended and in the end he only wasted his time. Instead of dealing with the man from earlier he could have spent some more time with the beauty that was now asleep in front of him. J let out a frustrated sigh and turned off the tv. After that he put a blanket on Sienna’s sleeping form, placing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and then leaving the living room and returning to their shared bedroom. He closed the door behind him and took his phone out of his pocket to call his right hand. This bastard owed him an explanation after all.

“Yes, boss?“

“You didn’t call me back“, J snarled. “Didn’t you make any progress?“

“There were complications…“, Frost began but J cut him off. “Oh, Frosty…You know that I hate that word with every fiber of my being.“ He made sure that his voice sounded utterly dangerous and threatening.

“Boss, I…“

“Shut up when I’m talking!“, J shouted and Frost immediately became silent. “Your well-being can’t afford any more difficulties. I gave you one chance to make your failure up to me, Frosty. _One!_ I won’t tolerate you coming back with empty hands, do you understand?“ J’s voice grew louder with every word and he was so concentrated on being mad at his right hand that he didn’t even notice the opening of the bedroom doors.

“Of course, boss“, Frost said on the other end of the line. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.“ J let out a growl. “Your promise means nothing if you don’t keep it!“ With that he hung up and threw his phone on the bed. “That was Frost, right?“, he heard a female voice say and turned around to find his girlfriend learning against the door frame. “Why are you not asleep?“, he asked.

“Your yelling woke me up“, she said and walked over to him. “What did Frost say?“ She put her delicate fingers on his toned chest and traced them slowly over his tattoos. He knew that she did that to calm him down and to his surprise, it worked. Sienna always had a talent for calming him down. That was something he rather enjoyed when he had to endure a rough day.

J looked down at her. “He said it got complicated.“ Sienna raised her eyebrows and met his intense gaze. “What kind of complications?“, she asked but J just shrugged his shoulders. Sienna laughed at this and he gave her a questioning look. “You never let people finish“, she said and smirked. J returned the smirk with one of his own and showed her his silver teeth. “I always let you finish, baby.“ Sienna rolled her eyes but smiled at him. “You dirty boy“, she hummed and licked her lips. J grabbed her hips and started to kiss her wildly. They only broke apart when they had to catch their breaths. Sienna stood on her tiptoes and wanted to kiss his neck until she noticed the dried blood behind his ears. She pulled away and looked at him. “I suppose the meeting didn’t go well“, she stated and J shook his head. “Well, time for you to take a shower!“ Sienna told him and J grinned at her knowingly. “Let’s save water and shower together!“ He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him into the bathroom that was right next to their bedroom.

J started to strip in front of her and Sienna really enjoyed the view he gave her but she didn’t follow him as he went into the shower. He looked at her confused. “What’s wrong, doll face?“ Sienna crossed her arms. “Did you really forget what happened the last time we did that?“, she asked him. J thought about it for a while and then started to laugh his ass off. “Oh, right! HAHAHA! You slipped and knocked your head on the tile! You passed out!“, he laughed like crazy and Sienna was really relived that his mood lifted a bit but this still wasn’t funny at all. “Exactly. And I’m not very fond of waking up to you laughing at me again while I’m in pain“, she replied. J stepped out of the shower and stalked towards her. “But it was so hilarious, baby.“

“Yeah, _for you!“,_ Sienna said and poked him in the chest. “My head even started to bled and you were not a tad bit worried!“ He caught her wrist and put a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. “Awww, baby. I knew you’d make it“, he purred and Sienna’s eyes widened. “I ended up half dead!“

“Don’t be so dramatic. It was just a scratch“, J said and winked at her. Sienna looked at him in disbelief. “You’re telling me I shouldn’t be so _dramatic?_ You are the biggest drama queen I’ve ever met, _daddy.“_ He loved it when she called him that and she knew it. This nickname turned him on like nothing else and she should not have been so surprised as he suddenly grabbed her body but she still let out a short high-pitched sound. J turned on the water while kissing her lips and neck. Sienna let out a cry. „J, I’m getting all wet!“, she said because she was still fully clothed. He grinned at her, the lust in his eyes making her weak in the knees. “Oh, not only because of the water, baby“, he purred and discarded her off her clothes. Sienna didn’t make any attempts to stop him but the accident that happened a few months ago was still a very fresh memory. “Don’t get me wrong, love. Sex in the shower is hot as fuck but also quite dangerous“, she told him as he got rid of her underwear as well.

“We did things that were far more dangerous, doll. Don’t worry, daddy will catch ya if you slip“, he assured her and smashed his lips to hers. Sienna moaned into the kiss and finally gave in to him. The hot water only added to the sensation of their already heated bodies. J made her grind her teeth and she pulled on his green hair which caused him to let out a growl of pleasure. He pushed her against the wall and trailed kisses down her body. J especially payed attention to her breasts by taking one of her already hard nipples in his mouth while his skilled fingers occupied the other one. Sienna grabbed onto his strong shoulders for support but then a smirk formed on her lips. _Two could play this game._

She reached down to his hard member and took it in her hands. He let out a hiss and stared into her brown eyes. His pupils were blown. “Don’t tease“, he demanded sharply. “Or you need to be punished.“ Sienna leaned in to him and whispered into his ear: “That’s the plan, daddy.“ J growled at her words and grabbed her ass to lift her. His girlfriend let out a sharp breath when he smashed her against the wall again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and waited for him to finally enter her but nothing happened. She looked at him, confused, only to see him smirking at her. She felt the tip of his cock at her entrance but that was the only sensation she got at the moment. “Oh, come on!“, she begged and trailed her nails down on his back to scratch his pale skin. “Do you want this?“, he asked with a playful voice as she held onto him with all her strength. He loved to see her like this, squirming and begging for more. J could never get enough of her.

He brought one of his hands to her throat to feel her pulse and noticed how fast her heart beat. His fingers went down to trace the tattoo on her left collarbone. _S loves J._ He tattooed almost every piece of art on her beautiful body. She was his, after all.

His eyes moved to his own wrist. He had tattooed the letter _S_ for her on his left arm to match her _J_ that she also wore on her left wrist. Hers just covered a nasty scar that her abusive ex boyfriend was responsible for. Of course, this asshole was very much dead for a long time now. J had made sure of that on the same night he met Sienna for the first time. She got her revenge on this fucker by killing him herself. J would never forget how proud he felt in that moment.

All of a sudden he felt her fingers caress his face and he looked at her again. “Please, J…I beg you! Do something!“, she pleaded and J kissed her the very moment he pushed his hard length into her. He muffled her cry of relief with his mouth and then broke apart to keep watching her. Her eyes were closed but as soon as he pushed into her again with all his might she opened them again and bit her lip hard. He kept pounding into her while the hot water ran down on both of them. “Don’t stop, daddy! Don’t stop!“, she moaned and tightened her hold on his shoulders to keep herself up. J started to suck at the sensitive skin on her neck to leave several marks. “Cum for daddy“, he demanded and it didn’t take long for her to clench around him. She felt her orgasm rising and with one last thrust, J pushed her over the edge. A loud moan escaped her lips and she could feel that her boyfriend was close too. His cock twitched inside her and a moment later she felt his hot seed fill her.

J leaned heavy onto Sienna and they both tried to catch their breaths. “That wasn’t so bad, right, doll face?“, he said and looked at her again. She gave him an exhausted smile and he put her on the ground again. “That was amazing“, she replied and as they got out of the shower, he lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. “Ready for round two?“, he asked but didn’t wait for an answer as he threw her onto the king size bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Frost's POV_

“Yes, boss?“ Frost picked up the phone his voice more silent this time.

Klara had fallen asleep half an hour ago after he finally guessed her name.

Klara, like the girl in the Nutcracker she’d told him, he still was wondering if there was something more behind that name she looked kinda sad after telling him not as hyperactive as before and not that girlishly anymore.

She nearly looked serious and after telling him she fell asleep.

Something inside of him was tingling again whilst looking at her.

There was something under this black mask he hadn’t seen yet.

But for now he had to focus on what he was telling his boss, since Frost didn’t have any new information for him and Mr J would go on a killing spree if he would find out what Frost was doing right now.

“You didn’t call me back“, Mr J snarled at the other end of the conversation. “Didn’t you make any progress?“

Frost bit his tongue he couldn’t tell him what happened, not yet.

He would kill the girl if he’d know that Frost was with her and … he didn’t want that to happen, even though she was exhausting something about all that behavior was lovable and he already knew that there was something behind that façade, something he had to discover before he could really understand why she’s acting like she does.

So after a few hours with her in this car he had to admit that he seems to have feelings for that little thing on the passenger seat.

“There had been complications …“Frost said looking at Klara again. This day must have been quite heavy for her and she still wants to help him, he couldn’t let something happen to her.

“Oh, Frosty…You know that I hate that word with every fiber of my being” Mr J cut him off.

“Boss I …” Frost began for a second try but this time Mr J started to yell, he was mad.

“Shut up when I’m talking!”

“Your well-being can’t afford any more difficulties. I gave you one chance to make your failure up to me, Frosty. _One!_ I won’t tolerate you coming back with empty hands, do you understand?“ Mr J asked his voice threatening.

“Of course, boss”, was all that Frost could respond right now.

Hopefully Mr J’s yelling didn’t wake up Klara.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again”, Frost said feeling really uncomfortable in his skin right now.

He never pissed Mr J off like that and it didn’t feel good at all.

“Your promise means nothing if you don’t keep it!“ Mr J hissed and hung up the phone before Frost could’ve said anything more.

He sighed.

They had to find this stupid sapphire otherwise Klara and him wouldn’t get out of this alive.

Frost parked the SUV behind a warehouse near the Gotham River.

Mr J always had some weapons here for emergencies, he knew that this wasn’t a good idea to kinda steal some of them but they hadn’t much of a choice at the moment and if they could get back the sapphire Mr J wouldn’t be that mad about a few lost weapons anymore.

If not … well … there was no “If not.”

“Klara …” Frost whispered at her ear after turning off the motor of the car.

He didn’t want to wake her up she looked so peaceful but there wasn’t much time left for them.

“Klara, wake up …” he whispered again.

This time she moved a tad and opened her eyes slowly.

“What …?” she whispered back.

“It’s time, we have to go”, he said his face still nearby hers, what made him feel the tingle in his body again but this time way stronger than before.

“How long did I sleep?” she asked rubbing her eyes.

“Two or three hours I guess. My boss called so we couldn’t come here immediately” he explained.

“And you didn’t wake me up?”

“I thought you might need your sleep” he responded. Her trusting look made the left corner of his mouth twitch, what she realized within a second even though she wasn’t even completely awake by now.

She smiled up at him a smile that Frost’s whole chest seems to enjoy since his heart was pounding like a sledgehammer.

“Did you just try to smile?” she asked.

“Come on now, we have to go”, Frost said avoiding her question and got out of the car one minute later.

“You tried to smile, I know it, Frosty”, she murmured to herself still smiling whilst stepping out of the car too.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“Gotham River. Mr J brought a few of his stolen weapons here in case he could use them for an emergency like fighting the police if they should be after him or something like that. It’s probably a bad idea to steal them but we don’t have any choice and our time is running out” Frost said and opened up the garage of the warehouse.

“Wow … your boss really expects a lot of things to happen” Klara said after looking at the endless supplies of guns, bombs, shells and other stuff.

There was even more to name but this would cause them both at least a weak.

“Not bad. It’s more in here than I thought better for us so he won’t find it out very soon, he’s rarely in here unless he wants to add some stuff to the collection.”

“Do you know what we might need for entering Falcone’s mansion?” Frost asked.

“Yes. We need a whole lot of guns and ammunition. Maybe some smoke grenades … Does he have some sort of pepper spray or something in here?”

“No but I have some in the car and chloroform as well.” “Do you always travel like that?” Klara laughed and searched for some ropes and grapples.

“It’s my job” Frost just said.

“Don’t you have any weapons with you as well?”

Klara grinned at him seductively.

“Not for anyone to see”, she said.

Frost stared at her for a few seconds not knowing what he could answer to this, besides that he was thinking about what it would be like to search for those weapons in a more private moment until her giggle snapped him out of his mind.

“Don’t look at me like that I’m almost blushing” she purred.

Frost hemmed and tried to focus on finding some weapons again.

“Well … what else do we need?”

“How about this, I bet it would suit you great” her voice sounded near behind him, something in it was making him go crazy and he couldn’t deny to himself that he was kinda turned on by her acting right now.

He turned around to face her and saw the military like uniform in her gloved hands.

It was exactly his size and Frost could bet that the boss made this for him, whatever the reason for it would’ve been.

“Where do you get that from?” he asked to bridge the awkward silence between the two of them.

“Over there, where I found the other stuff as well. I’m ready, we can go if you want” she said.

“Or do you want to stay …? For a while …?”

She came closer so that he could feel her body heat against his own his right arm wrapped around her body and his left hand stroke her cheek.

Her mouth opened slightly and her cheeks grew red immediately.

“We don’t have that much time” Frost said his voice low and full of desire.

“We can make it quick” she responded opening the buttons of his jacket whilst looking him in the eyes what finally brought him to kiss her.

Her lips felt soft and warm, his own one’s cold, like ice meets fire it felt like an explosion.

Klara tried to wrap her arms around his neck but she was too short to reach it, so he turned her around pushed her against the wooden boxes behind them and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

A moan escaped her lips as he started to kiss her neck passionately and she began to open up his belt and his pants.

“Frosty, what do you think is that enough?”

Klara’s voice tore him out of his thoughts and he looked at her like he didn’t know what just happened.

Did he just fantasize about having sex with her?

He turned around again she still had that military uniform in her hands.

“Yes … yes I think that’s enough” he said looking at the backpack she carried and which was full of weapons and stuff by now.

“Here” she smiled and gave the uniform to him.

“Thanks …”

“Are you okay, you look pale?”

“Yes I’m fine just a bit worried about the whole thing” he lied carrying his own bag now, taking the uniform from Klara as well.

“Me too” she smiled but this time she sounded more serious.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sienna’s POV_

She woke up the next morning to a loud knock at the door. Sienna opened her eyes and was greeted by the sun shining into the large bedroom. She turned to look at her boyfriend who was stirring in his sleep. His green hair had fallen into his face and Sienna thought about how damn perfect and peaceful he looked right now. A smile formed on her lips as she watched him a minute longer until she heard another, more urgent knock this time. She sighed and wanted to get out of bed but J suddenly opened his crystal blue eyes and grabbed his purple gun that always lay onto the table next to their bed. “Who the fuck is that?“, he asked, very annoyed.

“I don’t know, baby. That’s why I wanted to check the door“, Sienna said and leaned closer to him to give him a kiss on his red lips. He lowered his gun but grunted as she pulled away way too soon. “What time is it?“, he asked as Sienna got up. “9 am“, she said over her shoulder as she left the bedroom but she could still hear J snarl: “I’ll kill whoever is at the door at this time.“

Sienna smiled as she pulled on her black dressing gown and was careful that every part of her body was covered as she opened the front door, only to find two of J’s henchmen standing there, utterly relived that Sienna and not J opened it. “Do you have any idea how early it is?“, she asked them and both men lowered their eyes as they realized that she was only wearing a thin dressing gown. “We are very sorry, Miss…“, said one of them, Garrett, instantly. “But we have important news.“ Sienna sighed and opened the door for both of them. “Come in“, she said and they passed her reluctantly. _They obviously didn’t want to face their boss._

“What is it?“, she asked and crossed her arms as she led them into the living room. Benny, the other henchman, started to speak: “We noticed that someone broke into one of Mr J’s warehouses to steal weapons. A lot of things are missing…“

“Where?“, asked Sienna, already suspecting a person who might be responsible for this.

“Near the Gotham River“, responded Garrett. Sienna nodded and wanted to say something else but she was cut off when a very pissed off J entered the room, only wearing his black Arkham sweatpants. His anger rose even more when he noticed in what kind of attire Sienna was facing his henchmen. J loaded his gun and pointed it at the two men, a menacing look in his eyes. “WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE? I DIDN’T SEND FOR YOU!“, he yelled, stalking towards both of them. Garrett and Benny were obviously shaking with fear. “Calm down, baby and just listen to what they have to say“, Sienna tried to talk some sense into him but J still didn’t lower his gun. He only squinted his eyes. “You better make it quick!“, he said with a growl and looked between Garrett und Benny. Both of them told him what they had told Sienna as well, even though their voices were now filled with fear and they stuttered at almost every word.

“Leave“, J snarled as they were done with their report.

“But, boss…What should we—“

“I SAID LEAVE!“, yelled J and the henchmen almost fled out of the room. J finally lowered his gun and looked at Sienna. “We need to talk, doll.“ His voice gave no emotion away and she returned his gaze, confused. “I didn’t do anything“, she immediately defended herself. J closed the distance between them and took her face in his hands. “Then tell me, sweet cheeks…Why are they informing you instead of me?“, he asked and she met his intense gaze without blinking. “Because I opened the door and you were still in bed.“

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don’t fool me, baby. This has happened more often recently“, he said and Sienna let out a sigh. _He really didn’t get it, did he?_

“Fine“, she said. “They are scared of you, J! You lose your temper with them almost every time and I’m just…you know, easier to talk to. I will not kill them because they have bad news for us. At least they are brave enough to come here all by themselves and report to you, even though they probably know that they won’t survive this.“

J looked at her, a surprised look on his face. He didn’t expect that. But she wasn’t finished yet. “Please don’t be mad at me but I have to tell you something as well“, she began but avoided his eyes. He made her look at him again by raising her chin. “Spill it out, doll.“

“I think I know who the person is that stole your stuff“, she admitted and he raised his eyebrows. “Enlighten me then“, he said and studied her face closely. She tried to keep her voice steady but she was nervous as hell because Sienna never liked to keep things from him. “I believe it was Frost“, she said. J gave her a confused look. “Why should he steal from me?“, J asked and Sienna shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Something must have happened…You know him! He wouldn’t normally do this.“

“Well, he started to do things that he normally wouldn’t“, J answered but didn’t free Sienna from his gaze. “Go on, doll. I know there is more you want to tell me.“ It has always been a mystery for her just how good J could read her. But she had stopped to question it a long time ago. He was very observing after all. She had noticed that the moment she first met him.

“He might be not alone“, said Sienna.

“What do you mean?“, asked J. And then she started to explain everything to him. She told him about Frost letting the sapphire be taken by a young girl and that he was currently trying to find her. J’s eyes widened with every word she said and he grew angry again. But she noticed that he was trying to control his rage in front of her. _And she really appreciated it._

“Why are you telling me this _now?“,_ he asked with an angry tone in his voice. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear before she spoke up again: “Because I promised Frost not to tell you anything about it. He was so embarrassed and didn’t want to anger you even more.“ J suddenly started to smile, but it wasn’t a real one that he usually only gave her. “Oh, he angered me even more by not telling me this from the start!“ J wanted to pass her but she stopped him by pushing her hands against his chest. “Please, J. He was just scared. Don’t do anything you would regret later.“ He eyed her closely. “Since when are you protecting him?“, he asked.

“It may have escaped your notice but I like him the best from all of your henchmen. J, he’s not your right hand without reason. Please remember that.“ He looked away from her pleading eyes and she continued: “Frost told me that the girl works for the Riddler. I don’t know if he was able to find her, but I’m worried about him. For what would he need such an among of weapons? It looks like he’s preparing himself for battle.“

“Why are you so sure that it was Frost who stole from me?“, J asked.

“Only you, me and the henchman know about your hiding spots. And Frost didn’t give me an update on how he is doing“, Sienna explained, a worried look on her face. J started to think deeply about something before he went back into their bedroom and left Sienna standing where she was. But he came back a few seconds later, her phone in his hands. “Call him“, he demanded and gave her her phone. Sienna smiled at him and dialed Frost’s number. _She waited and waited and waited…_

“He doesn’t pick up“, said Sienna after a while, her voice sounding even more worried. “What’s going on? He always picks up when we are calling!“ J let out a growl and tried to call Frost himself but nothing happened. “This is unusual“, said J and stepped closer to Sienna when he noticed the panic in her eyes. “Don’t worry too much, doll.“

“That’s usually my line“, said Sienna and walked in a circle, deep in thought. She finally turned to J when an idea crossed her mind. “We need to find him“, she said, her voice serious. J looked at her in disbelief. “What? Why? I’m sure Frosty can handle himself perfectly.“ But Sienna just shook her head. “I don’t have a good feeling about this, baby.“ J rolled his eyes but took his phone out of his pocket and called someone. “Garrett, get your ass up here and bring the equipment for locating someone“, he said but his voice still sounded pissed. It was annoying him that he had to go through so much trouble because his right hand let himself be outsmarted by a little girl. Sienna knew exactly how he felt.

“Thank you.“ She gave him a kiss on the cheek but J gave her a look. “I deserve more than that, doll face.“ Sienna smirked at him. “I’ll reward you later, daddy“, she said seductively and he wanted to pull her closer to him but a knock interrupted them. “It’s open! Come in!“, shouted Sienna and a moment later Garrett was in their living room again, preparing everything for locating Frost’s phone. „And?“, she asked him impatiently after a few minutes had passed. But Garrett shook his head. “I’m sorry but I can’t find him. His phone must be turned off“, the henchman explained.

“What about his car?“, asked J suddenly. Sienna smiled at her boyfriend while Garrett started to locate Frost’s SUV. “I receive a signal!“, said the man and J and Sienna looked curiously at the screen of the laptop. “It’s moving!“, said Sienna and turned to J. “Let’s get ready!“ She basically dragged him into their bedroom because he just wasn’t in the mood to go looking for Frost. He’d rather get this reward from her now.

“Don’t let him out of your sight, Garrett!“, shouted Sienna over her shoulder to the henchman that was still sitting in front of the laptop.

She had never dressed herself so quickly in her whole life. Sienna put on black pants, a tank top and a leather jacket, as well as some boots. She put her hair into a messy bun and kept her make-up natural. When she got out of the bathroom she found J still looking through his clothes. “Are you fucking with me?!“, she asked and raised her voice because he didn’t hurry at all.

“I wish“, was the only response she got. Sienna ignored his comment and went over to him, taking a quick look into his closet and choosing a black shirt and pants and a golden blazer to match his jewelry. “Here, now get dressed. We don’t want to lose him“, she said and left the room to go back to Garrett. As soon as she entered the living room, the henchman held his hands above his head, a dreadful expression written all over his face. “I didn’t do anything! I promise!“, he whimpered, closing his eyes as J followed Sienna seconds later into the room. “I don’t know how this could happen! It wasn’t my fault!“, said Garrett and his body was shaking with fear of what might come. Sienna looked at him, totally confused.

“What are you talking about?“ “Frost! I lost him! His car is no longer on the screen! Please, believe me…I have no idea what’s going on!“ Garrett’s pleading cries soon became silent as a loud bang came from behind her. A bullet hit Garrett right between the eyes and his limb body fell to the ground, a blood pool spreading under his head.

Sienna turned around to see J smirking at her.

“I wanted to do this all day.“


	7. Chapter 7

_Frost's POV_

“Ready?” Frost asked Klara.

The girl nodded her head and gave the sign to start the heist.

Frost had to checkmate the two goons at the main entrance of Falcone’s mansion and Klara would make her way into the yard to open the gate for her partner.

As soon as Klara heard the hiss of the smoke grenade at the entrance she took the grapple from her bag pack and swung it over the gate so it could pin itself into the big apple tree at the other side of the yard.

After testing if the rope could deal with her weight she climbed her way to the other side.

Frost meanwhile had knocked out the two goons at the main entrance.

“Klara?” he hissed after hearing no sound from the girl in black anymore.

“Please come in” her voice finally sounded out of the darkness and the big gate opened immediately.

She smiled at him after seeing the two shellacked henchmen to his feet.

“Nothing is more deadly than a man in a uniform” she purred.

“Let’s go.” “Frosty! Don’t you dare make another move towards this house!” she suddenly hissed.

“What?” the henchman asked irritated.

“Falcone has guards everywhere around the house. You can’t just walk in there and kill them off with a gun. The most of them are trained we have to be careful.”

“Have you been here already?” he asked while Klara observed the mansion for a few minutes.

She pulled him behind the bush where she was sitting as soon as she recognized he didn’t cover himself.

“Maybe two or three times, a few of my clients wanted some of Falcone’s stuff as well” she responded.

“And how do we get in there now?”

“There is a back entrance at Falcone’s office. He doesn’t want someone to enter his personal room so the door won’t be guarded. Here take this” she said.

“What’s that?”

“A hairpin, that’s how I got in here the last two times.”

“You’re kidding me” Frost said frowning at the little black hairpin.

“He’s a Mafia Boss but no one ever said that he’s a genius” Klara smiled.

Frost looked at her again then he shook his head and smiled.

“Oh my god you’re smiling” she suddenly squeaked and hugged him out of nowhere.

Frost had no idea how to deal with that.

No one had hugged him since a very, very long time but something about it felt nice.

Her touch was soft and he could smell the scent of her hair; cherry blossoms.

Even though he was kinda overwhelmed at the moment and didn’t hug her back he had to admit that he liked it and not even because -the by now all so familiar tingle in his chest- starts to feel like his heart might explode very soon.

He never recognized how small and petite her body felt like but the moment ended as abruptly as it came and two minutes later Klara and Frost were kneeling at the back door of Falcone’s office while Klara opened it with her hairpin.

“Okay from now on we have to talk as little as possible the rooms in here, are keen-eared like hell every wrong move could cost us our life. The sapphire must be in Falcone’s little gallery we have to go upstairs it’s the last door at the end of the hallway.”

Frost nodded his head.

“Alright.”

“And Frosty?”

“Yes?”

“Now you can put out your gun” she smirked.

“You ready?” she asked and opened the door which would lead both partners directly into the mansion and upstairs into the gallery.

“Ready when you are” he said.

Klara grinned and with a quick motion of her hand she gestured for Frost to follow her.

The two of them ran down the hallway silently but Klara stopped in front of the next corner.

He gave her a confused look and she nodded her head towards the goon which was guarding the stairs.

Frost looked at her with a raised eyebrow he took his gun and put a silencer around the barrel before shooting the man straight into the head.

The guy collapsed on the floor and Klara looked at Frost as if she had never seen such a man in her whole life.

“Don’t you have a gun as well?” he whispered.

“I’m not good with guns. That’s why I prefer throwing knives” she responded.

“Maybe I should teach you how to use one if we get outta here alive.”

Klara stopped again after they reached the second floor.

“Is that a date, Frosty?” she smiled.

“Attention!” Frost suddenly hissed and pulled Klara fast and rough with him into the next corner so that she bounced against his chest.

He covered her mouth with his hands as she wanted to open it and that’s when she heard the footsteps just a few inches away from them both.

Her eyes widened in shock and she pushed herself even tighter against Frost.

The footsteps came nearer and Frost knew that this goon wouldn’t turn around a few inches before the corner, he wrapped his left arm around Klara as tight as he could and grabbed his gun with his right hand, she covered her face into his chest and a few seconds later the sound of a body which had fallen to the ground sounded from the floor.

Klara looked up after Frost loosened his grip around her body a little bit her eyes flew from the dead man directly in front of her to Frost who was looking at her as well.

“Thank you” she said while her heart was hammering against her chest.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes, let’s go” she answered.

“Hairpin”, she said after they reached the gallery door.

Frost gave it to her and a few seconds later the lock clicked and they entered the room.

Klara closed the door behind them already searching for something new in her bag pack.

“Don’t move Falcone has an alarm system that includes laser strings all around the sapphire” she warned Frost and gave him a spray bottle.

“Spray it on the ground, the lasers will be visible after a few seconds then I will get us the sapphire” she said eyeing the blue jewel from across the room.

Frost started to spray immediately and a green laser net was visible within more or less than three seconds just like Klara said.

“How do you want to-“Frost started but he didn’t have to speak further because Klara already started to avoid touching the lasers with a few very impressive and artistic stunts.

He couldn’t even look that quick so fast did she made her way to the glass pane around the jewel.

“There you are, I’m sorry mummy has to kidnap you again but I need you to save uncle Frosty’s life” she said and took one of her throwing knives out of a retainer around her thigh.

She could feel Frost’s gaze at her what made her smile seductively.

“What? I told you my weapons are not visible to see for everyone” she purred and started to cut out the glass while Frost tried to ignore the heat that was forming into his body after that sight.

“Ah, come to mummy-“

Klara was about to finally take the sapphire after cutting a circle into the glass pane with her throwing knife but a loud ringing noise made her freeze like a dear in headlights.

Frost looked at her like he wanted to throw himself out of a window it was his phone which was ringing right now.

“You didn’t turn it off” Klara said her facial expression a whole mess between shock, anger and fear.

Frost opened his mouth to apologize but it was already too late, the door slammed open and more than five goons entered the room visible armed all weapons directed at Frost and her.

“Hands up or we’ll shoot!” one of the men said.

“Sorry but we really don’t have time for this” Klara said grabbed the sapphire and started to throw her knives at the men in her way.

Frost shot three goons down while they were focused on Klara and as soon as she made her way up to him again he grabbed her by her wrist and started to run.

“Come on!” he yelled over the sound of all the guns behind them.

“Run further I’ll give you backing fire” he said and gave Klara a quick shove before Frost started to shoot at the men which were following the two now.

“They stole the sapphire! Get them!”

“There’s the entrance!” Klara shouted over her shoulder after Frost and she reached the yard again but before they could make it to the gate a terrifying sound of pain behind her made her stop running.

_Klara’s POV_

It felt like the time was moving in slow motion, Klara didn’t know when she dropped the sapphire but she knew exactly why she dropped it and the picture would forever hunt her worst nightmares.

“FROST!” she yelled running back to where he had been shot down.

Three men were running towards her but she knocked them out with her knives before they could even dare to touch her.

Tears were running down her cheeks as she tried to make the blood stream at his right shoulder stop.

“Frosty wake up, please” she sniffled.

“Run …” he murmured his eyes half closed.

“No, come on stand up” she said and helped him get on his feet again.

He was grunting in pain as she managed to help him walk out of the mansion but the worst part wasn’t over yet she could still hear some of Falcone’s men following them and the car was still not in their near.

“I know, I know … don’t move too much …” Klara said her voice shaking.

She couldn’t hold Frost any longer he was too heavy and too tall for her to carry him but she persevered.

He wouldn’t let him die here.

“It’s okay, there’s the car we can make it.”

Klara moved as fast as she could without hurting Frost too much but it wasn’t possible the men behind her came closer with every second and she had to hurry even though Frost was in pain.

Finally she reached the black SUV which was parked beyond the mansion.

“Frost, where are the keys?” she sobbed but Klara had to realize that he already passed out.

More and more tears were streaming down her face while she reached for her last knife and shattered the window of the passenger seat to finally open the door.

She positioned Frost in the passenger seat so that he wouldn’t have that much pain to feel while she had to drive the car.

“Don’t you dare to die, Frosty I’m warning you” she said closing the door of the passenger seat and running towards the driver’s side.

Klara let out a cry as a bullet hit the exterior mirror.

She entered the car without hesitation after shattering the window of the driver’s seat as well.

“Oh god, come on!” she yelled in fear as she tried to hot-wire the SUV.

“Open up!” a rough voice from outside barked.

“Fuck you!” Klara shouted and hit the gas pedal as soon as she could finally start the car.

She hit the man in front of the SUV but it took her a while to remember how a car was working.

She had a few driving lessons in the past but that had been years ago and she didn’t finish the whole thing.

“Oh fuck come on, clutch, gas, clutch, gas!” she repeated it like a mantra then finally the car was moving right when another bullet hit the windshield of the SUV.

“Fuck off, you asshole!” she yelled after hitting the gas like a maniac.

Ten minutes later she was totally focusing on the streets, because she finally managed it to leave Falcone’s goons behind her however she did that.

She had no idea all she knew was that she needed to help Frosty as soon as possible otherwise he wouldn’t make it.

It was pure luck that the streets were nearly empty so she couldn’t hurt or interfere, someone with her driving skills.

The car always flooded after she had to stop on a traffic light and as she finally reached a parking under her apartment she even managed it to let the car crush into a tree.

“Oh come on, don’t get on my nerves” she said leaving the car fast to carry Frosty into her apartment.

Someone would call the breakdown service in the morning.

“Oh god …”

In the apartment she laid Frost onto her bed and crawled over him as soon as she had everything for an emergency operation.

His pulse was low and he lost a lot of blood.

Klara ripped the upper half of his uniform apart and started to work on the wound.

“Shhh” she said after he twitched a few times under the pain.

“It’s fine, I’m here.”

“Please don’t die …”

It took her one hour to remove the bullet from his right shoulder, disinfect the wound and stitch it together again Klara had never seen so much blood not even on her own body.

At the end of the operation she wrapped a strong bandage around his shoulder which would avoid that the wound opened up again if he’d favor his arm.

“It’s over, Frosty. We’re safe”, she whispered after covering his body with a blanket.

She was lying down next to him just to look if he was alright now but a few minutes later she had been falling asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

_Joker’s POV_

Sienna and J arrived at his club in the evening. They got out of the purple Lamborghini and made their way into the building, passing a whole bunch of his henchmen who already awaited them outside. J placed his hand on his girlfriend’s back as he led her through his club and into his private booth which was already prepared for them. J took a seat on the comfortable cushions and gestured for Sienna to sit on his lap. She didn’t hesitate. They’ve been together for so long now and it became a kind of tradition for them that she would always sit on his lap as often as possible.

J wrapped his arms around her body as she took her rightful place and waited for the waitress to take their order. They didn’t have to wait long, after all. A very beautiful young woman with long black hair made her way over to their table. She gave Sienna an respectful nod but smiled at her boss with sparkling blue eyes. J returned the smile but Sienna’s majestic eye roll didn’t go unnoticed. He knew how easily jealous she could become but that didn’t stop him from smiling at his employees. “What can I getcha?“, she asked with playful voice and looked between the couple. J ordered a Whiskey and Sienna a Tequila. The waitress nodded and glanced at J one last time before she went back to the bar.

He could feel Sienna shifting in his lap and she turned around to look at him. “Where is he?“, she asked, getting impatient.

After losing Frost’s signal and killing one of his henchman, Sienna had told him about Frost visiting Ricky Preston, who worked for J as well. Ricky had given Frost information about the young girl who stole the sapphire J so desperately wanted. Both of them now hoped that Ricky was able to tell them about his meeting with Frost because Sienna still didn’t give up on finding his right hand. J, who just wanted to see his doll happy and pleased, had given in to her pleading and that’s why they were at his club tonight. He and Sienna waited for Ricky to show up because J had sent for him.

His girlfriend had always loved to spend time at his club. She was an excellent dancer and singer and liked to perform on stage to give him a show. It was needless to say that he enjoyed how her body moved to the music and the control she had over it.

But sometimes jealousy took over her and she threw every woman who even dared to look at J a hateful and sharp glare.

“I’m gonna kill him if he doesn’t show up in five minutes“, said J, also growing impatient. Sienna smiled at him and stroked his cheek. “But only after he told us what we need to know“, she said and started to hum as J caressed her back with his long fingers.

She looked magnificent tonight. Sienna wore a tight, short and golden dress and her hair fell in gorgeous curls on her naked shoulders, her other tattoos also visible for him. She had a butterfly on her left shoulder and he could read the words _S loves J_ on her left collarbone very clear, thanks to her cleavage. He looked down and stroked with his fingers above the crown on her right thigh. He had tattooed her this one a few years ago, when he had made her his Queen. J smiled as he looked up again and brushed her hair aside, so that the two crossed pistols at the back of her neck met his eyes. He leaned closer to her and kissed the spot of this tattoo. Sienna let out a giggle. “That tickles“, she laughed and turned to look at him. She smirked and got up from his lap, earning a growl from J, but only to sit down on him again, straddling him this time. She run her fingers through his green hair while batting her long eyelashes at him. J grabbed her hips and wanted to kiss her roughly, but he was interrupted when one of his henchmen suddenly appeared in his booth to inform him about Ricky’s arrival.

“We will continue this later“, Sienna smirked and J rolled his eyes. “You still owe me a reward, doll“, he said and the smile on her face only grew to an even wider one. She nodded her head. “I know, baby.“

Sienna wrapped her hands around his neck as Ricky entered the booth. His girlfriend nuzzled closer to him as both of them smelled the alcohol. Ricky must have drunk a whole liquor store to smell this bad. J noticed how Sienna wrinkled her nose and immediately buried her face into his neck. He started to smile. Sienna loved his scent. She once told him that if she could bottle his scent up, she would wear it around her neck the whole day.

“Ricky“, greeted J the drunk man and gestured for him with a wave of his hand to take a seat. Ricky slumped next to Sienna and J but didn’t pay them much attention as the waitress from earlier came towards them and placed their ordered drinks on the table. “I’ll take the same!“, said Ricky and grinned at the young woman. “You had enough“, decided J and looked at the waitress. „Leave us.“ She nodded her head and made her way back into the crowd of dancing people.

“So, Ricky…“, began J and squeezed Sienna’s thigh to make her get up from his lap and sat beside him. “I’ve heard you got some information for us about our dear friend Frosty.“ J leaned back in his seat and watched the man next to him closely. Ricky turned to look at his boss and his dark eyes widened, as if he just now realized who had talked to him. “Frost? Nah, I haven’t seen him in ages! How’s good old Frosty doing?“, asked Ricky and the smile on J’s face grew even wider. But it wasn’t a friendly one.

“Don’t gimme that, Ricky“, said J and sat closer to the man. “He paid you a visit a few days ago, you know, to get some information about a girl who works for the Riddler.“ Ricky seemed to think about J’s words for a while. “What has the little query to do with Frost?“, asked Ricky all of a sudden.

“Little query?“, asked Sienna.

“Yeah, sweetheart, that’s how the Riddler calls her. I don’t know her real name, sadly. Quite a hot chick, this girl… I gotta tell ya, she’s a keeper“, murmured Ricky dreamy. J’s hand tightened on his cane because of the nickname Ricky had used for his girl. No one would even dare to call her that in front of him. J shot Ricky an angry look. “So, you do know about Frost coming to see you“, hissed J. Ricky looked him in the eyes. “He just wanted information about the girl. I don’t know what Frosty did after he left. But I guess he went looking for her.“ Ricky suddenly started to laugh. “Hahaha, he looked like a lovesick fool, desperately looking for a girl he would never have a chance with!“

J shared a look with Sienna who only raised her eyebrows.

“You didn’t turn out to be useful, Ricky. What a waste of time“, said J with an annoyed expression on his face. Ricky then finally started to realize what that could mean for him. He broke out into a sweat. “Mr J, I assure you that this is all I know. I’m always grateful to help ya with everything you want me to. I am in fact of great use!“

J rolled his eyes. “Are ya sweet talking me?“

Ricky started to panic. He looked at Sienna but his eyes didn’t stay on her face. Instead, they made their way down to her cleavage and that was the moment J finally lost it. He put his gun out of his holster and raised it straight to Ricky’s head. The man was shaking now and he closed his eyes immediately. “I’m sorry, boss! I didn’t mean to upset you!“ Ricky was getting so nervous and scared that he knocked Sienna’s glass of Tequila over. The alcohol landed right onto her beautiful golden dress. She let out a sharp breath and stood up from her seat, glaring at Ricky with hatred.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Miss!“, Ricky gasped, his eyes now widened in shock. J growled at him. “Oh, this is just too perfect. I gave her that dress for our anniversary, you piece of shit!“, snarled J and before Ricky could reply anything else, J had pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the club and the man’s lifeless body fell to the ground.

J put his gun in his holster again and also stood from his seat. He took Sienna’s hand and led her into the private section of his club, where he kept several dresses for his girlfriend as well. He didn’t want her to go home like this, after all. Sienna quickly changed into a short red dress. “It’s a pity“, she said, after looking at her ruined dress again. “I loved this one.“

“I’ll buy you thousand of those, baby“, J said and held the door open for her. Sienna sighed. “I know but this one was special. It was your anniversary gift“, she said and walked out of the room. J gritted his teeth. He hated to see his doll upset.

“Let’s go home“, suggested J and grabbed her hand again but Sienna stood her ground. “You haven’t danced with me yet“, she said and looked him in the eyes. _Fuck,_ thought J. _He had promised her a dance for forgetting their anniversary in the first place. He had never been good with dates anyway._


	9. Chapter 9

_Frost’s POV_

He woke up because of a sharp pain on his shoulder.

It took Frost a few minutes to realize what happened the last night.

They had been at Falcone’s mansion, Klara stole the sapphire back and then … he got shot.

Klara!

Frost lifted himself up to sit bolt up-right into the bed in which he had been laying a few seconds earlier.

Bad idea screamed his shoulder and punished him with a backstabbing pain that made him fall into the cushions again.

His eyes scanned the room, that must be her apartment but where was she now?

He hardly remembered that Klara carried him the whole way from Falcone’s mansion back to the car and then she must’ve driven it to her apartment.

Didn’t she say that she hasn’t got a drivers license?

What if she got hurt as well whilst driving the SUV?

A bad feeling started to grow in his chest.

What if something happened to her?

But that thought was washed away as soon as Frost heard the door open and close again, the sound of tinkling keys filling the room.

Klara stopped in her movement as soon as she saw that Frost was awake.

In her arms she held a medium sized paper bag which she placed onto the kitchen counter before coming towards him.

She smiled in relief.

“I already thought you wouldn’t make it anymore” she said and sat down on the bed next to him.

“What happened after I passed out?” he asked also worried about her wellbeing.

“I carried you to the car and tried to drive that god damn stupid thing I could manage to get rid of Falcone’s men and drove the SUV against the tree under my apartment …”

She grinned at him apologizing but he couldn’t be mad at her for crushing a stupid car that also just belonged to his boss.

She saved his life even though she had had the opportunity to safe her own ass.

He just shook his head and smiled at her.

“If my shoulder is fixed I will teach you how to drive a car you’re a threat to every human being on the streets out there.”

“Hey! Be nice I saved your life” she said but laughed at his amused tone.

She never saw him smiling and joking like that.

“How do you feel?” she asked suddenly more worried again.

“Could be better” he responded.

“I think we have to change the bandage, but first you should eat and drink something. You’ve lost a lot of blood you won’t be fit within the next three days that will take a bit longer.”

“Klara?”

“Hm?”

“What about the sapphire?”, he asked while she was about to stand up from the bed.

She turned around to face him again giving him a sad look.

And in that moment he recognized that the black mask she used to carry around her eyes was missing, what gave him the permission to admire her whole face.

She was beautiful her face looked like the face of a doll her features were girlish and dainty her face could just as well be made out of porcelain.

And he couldn’t deny that this girl did something with his feelings.

Could it be?

Did he fell in love with that pretty little thing?

“I’m sorry. I’ve lost it at Falcone’s yard after you got shot … I know that was the only reason we had been there at all but … you were hurt and … we wanted to steal the jewel back to save your life as well and then … I mean who would care about the jewel if you could’ve died anyways. That wasn’t worth it. We still can get it back when you feel better again.”

A few minutes of silence followed after her explanation.

“I’m really sorry, Frosty” she whispered.

“It’s not your fault, it was mine. If I had turned off my phone they wouldn’t have caught us” he said.

She shook her head.

“It’s no one’s fault. Things just didn’t go as they were planned, like always.”

Her voice sounded even sadder after she stood up from the bed to warm up some food.

Why was she so sad now?

“Here, sorry it’s not the best but I’m not good at cooking” Klara smiled as she handed one of the plates to Frost.

“Thanks.”

—————————————————–

“Aren’t you worried that your parents could find out what you’re doing here?” he suddenly asked.

Klara immediately stopped eating and looked at the photo on the dresser at the wall besides her.

It showed her mother a beautiful tall woman with red curly hair just like hers she smiled brightly into the camera; there wasn’t a single day since her death on which she didn’t miss her.

“They can’t say much about it anymore …”

Frost looked at her then after seeing her teary eyes he realized what was making her so sad.

“I’m sorry …” he said with way softer voice than usually.

“It’s okay you couldn’t have known about it” she just said without looking him in the eyes anymore.

The pain in her chest grew stronger she never felt like that since a while, she always could distract herself with her work before she had to feel like that but now … it felt like to be thrown in the same black hole that had surrounded her before she became who she was now.

“I guess we have to change your bandages …” she said after a moment of silence.

She didn’t eat the rest of her pizza and Frost felt like he just committed a big mistake that he never wanted to make.

Klara disappeared into the bathroom and it was the first time since he could think that he felt bad for something he asked and a very huge pain in his chest –which had nothing to do with his injury- started to grow as soon as he could hear her sniffling at the other end of the door.

He always thought that nothing in the world could really deter her from being a happy and sometimes very exhausting little girl but now Frost could see the face behind that façade.

Klara’s real self.

As she came back Frost noticed that she was dressed differently, maybe because there were crying traces on her clothes and she didn’t want him to see it.

Anyways he didn’t think that it was good for his already messed up mind and his feelings that this girl would change his bandages whilst wearing panties and just a top.

A familiar heat grew in his body as she came towards him, she tried to smile again but he could see that her eyes were red from crying. “

Sit up it’s time for the doctor to check on you” she said.

“Well let’s see …”

For a few seconds Frost forgot to breathe as she came up to the bed and sat on top of him so she could reach his injured shoulder way better.

He hardly tried to focus on something else than her naked legs which were touching the sides of his upper body.

“Stay like that. It will hurt when I take the bandage off” she informed him with her angel like voice.

Frost watched her working on the bandage around his shoulder but that still kept him away from so many questions and of course the thought of her half naked body touching his own.

“What happened to your parents?”

He couldn’t stop the question from leaving his mouth and after he realized what he said he just wanted to throw himself out of the window.

Klara fell silent and stopped her movements for a second than she caught a deep breath and began to speak whilst changing Frost’s bandage.

“Three years ago I had been a student at the Juilliard School for dance, drama and music in New York City. Dancing always had been my biggest passion since I was little. It first started with ballet then I wanted to learn river dance and street dance. My parents let me do everything that I wanted but only under the condition that I will be excellent in every dance genre I was doing at that time. It wasn’t my mum who established this rule it was my dad. Me and my mum wanted to keep the dancing thing as a hobby but my dad began to drill me as soon as he saw the potential in what I was doing. My former hobby started to become a real nightmare with him as my trainer, he yelled at me whenever I did something wrong and I told him that he has to stop or I won’t dance anymore. My mum heard what I said and she always had been on my side at those things but … she couldn’t do much about it because … He started to abuse her as soon as she spoke the truth. He whaled her whenever I wasn’t in the near at first but as soon as he saw that I became a wreck around all the stress and the violence he also beat her when I was home. He also said if I didn’t pull myself together he would hit me as well. My mum told me to run away, to move out of this house, start a new life but I couldn’t let her stay there. In the end she won and I run away from home. Not for the first time but now I was able to handle things by myself. I started to dance again after a mental breakdown and applied for an audition at the Juilliard School in New York. They invited me and that’s how I came to New York. Everything started to get well in the end but … nothing was good. I always called my mum at home and she pretended that she was alright. One day I had a ballet performance to which I invited her but a few minutes before the appearance could take place she called me from home. Dad nearly beat her to death she wanted to come and see me so bad and then he caught her at the front door and everything escalated. I dropped the performance and drove home but as I arrived there the police men kept me from entering the house. My mum threw a knife after my dead in self defense after he nearly killed her. He died immediately but before the police or the ambulance could arrive there … she passed away.”


	10. Chapter 10

_Joker’s POV_

“I’ll tell ya something“, began J. “You’ll try to call our Frosty again and if he picks up, I will dance with you, doll.“ Sienna tilted her head. “Promise?“, she asked.

_Oh, for god’s sake!_

“Promise“, said J and Sienna took her phone out of her purse and dialed Frost’s number. And to everyone’s surprise, she didn’t have to wait long because Frost actually picked up. “Frost!“, screamed Sienna, totally perplexed. “WHERE ARE YOU?“ She put him on speaker.

“I’m sorry, Sienna. But I can’t talk right now“, said Frost and J noticed that his voice sounded kind of different than usual. A worried expression appeared on Sienna’s face. “What’s wrong? Do you need help?“

“No, it’s just—“

All of a sudden, they heard a female voice giggling on the other end of the line. “Frosty, who are you talking to? Just hang up. I’m sure whoever it is can’t do anything about our whereabouts now. Come back to bed, baby. Your girl is needy for you!“

J raised his none existent eyebrows and Sienna’s eyes widened. “Frost!“, she said, more urgent this time.

“I’m sorry, but I’m very busy—“

“Come on now, baby. I want to feel your head between my legs“, said the unknown voice and J could see that his girlfriend wanted to hang up as soon as possible. But instead she just yelled “FROST!“, again, waiting for him to explain himself.

“I’ll call you later!“, Frost said and his voice sounded as if he were in a rush.

“Don’t you dare!“, Sienna threatened. J grabbed her phone and screamed: “IF YOU DARE TO HANG UP THE PHONE, I’LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!“ But it was already too late. Frost had hung up.

J let out a growl and looked at his girlfriend, clearly pissed. She had a look of pure horror all written over her face as she looked up at him. “What the fuck was this?“, she asked, bewildered.

“Well, I guess our Frosty is having some fun with the enemy!“, snarled J and wrapped his arms around her shoulders forcefully, leading her through his club and to the exit. “He’ll regret that“, said J and sounded utterly dangerous.

“Seems like he found the girl…“, muttered Sienna, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“That’s the only good thing about all this“, said J. “He better not come back without the sapphire.“

But before they even reached the exit of the Smile and Grin club, Sienna stopped dead in her tracks. “What about my dance, _daddy?“_ J growled at the nickname but his anger had not fade away for a second. “I’m not in the mood, doll“, said J and grabbed her hand again, but she pulled it away. “But you promised to dance with me!“, said Sienna, her voice raising. _“Twice!“_

“Guess what, baby? Frosty also promised me to get me the sapphire but rather fucks the girl who stole it from me! SOMETIMES PEOPLE AREN’T DOING WHAT THEY’RE SUPPOSED TO DO!“, he screamed and Sienna took a few steps back to get some distance between them. _Was she scared?_

J sighed and got closer to her, stroking her arms with his hands. He usually liked it when people were afraid of him but he never wanted to see her this way. J tried to swallow his anger but Frost’s betrayal was something that made him _feel._ It wasn’t just rage. It was also deep disappointment because he had trusted the man like no one else until he met Sienna.

“Let’s go home“, said J for the second time this evening. Sienna slowly nodded her head and let him touch her by taking her hand. They left his club together and got into the purple Lamborghini. J even held the car door open for her but her usual _Thank you_ didn’t leave her lips. Instead, she just said nothing and he closed the door with a growl and a loud bang. Before he also got into the car, he turned to one of his henchmen who guarded his club. “I want you to do some research about this girl who works for the Riddler. She’s known as _little query“,_ said J and the man, whose name was Bill, nodded. “I’ll expect your report in a few hours“, added J and then took his place behind the wheel.

Sienna didn’t talk to him at all during the whole ride home, even though he tried to start a conversation. But she has always been stubborn. J gave up after another wave of silence hit him and parked his car right in front of their penthouse. Sienna didn’t waste any time and got out of the vehicle, not waiting for him. J rolled his eyes and followed after her. When they entered the penthouse, she went straight to bed and as he joined her, she rolled away from him, so that he only got a view of her back. J let out a low snarl and also faced away from her. He waited till his girlfriend fell asleep and then allowed himself to get some sleep as well.

~*~

J awoke to the sound of loud music. He forced himself to open his eyes and when he noticed that Sienna didn’t lay next to him, he knew exactly where the loud music was coming from. J recognized the song as _You Give Love A Bad Name_ by Bon Jovi. Sienna once told him that is was her favorite song because it reminded her of him.

He got up from the bed and wanted to scream at her so bad. J never appreciated and tolerated it to be woken like this. But he knew exactly why she decided to do just that. It was payback. He hadn’t danced with her yesterday night and now she was taking her revenge on him. _This was her kind of punishment._

Well, she had always been creative.

He crossed their bedroom quickly and opened both doors. He was ready to scream at her over the music, but not a single word left his red lips as he saw her. Sienna wore one of his dress shirts and just some panties while swaying her hips to the music. Her eyes were closed and she ran her fingers through her dark hair. J really wanted to stay mad at her but he couldn’t help but admire her precise movements. It turned him on like nothing else. Especially when she wore his clothes.

J decided to stop staring and sneaked closer to her. He wanted to make his girl happy again. Sienna didn’t hear him over the loud music and her eyes were still closed, so she didn’t see him coming as well. J used the opportunity of her distracted mind and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Sienna stopped her movements abruptly and turned in his arms. “Don’t scare me like this!“, she said but started to smile. J grinned back at her and placed her right hand in his. He put his other hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. “I owe you a dance“, he said but Sienna shook her head. “No, you owe me two.“

He gave her a look. “But one is fine right now“, added Sienna quickly. J smirked and put his mouth to her ear. “Good girl“, he purred and both of them started to move to the still playing music. Sienna wrapped one hand around his neck and touched his green hair at the back of it. He purred again and raised his arm, so that his girlfriend turned around herself. She laughed and ran her left hand down his naked chest. “God, you’re so good“, said J seductively and Sienna smiled up at him. As the song started to end, she raised her hand to run her finger along his jaw line. He leaned in to her touch. Sienna stood on her tiptoes and smashed her lips to his. J growled into the kiss.

“I’m sorry for being a bitch yesterday“, said Sienna after pulling away from him. J usually liked it when she was bitching around but only when it was the good kind of bitchy. “I’ll forgive you, doll“, replied J and kissed her again. He would never apologize to her but his girlfriend never expected him to do so anyway. J showed his feelings with actions rather than with words.

A sudden knock at the front door made them pull away from each other. “Who’s that?“, asked Sienna and looked at him. “Bill, probably. I instructed him to gather some information about this little query“, explained J and handed Sienna her silk dressing gown before he went into the hallway to open the door for his henchman. “I have what you wanted, boss“, said Bill as he entered the penthouse. “Good evening, Miss“, greeted Bill Sienna as he noticed her presence.

Bill didn’t waste time and handed J some documents. “Her real name is Klara Monroe. She started to work for the Riddler as a master thief after her parents died. She’s 19 years old but I didn’t find anything about her address. She’s nowhere registered“, said the henchman. J quickly scanned the documents and then raised his head. “A master thief?“ Bill nodded. “She’s responsible for many robberies in Gotham since a few years now.“

“Then why have we never heard of her?“, asked Sienna, crossing her arms.

“Because she’s like a ghost. Not many people ever got a glimpse of her and she doesn’t attract much attention due to her young age“, replied Bill.

“Get the team together“, said J suddenly. “I want all of you to find her. Bring this little bitch to me! And don’t forget Frost!“ Bill looked at his boss, confused. “Frost is with her?“, he asked and J growled. “He’s more likely inside her.“ The henchman looked even more confused now but said nothing else. Just as he was about to take his leave, Sienna’s phone started to rang. “It’s Frost!“, she said and J started to laugh like a maniac. “Perfect timing, Frosty! Pick up, pick up, pick up!“, he chanted and Sienna did what he said. She put him on speaker again.

“Frost?“, she asked.

“Sienna, thank god! Look, I’m sorry about yesterday but I’ve got a real problem now!“, he said and they could hear very loud noise in the background. “We tried to steal the sapphire back from Don Falcone but got caught and now he’s trying to crash down the front door!“ J could hear the panic in his voice but he didn’t pay much attention to it. “DON FALCONE? ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE GOT BEEF WITH THE BIGGEST MAFIA BOSS IN GOTHAM NOW?“, screamed J, totally mad now.

“Boss?“, Frost didn’t expect to hear J’s voice.

“Damn right“, growled J. “Where are you right now?“

Frost named an address. “Boss, I promise that I’ll explain everything later! I could just really need some back up now.“ J shared a look with Sienna and rolled his eyes at her expression. _Of course she wanted to help him._

“I’d rather let you die“, said J, emotionless. “You betrayed me.“

“Boss, I never—“

“No more lies!“, yelled J. “I heard you fucking this slut!“

“Enough“, said Sienna and her voice sounded dangerous. “I’m coming for you, Frost“, she said and J’s right hand let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you!“

“YOU WILL NOT!“, screamed J but Sienna had already hung up the phone. “I will not let him die“, she said and took his face in her hands. “You can trust me. I’ll bring him to you.“ J grabbed her wrists and looked deep into her eyes. “You’ll get killed“, he said and tried to not make his voice sound worried. “I can look after myself. You taught me that“, she smiled up at him.

J didn’t doubt that. He had seen her in action but it was Don Falcone Frost was dealing with. J was smart enough to know that you didn’t mess with a huge mafia boss. But his girlfriend had already made up her mind about saving his right hand’s life. “I’ll come back to you“, she promised and kissed him softly.

_Unlike many other people, Sienna had never broken a promise once._


	11. Chapter 11

_Frost‘s POV_

Silence took over the room after Klara had spoken.

Frost never would’ve expected to hear something like that from her and he felt like he had to say anything but he couldn’t he just looked at her, at this pretty delicate face.

_Was that the reason why she became a thief; to forget her past and live a new life where she didn’t have to remember all the things she had been going through?_

“That wasn’t the only reason why I became who I am now” she suddenly said her voice full of sadness.

Frost was about to ask what else could’ve happened that was most likely as horrible as what she told him a few minutes ago but he decided that it was better to keep his mouth shut right now.

He didn’t want her to remember all those things again.

“Straight your back” she said as she was about to wrap a new bandage around his injured shoulder.

It still hurt like hell but he was more focused on her cold body that was touching his heated skin while she was working on his injury.

She was so close that he could even touch her nose with his own.

“Too tight, or is it okay?” she asked after she was done.

“It’s good, thanks” Frost answered looking her in those beautiful crystal blue eyes again before realizing that his voice changed into a low whisper.

Klara responded the look he was giving her and he could see how her cheeks grew slightly red.

_Klara’s POV_

It felt like butterflies were running amok in her stomach as she recognized the smaller getting gap between her and Frost.

_Would he kiss her?_

_How would that be like?_

She had never really kissed anyone in her whole life, she was always way to busy with her dancing stuff and her dad hadn’t allowed any kind of boyfriend in her near in the past.

And since then there also hadn’t been boys or men which could’ve attracted her attention.

Her breath got heavier with every second and exactly when she felt like her heart was jumping out of her chest he bridged the last distance between the two of them and kissed her.

She didn’t know what to do at first, it felt beautiful like a firework was exploding in her body but she was a bit irritated as his tongue suddenly entered her mouth.

Of course she knew how a kiss worked and how people do sex but everything felt so overwhelming right now she couldn’t even focus on the easiest things.

 _God she must be a lousy kisser,_ she thought her cheeks burning from embarrassment as he pulled away from her carefully.

“I’m sorry I … haven’t kissed somebody till now” she whispered while tears were forming into her eyes.

Frost gave her the softest look he had ever shared with someone and whipped a single tear away from her left cheek.

“That’s nothing you should be embarrassed off” he said kissing her again like she was made out of porcelain and he could break her with too much pressure.

This time she gave into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck without hurting his shoulder and letting go off her shyness a little bit.

Klara had never felt an emotion so strong like this one, her whole body was tingling, her heart was racing and something between her legs started to pulsate and get … _wet?_

_Was that normal?_

A slight moan escaped her lips as Frost was kissing his way down her neck.

Her body started to grew hot and this strange but yet really amazing feeling between her legs became even stronger as she felt something hard pressing against her sweet spot.

_Was that his …?_

But Klara couldn’t worry much about it anymore as soon as she helped him taking her top off.

She didn’t know if she was ready to have sex now but she knew that if she was ready she wanted it to happen with him.

He was so gently whilst kissing and touching her now exposed skin, she knew that it has to feel just like that the first time.

She was still sitting on top of him, he couldn’t move much because of his shoulder but that was okay, he was injured and it was her first time so everyone was at least a little afraid of pain whilst doing it, she guessed.

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room it was some kind of an unknown sensation for Klara feeling the hot naked skin of someone else pressed against her own, whilst kissing as if there wouldn’t be a next morning.

It was fascinating to watch and feel how her body reacted to his touch and the contingencies between both skins she especially liked how her breasts and her hard nipples were rubbing over his chest all the time.

Klara never thought that this could turn her on so much.

With reddened cheeks she now opened the belt of his pants whilst kissing him slow and passionate.

She hadn’t much of an idea how it would feel like to have him inside of her but if it would be like what she just experienced it couldn’t be wrong. “

Are you sure you want this now? If you’re not ready yet we can still wait, it’s okay” Frost said between another hot kiss.

She really learned fast how to use her tongue.

She smiled at him as if she had never heard something more beautiful and sweet.

“No it’s fine I want it. I think I’ve waited long enough …”

She continued taking off his pants and a few seconds later he slid down hers as well.

“Maybe this will hurt a little bit, I’ll try to be careful” he said before entering her tight pussy.

Klara just nodded her head she knew from a few former friends in her past that it always hurts the first time and that there might be a little bit of blood from piercing through the hymen but with a man like her Frosty it should be worth the pain.

_Frost’s POV_

It felt like heaven for Frost diving into such a tight little pussy with his rock hard cock, watching how her beautiful body was moving onto him.

He closed his eyes in pleasure but as he opened them again he saw how Klara condoned her face in pain, he cupped it into his hands and shifted her body weight in a position that wouldn’t cause her that much pain the first time.

“Shhh. Give it a moment” he said and kissed her down her weak spots what caused her to moan and he knew that the pain was fading away, he had made her a woman now.

_Klara’s POV_

After the first few blows which had caused her more pain that she would have expected, the whole thing started to feel unbelievable amazing in the end.

Frost was the best man to whom she could’ve given her virginity after all.

He was so caring and soft with her, something that she wouldn’t have expected since he seemed to be one of the toughest and most stoic men she had ever met.

Klara kept on moving, feeling is mouth sucking on her so erect nipples.

The desire between Frost and her was so intense that she suddenly felt the tingle between her legs growing and growing until everything inside of her seemed to tighten and the orgasm drowned both of them in a wave of pleasure.

“Does it still hurt?” he asked a little worried after she collapsed onto his chest, cuddling herself tight against him.

“No” she answered breathless and smiled up to him before she closed her eyes.

_**3 days later** _

“Catch me if you can” Klara purred avoiding Frosts hand again.

He was about to feel better he could strain his shoulder now more than a few days ago.

Since then Klara and him had spent their life only in bed ordering some food from a pizza service, having sex till late night and enjoying the life without work together.

They’ve nearly forgotten about the sapphire until Frost received a call from someone he didn’t expect anymore.

His phone was ringing while Klara had wrapped her arms around his upper body from behind kissing his neck and the injured shoulder. Since the first time they’ve had sex things had changed a lot with her, she was really someone who learned fast and enjoying sex with him became meanwhile her new favorite work out.

He grinned at her and took the call whilst she was giving him a show.

“Frost! WHERE ARE YOU?”

The grin on Frost’s face disappeared as he recognized the voice of Sienna at the other end of the line; Mr J’s Queen.

“I’m sorry Sienna but I can’t talk right now” he said trying to avoid that she could hear what he was doing right now.

“What’s wrong do you need help?” she asked, her voice all worried.

“No it’s just-“ but Frost got interrupted by his little lady.

“Frosty, who are you talking to? Just hang up. I’m sure whoever it is can’t do anything about our whereabouts now. Come back to bed, baby. Your girl is needy for you!” Klara giggled pulling him back into the bed.

She was all naked and suddenly Sienna’s voice was as irrelevant as any other random voice somewhere down the streets.

Klara was biting her bottom lip smiling up to him while she let a finger wander to her pretty little pussy, touching herself and motioning for her lover to join.

“Frost!” he heard Sienna yelling again but he didn’t care anymore, he was hypnotized by the way his girl was touching herself showing that this could be him already.

“I’m sorry, but I’m very busy-“

“Come on now, baby. I want to feel your head between my legs“Klara purred.

“FROST!”

God this will cost him his life someday but at the moment he also couldn’t do much about it he was still injured …

“I’ll call you later!” he finally said and hung up the phone before he burrowed his head between Klara’s legs and only her moans could be heard again.

_Klara’s POV_

Klara woke up to some strange sounds which came from outside the streets.

Looking at the clock on her nightstand it was nine p.m.

It sounded like a few people were about to enter the apartment building, there were quiet voices and a lot of car doors slamming.

“Frosty, wake up” she whispered and kissed her boyfriend softly.

Frost blinked a few times to get a better view over the room.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked after he saw his girlfriend’s worried facial expression.

“I don’t know, but something doesn’t feel right” she responded and got up from the bed to look outside the window what made her heartbeat stop for a second in horror.

“Oh god …”

“Dress up, we have to leave” she said before Frost could even ask for a second time.

His face lost the relaxed look and he put on his clothes immediately just like Klara.

She put on her usual black dress, the stockings, the mask and the gloves before grabbing three of her throwing knives out of the drawer on her nightstand.

“How did they find us?” Frost whispered looking outside the window now as well.

At the parking under the apartment there were standing three black Vans all of them belonged to Don Falcone’s men.

Frost took his gun from Klara’s nightstand loading it then he searched for his phone and dialed Sienna’s number.

He knew that Mr J would probably kill him for everything that happened past the last week but there was no chance that Klara and he could get outta this alive without help.

She was a great fighter but he was still injured and couldn’t finish off as much opponents as her and she couldn’t kill them all, since they don’t even know how many men would enter the apartment if they came up here.

“What are you doing?”

_Frost’s POV_

“Calling for help” he whispered wrapping an arm around Klara’s waste to comfort her a little.

“Please pick up … I know I wasn’t the ideal henchman lately but I’m still working for you …” “

Frost?” he finally heard her worried voice.

“Sienna, thank god! Look, I’m sorry about yesterday but I’ve got a real problem now!“ he said and just in that moment a loud bang echoed from the door and Klara freed herself from Frost’s comforting grip to get ready for a fight while her boyfriend was explaining the situation to whoever he was talking to at the phone.

“We tried to steal the sapphire back from Don Falcone but got caught and now he’s trying to crash down the front door!“

“DON FALCONE? ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE GOT BEEF WITH THE BIGGEST MAFIA BOSS IN GOTHAM NOW?“ another voice sounded from the other end of the line a voice that sent pure panic through Frost’s entire body.

“Boss?“ he didn’t expect to hear Mr J’s voice but what he expected was that his boss was the madness in person by now.

“Damn right“, Mr J growled. “Where are you right now?“ he asked like he wanted to skin his right henchman alive if he found out where he was hiding.

“What’s your address?” Frost asked Klara in a hurry.

“Kensington Lane, 23”, she answered immediately.

_What? That wasn’t even ten minutes away from Mr J’s penthouse!_

Frost gave the address to Mr J, followed by the next apology and a request for help.

“Boss, I promise that I’ll explain everything later! I could just really need some back up now.“

“I’d rather let you die“, Mr J yelled. “You betrayed me.“

“Boss, I never—“ Frost tried to explain again but Mr J interrupted him.

“No more lies!“

“I heard you fucking this slut!“

Frost’s heart jumped into his pants, he should’ve known that Sienna put him on speakers.

Mr J would kill Klara if he will ever meet her.

“Enough“, Sienna’s dangerous voice suddenly interrupted everyone.

“I’m coming for you, Frost“, she said and the first henchman let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you!“ Frost hung up the phone and as soon as he looked at Klara Falcone’s men shot the whole front door down.

_Klara’s POV_

“Aw look at that boys, the little query and the clown’s best man, such a lovely couple. Too bad we have to kill you” the man which had been entering the room at first said and pointed his gun straight at Frost but before he could pull the trigger one of Klara’s knives drilled itself into his throat.

“Alright, who’s next?” Klara asked through squinted eyes.

 _They shouldn’t even dare to touch her Frosty_.

The next man was about to decapitate her and Frost just shot him straight between the eyes.

Klara smiled at him.

“Anymore volunteers?” she asked and gave the rest of the men a feisty look.

One of them attacked her directly with a carpenters hammer but she grabbed his hand after avoiding his hit and cut his hand off with the next knife and while he spent his time with screaming in pain she rammed it straight into his chest until no single sound came out of his throat anymore.

“Fucker” she just said ready for the next one she could deal with but as she turned around to face Frost again one of the other men was standing next to him, his gun pressed against her boyfriend’s temple.

“And now sweetie, be a nice girl and give me your last knife, or I’ll blow your lovers brains out” the goon said.

“I’ll skin you if you kill him” she said aggressively and as soon as those words had left her mouth another loud bang and the sound of machine guns filled the whole room, while some strange people with masked faces entered the apartment followed by none other than _the Queen of Gotham City._


	12. Chapter 12

_Sienna’s POV_

She came just at the right moment. Sienna stared daggers at the man who threatened Frost with a gun against his temple and drew her own golden gun, a gift from J which he had given her a a long time ago. The bullet hit the man straight between the eyes and his lifeless body fell to the ground next to Frost. J’s right hand looked at her with a grateful expression on his face. “It’s not over“, she said and took a quick look around the room.

Sienna raised her gun again to shoot a man who was attacking one of her own people but her gun was kicked out of her hand by one of Falcone’s men. “You gotta be more careful, beautiful!“, he laughed but Sienna jumped and wrapped her legs around the man’s shoulders, throwing him to the ground. He let her gun fall.

But he was stronger than expected. The man rolled them over and looked down at her, drawing a knife from his belt. Sienna tried to kick him, but the man made sure that she couldn’t move an inch. “Ahhh, you’ve got fire. I like that!“, he grinned and was about to ram his knife into her chest, but the man suddenly was thrown off of her by none other than Frost. J’s right hand slit the man’s throat with his own knife and Sienna was able to pick up her gun. Frost had just saved her life.

“Thank you“, she said, still trying to catch her breath and Frost gave her a short nod. The sound of machine guns still filled the entire apartment and Sienna almost didn’t hear Frost’s fearful scream: “Klara!“ She quickly followed Frost’s eyes and saw the young girl surrounded by at least five of Falcone’s men, pointing their weapons at her. Sienna and Frost raised their guns at the same time and started to shoot them down. One by one fell to the ground and the girl named Klara dared to open her eyes again. She looked at the dead men to her feet and then her eyes locked with Frost’s. “Baby!“, she cried out and ran towards him, jumping into his arms. Sienna took a step back and a small smile appeared on her face. She looked around the room once more, because she noticed that it became awfully quiet. All of Falcone’s men were laying dead on the floor. But Sienna also recognized the bodies of four of her own henchmen being dead.

“What’s this?“, the young girl suddenly laughed. “Toy story?“ She looked at the masked henchmen and pointed at their costumes. “You’re not in the position for making jokes right now“, said Sienna but all of a sudden several henchmen raised their machine guns and pointed them at Klara. “What the hell?“, screamed Sienna and shot them all a questioning look. _“What are you doing?“,_ her voice was sharp. “Command from the boss“, answered one of the shark men but Sienna shook her head. “I’m not gonna let any of you kill a young girl“, she said. “We will bring them both to J. And that is _my command.“_

“Sorry, Miss. But we’re more afraid of the boss and what he’s about to do when we disobey him“, explained the man. Sienna rolled her eyes and drew her gun from her holster. She shot the man right into his heart. Then she turned around and looked at the other henchmen with a faked smile. “Anyone else?“

“Wow, I like her!“, smiled Klara.

The henchmen shared a look with each other and then lowered their guns. “The boss will kill her though“, said one of them. “It doesn’t matter if it happens here or in his club.“

“We’ll see“, said Sienna but she knew that the henchman was probably right. She just didn’t want to be in charge when the girl was about to be killed. “You have to explain a lot to me and J, Frost“, said Sienna as they were about to leave the building. “I know and I’m really sorry“, he said but stopped when he noticed that Klara wasn’t following them. Sienna saw the girl taking a last look at her completely destroyed apartment. “My apartment…“, she whispered.

“That’s the least of your problems right now“, said Sienna and gestured to Frost that they needed to hurry. Frost took Klara’s hand and led her away from her place. “Where are you taking us?“, she asked and her blue eyes met Sienna’s brown ones. “To the _Smile and Grin_ club“, she replied shortly and continued to make her way down the stairs.

~*~

If Klara was afraid, she didn’t show it. Sienna had no idea what to think about her behavior. She was either very brave or very stupid. But as Sienna turned around to look at her in the backseat of the black SUV, she noticed that Frost was holding her hand the whole time. She really seemed to mean a lot to him.

Sienna decided it was best to warn J about what she did. She took her phone and dialed his number. “Hello, princess“, she heard him say at the other end of the line. Sienna immediately started to smile. “How did it go?“

“Good. I’m bringing Frost to you. We’re on our way to the club right now“, said Sienna and J started to purr. “Good job, baby. You’re not hurt, are you?“

“No, I’m fine. But J…There is something else I need to tell you“, she started and J fell silent for a moment. _This was never a good sign._ “What is it?“, he asked with a sharp voice. Sienna sighed. “I’m not only bringing Frost to you but the girl as well“, she said and J let out a growl. “But I ordered for her to be killed!“, snarled her boyfriend, clearly upset. “I know, baby. But you wanted to talk to her at the beginning, remember?“

“Yeah, but only to kill her by myself in the end“, said J. “Don’t tell me you took a liking to her.“

“No, of course not. But maybe we should let her explain herself first?“ She heard J growling again. “Just get your pretty ass over here already“, he said and then hung up the phone.

“What did he say?“, asked Frost immediately. But Sienna didn’t answer him. Instead, she glanced at Bill who was in the driver’s seat. “Hurry up“, she said. The henchman nodded and sped up the car. After just 10 minutes they arrived at J’s club and got out of the SUV. Sienna led them into the club and went straight to the private section where J was already waiting for them. “Wait here“, Sienna said to Frost and Klara and decided to face J alone first. She pushed the beads curtains aside and saw J looking up at her. “I prefer you in a dress“, he said and scanned her body. She was wearing mostly black leather and boots. “I know but it’s easier to fight in this“, she replied and took a seat next to him. But J automatically grabbed her hips and made her sit on his lap. She straddled him and he pushed her dark hair out of her face to get a better look. “Before you meet Frost, you need to know about another thing“, Sienna said and J rolled his eyes. “What have you done now?“

“I didn’t do anything, baby. Frost did. And if he hadn’t done it, I wouldn’t be here right now“, she explain with a calm voice. “He saved my life.“

J grunted. “I know what you’re asking of me, doll. You don’t want me to kill him“, he said and Sienna nodded her head. “Exactly“, she wrapped her hands around his neck. “It’s only fair.“ J suddenly grabbed her wrists and looked deep into her eyes. _“Fair?“,_ he asked and his voice sounded angry. “Was it fair of him to let the sapphire be stolen by a stupid girl and then ran away with her?“ Sienna stared right back at him. “He didn’t run away. He tried to get the sapphire back. And it seems like Klara helped him with that.“ J raised his none existent eyebrows. “Ohhh, are we calling her by her first name now?“

Sienna sighed. “I don’t know more than you, baby. That’s why I brought both of them here“, she said. “Frost is your most important henchman. Let’s give him the chance that he deserves.“ J looked up to her in disbelief. _“That he deserves?“,_ he repeated her words in a mocking tone. “He deserves a bullet through his thick head for disobeying me!“ J suddenly started to laugh and grinned at her. “Just imagine his hurt face when he realizes that he’s not my favorite boy anymore!“ Sienna freed herself from J’s strong grip and glared at him, her cheeks flushing. “Don’t kill him, please!“

Her boyfriend’s expression changed like the weather. All of a sudden he flipped them over and pushed her back in the comfortable cushions. J hovered over her. “I’m sick of you telling me what to do“, he said and brought his red lips to her right ear. “Even though you’re quite hot when you argue with me like that, doll.“ Sienna stared up at him but her eyes soon traveled down to his lips. She pushed herself up a bit and touched her lips to his and started to kiss him fiercely. J kissed her back and slid his tongue into her mouth. Sienna allowed him entrance and their tongues started to fight for dominance. J growled and pulled away from her. “I know what you’re doing, baby. But you can’t manipulate me. That’s my job!“ He smirked at her, quite proud of himself.

J stood up and sat down again while Sienna did the same. He put two fingers into his mouth and whistled for Frost and the girl to join them. Two other goons of J followed, armed with guns but J waved them away. “Leave“, he said and the two men disappeared while Frost and Klara took a seat next to Sienna instead of J. Her boyfriend noticed this, of course. “Ohhh, my Queen can be quite deadly herself“, he said with a wide grin on his face. “Don’t underestimate her.“

And to everyone’s surprise, the young girl was the first one to answer. “Well, at least she didn’t try to kill us when she had the chance, you big diva.“ The grin disappeared from J’s face and he looked at her, rage building up inside him. “What did you just say?“, he asked dangerously. Frost looked at Klara with pleading eyes but the girl didn’t shut her mouth. “Oh, I have several other nicknames for you as well. How do you like _green haired bitch_ or _Queen J?_ That’s actually my personal favorite.“ She started to laugh and Frost started to panic.

“Don’t listen to her, boss! She’s just scared and doesn’t know what she’s saying!“ J’s head snapped into his right hand’s direction but before he could reply, the girl cut him off. “No, I’m not!“, she said and glanced at Frost.

“You should shut your mouth if you don’t want to get killed“, said Sienna and got Klara’s attention. “Killed?“, she asked, confused. “Why should this drama queen here try to kill me? I helped Frosty to get the sapphire back, after all!“

“He has killed for less“, replied Sienna and looked at J. He was more than angry. It looked like as if he could kill the whole city right now. “Where is the sapphire then?“, J asked and smiled The Smile. Sienna and Frost knew this smile all too well. It was a smile that could kill. And no one dared to mess with J when he was smiling like that. No one except Klara.

“Oh, we don’t have it anymore. I dropped the sapphire when we broke out off Falcone’s mansion“, she said casually and that was the moment J finally lost it. He drew his gun out of his holster and pointed it at the girl. “It will be such a pleasure to kill you“, he said and grinned. Sienna could feel Frost moving next to her. “Boss, please—“

“SHUT UP OR YOU ARE NEXT!“, yelled J and looked back to Klara. She was shaking now but still managed to look back at him with hateful blue eyes. “DON’T EVEN DARE TO HURT HIM!“, she suddenly screamed as Frost pulled her behind him. Sienna watched in horror as J started to laugh like a maniac. “Well, I guess I have to kill both of you then!“


	13. Chapter 13

_Klara’s POV_

“Don’t even try to kill him, you green haired witch” Klara hissed at Gotham City’s most dangerous psychopath.

“Klara” Frost said in a warning ton. The Joker’s face turned red in madness.

No one had ever dared to talk to him like that and he would make that girl pay for it this was for sure.

“You’re right I should rather kill you, you little disrespectful cunt!”

“No!” Frost shouted but Sienna hold him back before he could do something very stupid.

“Doll be so kind and take care of our favorite man, I will go and have a little chit chat with this bad little slut” Mr J growled and dragged Klara out of the VIP section roughly.

“Hey don’t touch me Queen Bitch!” Klara yelled what caused many people in the club to look at them before turning back to their business as soon as they recognized the owner of this club staring at them dangerously.

“SHUT UP!” Mr J yelled back and covered her mouth with his hand brutally before pushing her through a big purple and gold doorway; his master office.

Klara hit the ground just a few seconds later and Mr J slammed the doors closed behind him.

“You, you little pain in the ass, GET UP!” he screamed at her and pulled on her hair to make her get on her knees.

Klara was crying in pain but she didn’t show a single spark of fear in front of Mr J while he put his favorite knife out of his jacket pocket.

“I heard you like playing with knives a lot” he grinned grabbing her chin roughly to make her look him in his cold murderous blue eyes.

“I like playing with them as well especially when there is a feisty little bitch to kill that doesn’t have enough respect for the King of Gotham City.”

He was kneeling down in front of her putting his knife to the right corner of her mouth, laughing like a maniac.

“You like bad jokes, don’t you? They make you laugh a lot, now let’s see if we can put a smile on that disrespectful delicate face of yours again!”

“Go on, hurt me, destroy me, kill me but you still won’t see that stupid sapphire again and your best man will turn his back at you if he sees what you did” Klara hissed feeling a slight trickle of blood running down her chin from the blade of Mr J’s knife.

“Do you think that’s important to me? HA HA HA … Frost fucked up the moment he let you steal my property and he will pay for that as well, I will take his most precious baby girl away from him. Oooh nothing is sweeter than the sound of a beloved human dying in front of somebody’s eyes.”

“Just imagine how his face will look like when he sees your dead body …” Mr J cackled.

Klara couldn’t hold on herself anymore the thought of her baby getting hurt like that was unbearable.

“Fuck you, Queen J” she hissed and spitted him right into his pale face.

“Oh that wasn’t very smart of you, little one” Mr J growled.

——————————————————

_Frost’s POV_

“Don’t be stupid he will kill you!” Sienna said still trying to avoid that Frost could run after Klara.

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT!” he finally yelled at her.

Sienna looked at him in disbelief.

“I rather die with her.”

“You love her …” Sienna said as if someone just told her the ending of a fairytale.

“Kill me if you want but I won’t let him kill her.”

“Frost no, wait! God you’re so stubborn!”

Sienna followed him immediately to Mr J’s office but it was already too late for her to stop him.

Frost stormed into the room and as he saw that Mr J already had had a fight with Klara he pointed his gun at his boss without thinking about it.

“Let her go” he said.

Klara’s dress had cuts on several places some of them were bleeding and it seemed that Mr J had slapped her a few times before she finally gave up fighting against him.

Now he was holding her in front of him his knife pressed against her throat, she was crying and Joker was laughing all the way.

“Frosty don’t be stupid” he snarled.

“I’m all serious, boss. Let her go” Frost repeated until he heard another gun clicking right behind him.

“Drop the gun, Frost” Sienna ordered.

“If he lets her go” Frost said.

“How could you become that weak?” Mr J asked despising.

“Put the gun down you fool I’ll get you a new girl. Gotham has a few of them running around every corner.”

“I’m sorry, boss but that’s not how it’s working” Frost answered cold.

“Frost I’m serious drop the fucking gun” Sienna’s voice said now for the second time as she came into the room as well standing now between her King and their first henchman.

“Baby it’s okay just do what she says …” Klara’s thin voice whispered before Mr J could shush her again and then all of a sudden Sienna pulled her trigger.

—————————————————-

_Klara’s POV_

“NO!” Klara screamed and started to struggle against the Joker’s iron grip.

Sienna was standing in front of her so that she couldn’t see Frost but she knew that if she saw her baby laying there she would beg Mr J for her death.

But before she could see him the Queen of Gotham pulled her trigger once more and this time the bullet hit Mr J’s knife and threw it to the floor, while the King was holding his hand in pain.

Klara used the opportunity to run away and as she was about to pass Sienna she saw Frost still standing in the door frame, his gun lying on the ground just like Mr J’s knife.

Sienna just unarmed them all.

“Frosty!” Klara said and jumped into his strong arms.

She had never felt this relieved in her whole life.

“Are you hurt?” she asked and cupped his face into her small hands before kissing him passionately.

“Doll” a low and gravelly voice suddenly broke the silence and everyone froze in their actions.

“What was that?” the Joker asked his Queen dangerously.

“I’m sorry I just couldn’t resist, she made me jealous and you look so hot when you’re angry, daddy” Sienna answered giving him one of her most desiring kisses.

Mr J purred at her and Frost was just relieved that this actually seemed to work but Klara suddenly burst out into laugher what made everyone in the room look at her.

_Daddy, she had never heard something more ridiculous._

“I’m sorry I can’t that was just too good” she laughed whipping away some tears.

“Hey you just survived my boss don’t curt your luck, baby” Frost murmured into her ear.

“Sorry, sorry I’m clear, I’m good” she finally said and grinned at Sienna and Mr J.

“Diva Daddy” she started to giggle again, what made even the Queen of Gotham laugh.

“WHAT’S SO FUNNY DOLL?” Mr J asked mad like hell.

“Queen J is bitchin’ around again” Klara just quoted his blowup.

Sienna couldn’t help but giggle at those words.

“STOP IT YOU LITTLE-“

“Wow I love your boots” Klara suddenly said.

“Really? ” Sienna said smiling at the little girl.

“Yeah they’re beautiful.”

“Aw thank you!”

“OKAY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!” the Joker asked out of nowhere.

“I think I just started to like her, baby” Sienna responded.

“Wha?!”

“I think we should let her and Frosty explain what happened to the sapphire and maybe we can get it back then.”

Mr J looked at her as if she was nuts.

“DOLL!”

“Shush sit down! You two too, now tell us what happened.”

Klara and Frost looked at each other she smiled at him but he was just confused.

“Well I lost the sapphire after we’d stolen it back from Falcone. It was in his yard, his men were about to kill us and they shot Frosty so I accidently dropped the jewel to save his life” Klara finally explained now more focused and respectful towards the people she was talking to.

“Aw. Did you hear that J. She saved his life” Sienna said emotionally but Mr J just rolled his eyes and growled whilst sitting in his big office chair, playing with the knife that could by now drowned in the blood of that little cunt, who was speaking now.

“I wanted to help him get it back, but you Queen J are the most ungrateful person I’ve ever met. He did everything for you and you wanted to kill us, what a witch are you?”

Mr J was about to throw his knife after her but his girlfriend interrupted him with her laugher again.

“You must admit that this isn’t a lie” she said after he gave her a look.

“Oh you shut up, doll” he growled.

“And you two, what do you think are you doing now, hm?” he looked at Klara and Frost.

——————————————————–

_Frost’s POV_

“We can still get the sapphire back boss”, Frost spoke now instead of his girlfriend.

He thought that she said enough for today.

“But we could need some help.”

“HELP?! After everything you asked of me?!”

“J!” Sienna tried to calm her King down.

“Look. I’m very sorry about what happened but maybe we could build at least a team to get your sapphire back” Frost said again.

“That’s actually a good idea, J. No one can beat Don Falcone alone, but if we team up-“

“No way, just over my dead body!”

“Don’t act like a dickhead” Klara suddenly said again but this time Frost covered her mouth with his hand and spoke further.

“Just think about it, boss. You know it would work great if we would use all our weapons.”

“He’s right, baby” Sienna agreed.

Klara just nodded her head and mumbled something unclear behind Frosty’s hand but everyone could see her smiling.

Sienna smiled back at her, she kinda found that girl adorable.

“Baby put your hand away I can’t breathe” Klara muttered.

“Do you promise not to say something offending?” Frost asked her serious.

Klara nodded. “Good.”

“Isn’t she adorable?” Sienna whispered towards Mr J.

Mr J furrowed his none existent eyebrows in disbelief.

“Yeah like a goldfish.”


	14. Chapter 14

_Sienna’s POV_

A few days had passed since that almost disastrous meeting at J’s club. They were now preparing themselves for the attack on Don Falcone, who still kept the sapphire in his big mansion. J still didn’t like the idea of letting Klara alive, but at least he had stopped trying to kill her. Sienna, on the other hand, really started to like the young girl, very much to J’s disliking. She had always been a person who loved to see people being in love and she was very fond of the relationship between Klara and Frost. Sienna didn’t have to worry about Klara suddenly starting to like her boyfriend because that would certainly never happen. They were still pissing each other off to no ends.

But Sienna and Klara really started to get along. And that fact made J so mad, he could barely control himself. But Sienna insisted on keeping Klara around because it was a nice feeling to have another girl in the team.

_“Don’t do this to me, baby“, said J one day while laying next to her in bed. “I can get you a puppy, everything you want but don’t even dare to ask me if we—“_

_“But J! She’s so cute! Can we keep her?“_

_“NO!“, yelled J and faced away from her._

This conversation had happened a few days ago. Needless to say that J would do everything for his girl, so he tried to tolerate Klara the best he could, even though he sucked immensely at it. Sienna still appreciated his efforts and therefore spend a lot of her time with Klara. J and Frost were currently on a business meeting and wouldn’t be home till late in the evening, so Sienna decided to call Klara upstairs into the penthouse to get to know her better.

“You wanted to see me?“, asked Klara as she entered the hallway and then joined Sienna in the living room. “Yes“, said Sienna and gestured for the girl to take a seat on the large couch. “I wanted to talk to you.“

“Did I do something?“, asked Klara, confused but Sienna shook her head and smiled. “No, not at all. But I assume you are bored?“ Klara nodded. “Yeah, Mr J took my Frosty out today, even though I wanted to spend some time with him.“ Sienna’s smile grew even wider as she noticed the pouting look on the young girl’s face. _She was adorable._

“I know that feeling“, she replied. “Whenever J is working and not taking me with him, I miss him till he’s coming back.“ Klara looked at her and Sienna felt that the girl wanted to ask her something very badly. “Please forgive me if I’m sounding rude, but…“, she paused and raised her eyebrows at her. “How can you even be with a man like him? How can he make you happy?“, asked Klara. Sienna let out a laugh and she could see that the girl was very relived because of her reaction.

“You don’t know him like I do“, began Sienna, smiling. “He was there for me at a time when no one else was and he made me who I am today. I’m so glad to have met him because he changed my life for the better.“

Klara looked at her in disbelief. “You make him sound like a hero.“

“Oh god, no. He never was a hero, dear. But he saved me.“

“He _saved_ you?“

“Yes“, confirmed Sienna. She showed Klara her left wrist where the letter _J_ was tattooed on her skin. “Under this tattoo is a nasty scar that I got from my abusive ex boyfriend. He had pushed me down the stairs because I wanted to leave him.“

Klara listened curiously as Sienna continued. “His name was Logan. He had worked for J and wanted to met up with him in his club, to talk about some business deal. My ex took me with him and that was the first time I’ve met J. _God, he was so handsome._ That was the first thing I noticed when I first set my eyes on him.“ Sienna smiled at the memory. “But Logan got very distracted by some girls once they wanted to order our drinks and J used his inattention to talk to me. He had noticed the scars on my body. I also had a bruised lip because Logan had slapped me hard across the face the night before.“

“Asshole“, muttered Klara under her breath and Sienna nodded.

“J asked me if Logan was treating me right and I saw a chance to get rid off him. I told J everything about him being abusive to me and on the same evening, Logan was laying dead to my feet.“

“Mr J killed him?“, asked Klara.

“No, I did“, said Sienna. “J offered me to take revenge on that bastard by killing him myself. And that’s what I did. You have no idea how good that felt.“ A smile spread across her face. “So yes. J has saved me and brought me into a whole new world. He was the one who taught me how to defend myself.“ Sienna let out a laugh. “Oh god, I was so miserable at my first shooting lesson.“

Klara laughed with her. “Frosty was already working for Mr J, right?“, she asked. Sienna nodded her head. “Yes, but Frost barely talked to me in the beginning. Perhaps he thought I wouldn’t be sticking around for so long.“ Klara smiled at this. “I can’t really imagine Mr J being so sweet.“

“Like I said, you don’t know him like I do. But J can be sweet sometimes, especially when he wants to make me happy“, Sienna explained and a warm smile crossed her features. “At least he feels the closest thing to love for you“, Klara said, also smiling. “You deserve it.“

“Aw, you’re cute“, smiled Sienna. “But I’m sure your first meeting with Frost wasn’t very romantic either, was it?“ Klara let out a loud laugh and smiled. _Her smile made her look so innocent._

“I think I got on his nerves so hard! You know, he tried to find me for hours and then after he finally did, I just played with him the whole time“, said Klara and couldn’t stop laughing at the memory. “I even stole his keys for the SUV just to let him find me…I guess I had already been falling for him there!“ Sienna noticed the dreamy look on her face and how her blue eyes sparkled whenever she was talking about Frost. That was love.

“And he fell for you, too“, said Sienna. “I’ve never seen Frost like this, to be honest. He really seems to be more relaxed around you. And that’s a beautiful thing. That you can make him feel at ease.“

“You’re really good at that, too!“, said Klara, smiling. “With Mr J, I mean. The way you calmed him down when he tried to kill me? Genius! But I guess he’s still mad at me.“ Sienna snorted at her words. “Does that surprise you? No one ever talked to J like that. I’m really surprised that you’re still breathing, little one.“

“Well, no one can resist my charm!“, laughed Klara.

“He only didn’t kill you because I didn’t want him to“, said Sienna and the girl looked surprised. “Why?“, she asked. Sienna smiled a bit. “First, you’re important to Frost and Frost is important to me. Second, it’s nice to not be the only girl anymore. And third, I admire you for your strength.“

 _“What?“,_ asked Klara, totally confused. “The Queen of Gotham feels admiration for me? Well, that’s something I can tell my future grandchildren about.“ Sienna laughed. “I’m really serious. You’re so strong at such a young age. I admire you for that because I wasn’t able to be the person I am now back then.“

Klara gave a short but understandable nod. “I see…Thank you.“ She smiled at her. “But I wasn’t always this strong“, she admitted and paused for a second to gather her thoughts. “My parents died very early“, she started and Sienna decided not to tell her that she already knew about her parent’s death. She was just going to listen closely, like Klara did when she had talked about her past.

“My dad was also an abusive asshole“, she said and locked eyes with Sienna. “Especially towards my mother. He tried to kill her after a fight and she got injured very badly. She defended herself by throwing a knife at him and in the end, they ended up both dead in our family home.“ Sienna had clapped her hands over her mouth while listening to Klara’s story and her eyes had widened in shock. “I’m so sorry“, she whispered. Klara just nodded. “Yeah, it was pretty hard.“ She looked at Sienna again. “Are your parents still alive?“, she asked and Sienna couldn’t help but feel like Klara wanted to change the subject as soon as possible.

She shook her head. “No, my father drunk himself to death when I was just 16 because he kept blaming me for my mother’s death.“

“What happened to her?“, asked Klara carefully.

“She died while giving birth to me. I never got to know her“, Sienna said, looking away from the girl. “The first thing I ever did was kill somebody.“ It had always been hard for her to live with such a weight on her shoulders but she eventually got used to it.

“I’m sorry“, she said quietly. “And your dad blamed you for that?

Sienna only nodded.

“That wasn’t your fault“, said Klara immediately. “No child is responsible for a mother passing away whilst giving birth. You’re the last one to blame.“ Sienna looked up again. She didn’t feel very comfortable about talking all of this but it felt good to let someone know about her feelings. J knew about her past of course, but he wasn’t someone to talk about feelings and she respected that.

“You’re such a strong and independent woman. I’m sure your mum would be proud of you“, said Klara and smiled again. But Sienna didn’t return the smile. “I doubt that“, she replied. “Look around. Would she be really proud of the life I’m living now? I don’t think so.“

“She would be damn proud!“, Klara insisted. “It doesn’t matter what you became. She loved you and she would understand all of your decisions that you made in life. A mother’s love is unconditional.“ Klara smiled again and this time Sienna smiled back at her. “That’s true“, she agreed. “Thank you.“

Klara got a bit closer and suddenly wrapped her arms around Sienna, hugging her. Sienna was surprised at first but she returned the hug. “It feels so good to have finally met someone who understands me“, muttered the young girl into Sienna’s dark curls.

They pulled away from each other as the front door of the penthouse suddenly opened. Sienna heard J’s voice already coming from the hallway. As he entered the living room they noticed that he was followed by Frost as well. Sienna smiled. It was a good thing to see them working together again without trying to kill each other.

“What are you two doing?“, asked J suspiciously and narrowed his crystal blue eyes at Klara. But she only smiled up at him.

“Just talking about our feelings, baby“, smirked Sienna. “Do you want to join us?“

J quickly left the room as soon as these words left her lips. Sienna laughed but didn’t expect anything else. Her smile grew only wider as Klara greeted Frost with a warm hug and a passionate kiss. Sienna decided to leave them alone and followed J into their large bedroom.

“Baby?“, she called out for him when she didn’t see him anywhere. But all of a sudden two strong arms wrapped around her body from behind and she could feel his hot breath against her ear. “Daddy’s gotcha“, he purred. Sienna smirked and turned around in his arms. As soon as she locked eyes with him, he crashed his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily. “Hmm, I suppose the meeting was a success“, she murmured through his kisses and J purred again. He picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. “We shouldn’t be loud this time“, Sienna warned him. “Klara and Frost are still in front of the door.“

J growled and then flashed her a dirty grin. “Let them hear!“, he said and threw her onto the bed, quickly getting on top of her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Frost’s POV_

The silence that has taken over the car a few minutes ago was even more unbearable than Mr J’s desire to kill.

It was the first day for Frost working for his boss again after all the things that happened past the last week and Mr J wasn’t a man that forgives easily actually he never forgives anyone besides his queen but Sienna had never made such big mistakes since she was with her king.

“Feeling uncomfortable, Frost?” Mr J asked besides him while his right hand had his eyes glued to the traffic lights outside the car.

Frost didn’t know what to answer every word he would say could mean his death even though Sienna had forbidden Mr J to kill him or Klara but the Clown Prince of Crime wasn’t famous for his big indulgence.

“Boss?” he asked as if he didn’t understand the question.

Mr J chuckled but not his amused chuckle it was the one that said: “Do one wrong move again and your life is over.”

“Don’t think that you’re my favorite again just because you made it out of that dramatic situation yesterday. If it hadn’t been my queens wish to let you and this annoying little slut live, I would’ve killed you both without mercy.”

“I know, boss, I’m sorry” Frost said still his eyes focused on the streets.

“Don’t apologize; you know how much I hate that” Mr J snarled.

“I’m sorry.”

“I SAID NO APOLOGIES!”

“I-“ Frost started but Mr J gave him his most deadly look and Frost thought it would be better to be quite again.

Gladly the drive to Mr J’s today’s business meeting was over in the next five minutes.

He ordered all of his henchmen and a few new faces to come to his club for discussing their next big heist; the return of the Joker’s long lost sapphire.

The club was empty as Frost opened the door for his boss but that wasn’t surprising at all it was late in the afternoon and the club wouldn’t be opened up until eight p.m.

“Ah my folks sit down, sit down we have to talk about something” Mr J announced as he saw that everyone had already arrived.

“As you can see, our dear old Frost decided to show up again at our front door with nothing in his hands but an annoying disrespectful little beast that he rather fucks than bringing MY SAPPHIRE BACK!”

A gunshot echoed through the VIP section and one of the goons who dared to let his biro click while Mr J was speaking had been fallen to the ground dead.

Another goon raised his hand in fear and Mr J thought about shooting him as well but then he decided against it, at least he was brave enough to say something, he could decide later if it was a useful question.

“Patrick” Mr J smiled at him dangerously.

“I-I’m sorry for the question boss but why is Frost here if he messed the whole thing up?”

“Yes Frosty … why are you still here?” Mr J grinned and Frost was about to think of grabbing his gun but he resisted that impulse.

“You all know that none of you would still be alive if you did what he did” Mr J said his words long and drawn out.

“But my Queen decided that Frost could still be useful after all because at least he brought us the girl that knows where to find my god damn jewel and he knows where Falcone is probably hiding the thing.”

“I don’t know that sounds very vague …”

“Wha?”

The man who had spoken froze in his actions.

He hadn’t talked directly to Mr J he had talked to his seatmate and now all the blood ran out of his face after realizing that Mr J was focusing him like a predator.

“Did you mean that the ideas of my queen suck, hm?”

“N-No, of course not, b-boss!”

“Oooh but that’s exactly what it sounds like, my dear friend” Mr J said his voice all low and sinister but before he could send a bullet trough that goons head a gunshot sounded just a few inches besides Mr J.

Frost shot the shit talker down and his boss sighed in annoyance whilst looking at his first henchman as if he wanted to say: “Fine, guess that means I’ll forgive ya.”

_Klara’s POV_

After talking to Sienna Klara felt some kind of release in her chest.

Like there always had been stones that bore heavily on her little heart.

She had never talked about her past with someone since her parents died and it was a good feeling to finally found somebody who could understand how she had been feeling all those years.

Klara and Sienna were interrupted in their hug as the front door of the penthouse opened and they could hear the Joker saying something to a goon which was probably guarding the door like always.

“What are you two doing?” Mr J asked sternly as he saw Klara and Sienna spending time with each other.

“Just talking about our feelings, baby” Sienna grinned at her king and Klara could hear the Joker leaving the room immediately.

He didn’t like that and Klara knew it what pissed him off even more but at the moment she didn’t find much joy in annoying Queen J.

She rather welcomed back her Frosty with a big hug and a very passionate kiss.

“How was your day?” she asked smiling up to him.

“Better than expected I guess he didn’t hate me anymore” Frost smiled back at her and carried her to their own little private suite one floor underneath the penthouse.

“And what were you talking about with my bosses’ girlfriend?”

“Just a few things about each other’s past” Klara said.

Her voice had lost the girlishly sound, that was always the case when she had to remember her past life.

“What about the heist? Is there any chance to finally get that stupid little blue thing back?” she asked.

She knew that someday she would have to tell her boyfriend her whole back story but at the moment … Klara just wanted to go for sure that she wouldn’t lose him like she lost her parents and herself …

Herself … would he still love her if he knew that her mind was controlled by two different persons? And would he still want her if he knew how broken she actually was?

And how the biggest step of becoming who she was now took place?

“Well I guess our team is complete by now. The plans are made we just have to wait until Mr J allows us to get active” Frost explained whilst placing soft kisses at Klara’s neck and her cheeks.

She started to relax again and her dark thoughts were replaced by the beautiful feelings his touches were leaving on her skin.

He really loved her.

And that’s what she needed more than anything else.

“You make me happy you know that?” Klara whispered facing him with nothing than unconditional love behind those sparkling crystal blue eyes.

She smiled after he gave her a kiss.

He wasn’t a man of big words, but that was one of the things she loved most on him because she could always read his feelings in his eyes and he could read hers as well.

It always felt like they were meant for each other.

As if Klara just found her soul mate, she couldn’t even think about what would happen if she loses him.

What if something went wrong on the next heist or … what if someday their work could be their death?

“Hey what’s wrong, baby?” Frost asked as he saw tears running down her face.

She just shook her head and fell into his strong arms.

“Just promise me, that you won’t leave me like everyone else” she whispered.

“I won’t leave you … I promise” he said a little confused about her sudden mood swing.

“Shhh …”

Klara felt his warm hands rubbing her back softly what made her snuggle into her boyfriend’s chest.

_I love you …_

The words were repeated by the shiest voice in her head but she was afraid to speak them out loud.

_Maybe that could be too soon yet._

But it was true, she loved her Frosty and no one could tear her apart from this man, not even the Clown Prince of Crime.

_And god helps who tried to take him away from her the only human being since her own mother that ever truly loved her. Her big loving snowman._


	16. Chapter 16

_Sienna’s POV_

She rested her head on his chest while J was playing with a strand of her hair. They were currently laying in bed and Sienna could feel his heartbeat against her ear which always calmed her down. Both of them wanted to have sex since they woke up but J has been already pretty late for his business meeting. After he finally returned home they had continued where they left off the night before and even though Sienna was a bit exhausted, she wasn’t tired at all.

“When are we leaving for the heist?“, she asked.

“Tomorrow“, said J and Sienna looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed. “So soon?“

“Why should we wait? This sapphire has been separated from me long enough.“ Sienna only nodded but then a big smile formed on her still swollen lips. “Can we go to the club, daddy?“, she asked, excitement rising inside her. J met her eyes. She knew he probably wanted to stay in bed for the rest of the day but Sienna had another idea. “You know, just to have a good time before we’re working our ass off tomorrow“, she said, smiling up at him.

J traced his fingers lazily along her bare arm and started to smile back at her. “Alright, doll. Daddy will take ya to his club.“ Sienna propped herself up on her elbow and gave him a grateful kiss on his red lips. “Thank you“, she hummed and got out of bed. “Where are you going?“; he asked, irritated. She looked back to him. “I need to take a shower, baby. I won’t take long and then we can get ready!“

“How about we shower together again?“, he asked, smirking at her. But to his surprise, Sienna shook her head. “No, we will never leave this penthouse then“, she said and disappeared into the bathroom. Sienna could still hear him growl after she closed the door.

She jumped into the shower and made sure to hurry a bit cause she knew how impatient and lonely J could get. After just 10 minutes she came out of the bathroom again, her hair was still wet and a towel was wrapped around her body. Sienna ignored J’s purring as she passed him and went over to look for a beautiful dress to wear tonight. Meanwhile J went into the bathroom as well.

Sienna decided on a purple and backless dress that J had brought her a while ago. Because of her exposed back, the tattoo _Property of Joker_ on her lower back would be for everyone to see, just like J loved it. Sienna wanted him to be in a good mood after all. She dropped the towel and put the short dress on. She quickly dried her hair and then took a seat in front of her dressing table. She put on dark eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara. Sienna finished her make up with coloring her lips in a red lipstick as J came out of the bathroom again, only wearing a towel around his waist. Sienna smirked at him. “I’m so happy that we’re going out tonight, baby. It’s a great opportunity to get to know Klara even better!“

J suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her in disbelief. _“What?“_

“Oh, sorry. My bad! I should have made myself more clear. We’re gonna take Klara and Frost with us of course“, Sienna explained and smiled. She could see that J started to get pissed. “Only Frost will accompany us!“, he said, his voice rising. But Sienna crossed her arms and shook her head. “No, I wanna take Klara as well“, she insisted.

“No way! I’ll not allow this!“, yelled J and ran his fingers through his wet and green hair. _God, he was so sexy,_ Sienna thought, getting distracted by his beauty. But J’s loud voice snapped her out of her thoughts again. “This annoying little cunt will die as soon as this job is over!“

“You will not kill her! And stop calling her these awful names!“

“She started it!“, J screamed.

Sienna took a deep breath before she spoke up again. “Just give her a chance, baby. She’s actually quite nice if you spend some time with her.“

J rolled his eyes and growled. “I can’t believe that you like her.“

“Yeah, and I can’t believe that I like you“, said Sienna, glaring at him.

_“What?“_

“What?“

“What’s all the fuss about?“, said a female and young voice all of a sudden. Sienna and J turned to the door where Klara leaned against the door frame, her blue eyes looking between the couple.

“You again!“, growled J and was about to throw the door in her face but Sienna was faster. She stopped him by grabbing his arm and smiling at the young girl. “Oh, we were just discussing about tonight’s plans!“, said Sienna. “J and I wanna go to the club. It would be great if you could come with us!“

Klara’s eyes widened at her suggestion. “Will Frosty be there too?“, she asked, looking hopeful. Sienna nodded and Klara smiled at her. “Then count me in!“, she said happily.

“NO!“, snarled J but Sienna shut him up by putting her hand over his mouth. “Just ignore him! You’re gonna be my guest.“ Klara smiled at her words until a sudden realization hit her. “Oh no, I have nothing to wear!“

“That won’t be a problem. You can borrow some of my clothes. I’ll help you to get ready!“, Sienna said and sounded excited. “Thank you! That would be amazing!“, replied Klara and entered the bedroom of the King and Queen of Gotham City.

Sienna’s gaze followed her until she felt something wet against her palm. _J was licking her hand!_ She immediately pulled away from him. “Stop licking my hand!“, she said. _He really was like a child sometimes._

“I wanna lick some other parts of your body even more“, growled J. “You do know that I have to punish you, right?“ Sienna grinned at him and closed the distance between them. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and she got on her tiptoes to lick his lips. “I can’t wait, daddy“, she said seductively and J started to purr.

“You two are disgusting“, said Klara suddenly as Sienna pulled away from her boyfriend. “You were so loud earlier. Frost and I could hear everything.“ Sienna started to blush at her words and wanted to apologize but J cut her off. “Good. At least you know now what good sex sounds like.“

Klara raised her eyebrows and wanted to answer him but Sienna interrupted her before she would say something she’d later regret. “Baby, why don’t you finish getting ready and I’ll take care of her?“, said Sienna in a calm voice. J took some clothes out of his closet before disappearing into the bathroom again, leaving the two girls alone.

“He’ll always despise me, right?“, muttered Klara under her breath. Sienna turned to her. “Just give him some time“, she said and then took a look in her closet. She chose a black and short dress for Klara. “Isn’t this a bit too revealing?“, the girl asked, very unconvinced. Sienna laughed at her. “You won’t find a dress in my closet that isn’t revealing.“

“Yeah, thought so“, said Klara, grinning.

“I really love this dress“, smiled Sienna. “J gave it to me for our first date. So it means a lot to me.“

Klara looked at her, confused. “Then why are you giving me this when it’s so special for you?“, she asked. Sienna smiled. “Because I want to trust you“, she said. “Just see it as a test.“

Klara nodded and Sienna smiled again. She helped Klara to get dressed and made her sit in front of the dressing table now. Sienna was working on her red hair as J came back into the bedroom, _looking hot as fuck._ He wore a white dress shirt that was only buttoned up at the end, black pants and his gold jewelry. He threw the white blazer that he was going to wear over his dress shirt on the bed as he sat down to put his black shoes and the purple gun holster on.

Sienna forced herself to concentrate on Klara’s hair again. She braided a few strands and then put her hair up into a messy but beautiful bun. Klara smiled at her the whole time through the mirror but had to relax her facial expression as Sienna started to work on her make up. She decided to use lighter colors this time, since Klara was still very young.

“Done“, said Sienna and stepped away from her. Klara checked herself in the mirror, a smile on her face. “Thanks, Mum“, she said and the words escaped her lips before she could stop them. Sienna’s eyes widened.

 _“What the fuck?“,_ she heard J say behind her.

“I’m sorry“, mumbled Klara immediately. “I didn’t know why I said that, I’m so sorry.“ Sienna hushed her. “It’s okay, don’t worry“, she said calmly. Sienna was actually very touched and moved by this while Klara stared to blush.

“Aw, J! Isn’t she cute?“, she said and turned to her boyfriend who was stalking towards her now. When he didn’t respond, Sienna rolled her eyes. “You’re no fun“, she said and chose some heels for Klara to wear. Both girls luckily had the same size.

“Doll, you do know who you are talking to?“, He showed her his tattooed arm with the words _HAHAHAHAHAHA_ on it and Sienna grinned. “Oh, just show me how much fun you are later, baby.“ She winked at him.

“How about now?“, he suddenly said and threw her over his shoulder to lay her on the huge bed.

“You can’t even wait till I left the room?“, Klara said and basically ran out into the hallway.

Sienna pushed her hands against J’s chest and stood up. “Sweetie, wait! He’s sorry!“ She quickly ran after her. “NO, I’M NOT!“, she suddenly heard J yell through the whole penthouse in rage. Sienna couldn’t help but laugh.

~*~

“Did I tell you how beautiful you look, doll?“, J asked as Sienna sat on his lap. They were surrounded by music and dancing people. Frost and Klara were with them but J had told Klara that she should get used to her new job as his first henchgirl. So she had to work tonight, just like Frost. That was the only way Sienna could convince him in the end to take the girl with them to his club.

“Nah, I don’t think so“, she smiled at him and J purred as she started to kiss his neck. She loved to leave marks on him as much as he loved to mark her as his.

“You’re beautiful“, he grinned and flashed her his silver teeth.

“You know what?“, she said, returning his grin. “You still owe me a second dance, baby.“ He rolled his eyes at her words and she started to pout. “Oh, doll. Don’t look at me like that“, he said. “Daddy is not in the mood for dancing.“

“You never are!“, Sienna said and stood up from his lap. J growled and wanted to grab her hips again but she quickly got away from him. “I guess I have to look for another dance partner then!“

She made her way into the crowd of dancing people and started to swing her hips along to the music. It didn’t take long until two men at once surrounded her and pressed their bodies to hers. She laughed and grabbed a glas of champagne that a waitress carried on a tray. Sienna drank the cold liquid in one gulp and continued to dance with the men. But as one of them started to grab her ass, she slapped his hand away angrily. “No touching“, she said and but the man didn’t back off.

Sienna took her knife out under her dress and held it against the man’s throat. People around them already went out of the way.

“You’re cute“, she said and an evil smirk appeared on her face. “But dumb.“ She looked at the other man who decided it would be smart to help his friend. He stepped closer to her and Sienna noticed that he also held a knife in his hand. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, honey“, she said and smiled wickedly.

But before the man could take another step, Sienna heard someone pull a trigger behind her and the man fell dead to the dance floor. She looked around to see her boyfriend walking towards her. His purple gun now pointed at the man who Sienna threatened with a knife. “C’mon, baby. That one is mine“, she said sweetly.

“He touched you“, J growled.

“Yes and he will pay for that“, Sienna said and ran her knife awfully slow over the man’s throat. Blood started to spill. “Oops“, she laughed and then kicked the man in the balls, so that he fell to his knees in front of her. He cried out in pain.

“Oh, you’re so bad, doll“, purred J and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Let’s finish it together, baby.“ Sienna smiled at him and watched J raising his gun again. The cold metal met the man’s head right between the eyes. Sienna’s hand joined J’s fingers on the trigger. “One, two…“,she started to count and totally ignored the panic and fear in the man’s eyes. “THREE!“, J laughed and they pulled the trigger together.

“YAY!“, she cheered and wrapped her hands around his neck to kiss him. “We’re such a good team, baby.“

“Yes, we are“, purred J and then slapped her ass. “But why are you always so misbehaving, doll? You can’t run off and dance with other men“, he growled and Sienna knew that he was just jealous.

“Aw, baby. But you didn’t dance with me. I had no other choice“, she said, smiling up at him. He roughly grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor again. J pulled her against his chest in one swift move.

“I guess we have to change that then.“


	17. Chapter 17

_Klara’s POV_

It wasn’t like she were shocked in any kind of way of what she just saw, she knew this business well enough and with what kind of people she was dealing here, but still.

Seeing Sienna killing an innocent bystander together with her boyfriend … something about that made her feel not right.

She liked Sienna she kinda became a mother figure for her in the short time they could get to know each other better and maybe seeing her enjoy killing that much like Mr J did was too much for her.

Yes the guy wasn’t that innocent he didn’t back off after Sienna told him to but … why did Klara feel like that?

Shouldn’t it be unimportant?

It wasn’t like she didn’t commit any crimes in her life after all, even though she always spared innocent people and all she did was stealing expensive stuff or killing assholes.

Well … that doesn’t sound very convincing.

Also Frost killed many people in his life as well even innocent ones and she didn’t feel uncomfortable with that, so what was the point?

“Enough dancing for tonight, doll. Daddy has business to do” the voice of Joker snapped Klara out of her thoughts.

“That’s unfair you always have to work when I want to dance!” Sienna pouted following her king into the VIP section again where Klara and Frost had to sit until Mr J’s meeting would be over.

They could see Mr J rolling his eyes in annoyance before he sat down on his usual seat again.

 _Flawless as fuck Queen J,_ Klara thought sarcastically.

She would’ve spoken it out loud if she hadn’t promised Frosty that she would try to behave herself from cursing the second Queen of Gotham tonight.

“Fine, then I want Klara to dance with me” Sienna suddenly said and smiled at the younger girl.

“No” Mr J growled immediately.

“J, do you want me to dance with other men again?” she asked now seriously.

“How can you still dance? Don’t you get tired?” he responded with a very pissed off facial expression.

“No and I’ll take that as a yes, let’s go, sweetie” she said and gave Klara a wide smile before dragging her to the dance floor.

_Frost’s POV_

Frost could hear his boss growling in anger whenever he took a short look at Klara and Sienna dancing at the golden dance floor.

“You can be lucky that I don’t kill her for being such a pain in the ass” Mr J snarled and Frost knew he meant Klara.

“Boss he’s here” Frost just said and nodded into the direction of Mr J’s current business partner.

The guy’s name was Monster T and he was kinda new in Gotham City so he thought it would be an advantage if he made business with Mr J.

But Frost already knew that this man probably wouldn’t live long enough to get to see those advantages.

The henchman stood up from his seat at the VIP entrance and examined T with cold eyes after the man reached his hand out for Mr J to shake it firmly.

“He doesn’t shake hands” Frost said.

“But sit down and have a drink.” Mr J wasn’t paying attention anyways his eyes were still glued to Sienna and Klara on the dance floor, the girls seem to have a lot of fun now and Frost could now see that the passion for dancing had never left Klara’s body, what didn’t seem to be unobserved.

After talking a few words with Mr J, Monster T decided to pay attention at the two girls as well.

“You’ve got some hot bitches there, J. They know how to move their ass.”

And within a second the temperature in the VIP area dropped at zero.

But this time it wasn’t only Mr J who was mad at the idiot who disrespected his queen by calling her a slutty dancer.

Frost could feel the heat of rage growing into his body as well.

“Oh _she”_ Mr J said and pointed at Sienna.

“Do you know who she is?” he asked.

Of course the dickhead didn’t know it he was new in this city so he couldn’t know the King’s queen even though it would’ve been better for him.

“She’s the light in my life, the itch in my crotch, the discharge of my desire. The one and only Queen of Gotham City.”

Mr J stood up from his seat as he saw the tensed facial expression of Frost.

His grin grew wide until it was formed into the devil’s smile after looking back to Monster T.

“I’m sorry J I didn’t mean to disrespect your girl” he said.

“Oooh but you did and my dear friend Frost is at least as mad as I am right now, because …”

Mr J’s smile couldn’t get any wider as he pointed at Klara.

“You see that little pain in the ass over there. I’m honest with you I don’t like her at all but my Queen seems to have a lot of motherly lovey-doofey feelings for her and good old Frost over here can be called the lucky -or unlucky one like I used to say-, who fucks her. And I know that he doesn’t like to share his toys as much as I would hate to hear that somebody is disrespecting my Queen.”

“J I swear I didn’t mean-“

“SHUT UP!”

“I GUESS I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE TONIGHT WHO GETS SOME FUN” Mr J yelled and in one quick motion he slid his gold and purple jack knife all across Monster T’s throat.

“Kill him” J growled and nodded at Frost who stood up from his place, took a few steps towards the bleeding and still moving mess that was once called Monster T and shot him right between the eyes.

Mr J’s maniacal laugher could be heard in the whole city after Frost was done.

“HA HA HA, very good Frosty. You’ve learned a lot from me over the years.”

“Aw looks like someone is a bit disappointed of your behavior” Mr J said and looked at Klara.

She’d stopped dancing her eyes were focused on Frost and the scenery which happened just a few seconds ago.

_Klara’s POV_

Klara immediately stopped dancing as soon as she realized what was going on in Mr J’s private section.

She had never seen Frost like that, with so much disgust and rage written in those blue eyes as he shot this man down.

_Only that one time after … after Mr J tried to kill her._

A strange feeling of worry and sadness took over her.

In a few hours they were about to go on a mission, a mission that never had been that dangerous.

The last time they tried to steal the sapphire Frosty got shot and he barely survived it.

What if something would happen to him this time?

What if Klara can’t safe him again?

All the gunshots she remembered were gladly not responsible for his death but someday all the luck would have an end, please god don’t let it be this one time.

“Hey, sweetie what’s wrong?” Sienna asked after she recognized that Klara stopped being happy at all.

“Nothing I guess …”

Sienna glared at J who was grinning at the girls like the big fat cat that just got its third mouse.

He knew that she was afraid of losing Frost and because Klara wasn’t Mr J’s favorite for taking his best man and now his girlfriend on her side he decided to pay it back to her.

“You, wait until we’re home, baby” Sienna mumbled to herself whilst looking at J.

“Should I get you Frost?” Sienna asked carefully.

Klara just nodded and smiled at her.

“Okay, I’ll be right back, don’t move” the Queen of Gotham said and petted her head encouraging.

Klara couldn’t hear what Sienna said in the VIP area but she could see that she was mad as fuck in front of J what really touched her.

She became more and more like a real mother for the little girl.

“Guess who will dance with you now, sweetie!” Sienna announced a few seconds later and pushed Frost in Klara’s direction.

“I usually don’t dance …” Frost responded and gave a little smile at Klara.

She smiled back and they could see Sienna now arguing with J.

“I hope I didn’t scare you earlier” Frost said and took her hands into his own and started to dance with her slowly.

“No you could never scare me” Klara said and rested her head onto her boyfriends chest.

“I’m just scared of tomorrow.”

“Why?” Frost asked and wrapped his arms around her small body.

“The last time we tried to steal the sapphire back you got shot and we both nearly got killed by your boss. What if we’re not that lucky this time?” she said.

“There’s never a guarantee that we come home alive from our jobs. But what I know is that nothing can happen if you got my back and I got yours.”

Klara’s arms wrapped tighter around Frost’s upper body and the words she wanted to say for so long now were about to bubble out of her mouth.

“Frosty I-”

“I love you, Klara” he suddenly said and Klara looked up at him as if she couldn’t believe what he just said.

Tears of joy hit her eyes and she couldn’t do anything else but kiss him, kiss him so passionately as if she was about to die if she didn’t do it.

“I love you too, Frosty” she whispered and a loud squeal behind her told her that Sienna must have seen what just happened.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sienna’s POV_

“That was rude, J“, said Sienna after bringing Frost to Klara. She sat down next to her boyfriend instead on his lap. “What do you mean?“, he asked, grinning at her knowingly. He reached out for her but Sienna crossed her arms. J growled. “We really need to change that attitude of yours, doll.“

“You know exactly what I mean. You let Frost kill the man and made sure that Klara sees everything“, she said. Sienna really started to care for the girl and her happiness was important to her.

“Aw, c’mon, baby“, purred J and sat closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I’m sure she knows that Frost is killing people. For god’s sake! He works for me!“ His mad laughter echoed through the club and Sienna tilted her head. “Well, a night without at least two bodies hasn’t our signature, huh? We have a reputation to lose, after all.“

J flashed her a wide smile. “That’s my girl“, he purred and she stood up to sit on his lap. Sienna didn’t want to stay mad at her boyfriend. They were going on a dangerous mission in just a few hours and she would never forget herself if something would happen to J. She also never liked to fight with him. It was mostly useless anyway.

He put his big hands on her hips and purred again after Sienna ran her fingers through his green hair. They were so close, she could feel his hot breath against her skin. Sienna smiled and closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss.

“Do you know what I wanna do right now?“, she whispered into his ear after pulling away from him. He growled at her words and looked into her brown eyes. “I’ve got an idea, baby“, he said in a low voice and grabbed her ass. Sienna raised her eyebrows. _She would never say no to his suggestion but she already had something different in mind._ “Oh, really? I’m not so sure about that.“

Sienna suddenly stood up and took his hand. “C’mon, lazybones!“, she laughed and pulled J to his feet. He looked at her, confused but then he followed her gaze and understood. She was looking at Frost and Klara, _dancing._

“I already danced with you, doll“, J said but still followed her on the dance floor. Sienna turned to him and smiled. “Do you really think that was enough?“ J rolled his eyes but didn’t complain as she pressed her body to his. Sienna wrapped her hands around his neck and started to swing her hips to the music. J quickly caught up with her movements. She knew that he didn’t like to dance but she loved him even more for doing it anyway. Sienna smirked as his head fell back when she started to roam his half naked chest with her hands.

He looked at her again and she smiled at him seductively. “Told ya that it isn’t so bad, daddy“, she said and together they moved perfect in rhythm to the loud music. A lot of people were watching them curiously because it didn’t happen often to see the King and Queen of Gotham together on the dance floor.

Sienna felt J’s hands run along her naked back. She enjoyed nothing more than his touch on her body. She closed her eyes and soon felt his lips on hers. She kissed him back fiercely and let out a moan as J suddenly slapped her ass. He grinned at her. “You’re so sexy, baby“, he purred. Sienna was so concentrated on J that she almost didn’t hear Frost confess his love to Klara.

“Oh my god, J! Did you hear that?“, she said, excited. Sienna turned in his arms and looked at Klara and Frost who were slowly dancing close to them. The young girl immediately started to blush as she noticed that Sienna heard Frost’s confession and the henchman made sure to look everywhere except at his boss and Sienna. “Aw, don’t be shy, Frosty!“, she laughed and then her eyes locked with Klara’s. “I’m sure you’re the first woman who hears that from him!“

But Frost shook his head.

Sienna rolled her eyes.“Your Mum doesn’t count, Frost!“

She looked at J again. He had an emotionless expression on his face. “They’re so cute! Right, baby?“, Sienna smiled sweetly but J growled and rolled his crystal blue eyes.

“Don’t kill the mood now“, scolded Sienna.

“I didn’t kill the mood“, protested J. “Frost did with his stupid confession.“

“That wasn’t stupid!“, said Sienna and looked at Frost, smiling. “That was very brave.“

“Yes“, agreed Klara and kissed Frost’s cheek. “My hero.“

“So romantic“, sighed Sienna, looking at them both with a warm smile.

J snapped her out of this state with him forcefully grabbing her arm. “Let’s go home before I have to throw up“, he growled and led Sienna out of his club while Frost and Klara followed behind them.

“Are you sick, baby?“, asked Sienna, worried. She touched his forehead but J slapped her hand away. “I’m sick of watching them“, said J and rolled his eyes at her.

“Buzzkill“, Sienna muttered under her breath.

“What was that?“, growled J.

“Nothing!“

~*~

“I can’t believe Frost actually said _I love you_ to Klara“, Sienna thought out loud as she and J lay in bed a few hours later to get some sleep before the mission. “I mean, just look how much Frost has changed because of her! I’m so glad that he finally shows some emotions. I thought his cold heart would never melt.“

“Shut up, doll“, J said beside her, burying his face into the pillow.

“You know that I’m right!“, she insisted and laughed. “To be honest, I always thought that Frost didn’t even have a heart or emotions in general. It’s so nice to see a new side of him! It’s like getting to know him all over again!“

She heard J growl at her words. “I mean it, baby. Shut the fuck up. I’m trying to sleep.“

Sienna sighed and stared at the ceiling. “J?“

“What?“, he asked, clearly annoyed.

“I love you.“ She had said it before, but not very often. Sienna could count the times she said these three words to him on her right hand.

“I know, doll“, said J. She had never heard him say it to her and she didn’t expect him to do so. But that didn’t keep her from wondering about it.

“Will you ever say it back?“, asked Sienna quietly. She almost didn’t expect him to react to her question. He’d rather pretend to have fallen asleep. But to her surprise, J suddenly raised his head and got on top of her. His green hair fell into his face as he looked down at her.

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?“, he said and then his eyes traveled to her lips. “I guess I have to make you shut up.“ He lowered his head and pressed his red lips to hers, groaning into the kiss as she opened her mouth for his tongue. He didn’t hesitate and soon the battle for dominance began.

_And Sienna understood._

He couldn’t say it back and therefore showed his feelings through his actions. Yesterday was not different. J had killed the man because this scum disrespected her. He wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t feel anything for her. _He did care._ Even though he’d never say it out loud, Sienna knew. And that was enough for her.

“Thanks for killing the jerk earlier“, she said as they pulled away from each other to catch their breaths. “You know I’d do everything for you“, he purred, very pleased with himself. “Yeah, and I appreciate it“, she replied, smiling up at him. J started to kiss his way up her neck. “Show me how much you appreciate it, doll.“ After those words left his lips, he started to kiss her hungrily again, earning a moan from Sienna.

“I thought you were tired“, she said and smiled.

“Ohhh, I’ve never been more awake, baby. But I’ll make sure you get tired after I’m done with you.“

~*~

The morning came earlier as expected but they didn’t have to get out of bed till late in the afternoon. The sun was almost going down again when they decided to get up. Sienna watched J pulling his croc coat over his naked shoulders as they left their bedroom to meet up with other henchman and Klara. J and Sienna took the elevator upstairs and when they entered the hallway of the rooms right under the penthouse, J’s men and Klara were already waiting for them.

“Finally!“, said Klara and looked at her watch. “What took you so long?“ She knew that J probably wanted to snap at the young girl again but instead he gave Sienna a dirty grin. Klara understood immediately. “Spare us the details“, she said and rolled her eyes.

“Shut up“, snarled J and then looked at everyone in the room. “I’ve already told you that the sapphire is guarded as fuck. And Falcone probably knows that someone will try to steal it again. But that won’t stop you from getting me this damn jewel“, he growled the last sentence and his henchman nodded to show that they understood. Klara looked around and quickly did the same.

“Frost“, J turned to his right hand. “You and this pain in the ass over there“, he pointed at Klara who happily waved at him, “will drive with us. Since you both know how to get into the mansion, you’ll lead the squad.“ Frost nodded and J continued: “Sienna and I will get the helicopter so that you can get outa there as soon as you have what I want.“

Frost nodded again and the other henchmen put their masks on. Klara couldn’t help but laugh at the sight again. “You have to admit“, she said and held her stomach because she was laughing so hard, “that Toy Story is the best name for you guys!“

The others ignored her but Sienna noticed a little smile forming on Frost’s lips. J only rolled his eyes next to her and started to walk to the elevator again. She quickly followed him and both of them met the henchman and Klara in the garage again. J got into the black SUV while Frost took his place behind the wheel. Sienna climbed into the backseat of the car next to Klara. She smiled at the young girl. “Nervous?“

“A bit“, admitted Klara.

J turned his head and looked at her. “You better not fuck this up“, he growled and also exchanged a glance with Frost.

Sienna knew that she couldn’t keep him from killing them both a second time.

 _Yes,_ she thought, _they better get this sapphire back as soon as possible._


	19. Chapter 19

_Klara’s POV_

As soon as Mr J gave the sign to enter Falcone’s mansion hell broke over the whole estate.

They Toy Story guys how Klara kept naming Mr J’s henchmen shot everyone down who tried to get into their way while Frosty and she were leading the group towards the sapphire.

Falcone had locked the jewel away from the rest of the world in a private room with more than one alarm system surrounded by a few big henchmen which were all ready to die for their bosses’ jewel, just like most of Mr J’s goons.

 _“Ten minutes, Frost”_ Mr J informed his right henchman via walkie-talkie.

“Got it boss.”

“Ready?” Frost smiled at Klara.

The young girl smiled back at her boyfriend and took three of her throwing knives into her hands.

“Ready” she said then Frost motioned for the two shark heads to shoot the door down where the sapphire was hidden.

The only thing that could be heard after the door burst open were gunshots and Falcone’s goons who got eliminated one by one from Klara and Frost himself.

“Come on get it, baby” Frost said whilst shooting the last of Falcone’s bouncers.

Klara winked at him and shattered the glass pain around the sapphire just like the last two times and took the jewel with her.

 _“Five minutes”_ Mr J’s voice sounded via Frost’s walkie-talkie again.

“Yeah, yeah chill Queen J we already got what your Highness desires for so long now” Klara spoke after reaching Frost with the sapphire in her hands again.

They could just hear him growl then the liaison was ended again.

“Diva” Klara snapped but smiled at Frost as she presented him the long lost jewel which brought them so much misfortune.

“Take it, I don’t want to lose it again like the last time” she said.

Frost took the sapphire out of her hands and placed it carefully into his backpack.

“You know, no matter how much resentment this stupid thing brought us, that doesn’t matter anymore because in the end just because of this little jewel I found you” Klara suddenly said over the sound of death and fighting in the background.

“As soon as this is over we will do some vacation” Frost smiled and gave her a kiss.

“Let’s go then, before Queen J implodes into thousand little pieces because he didn’t get his property in time” she smiled back and Frost motioned for his men to follow them.

But before they could all leave the room, a handful of men were storming into the room as well and this time they took their boss with them.

 _“You!”_ Falcone said and pointed at Klara in anger.

“Huh? Me?” she asked irritated.

“Why aren’t you already dead?” the biggest mafia boss in town questioned the young girl.

_Frost’s POV_

“Because she’s with me” Frost suddenly said and started to shoot at Falcone’s men.

“Run!” he yelled for Klara and both of them started to sprint out of the room, while Mr J’s goons gave them backing.

“Come on, over here” Frost said and took Klara by the hand after they passed the second floor.

Only one stairway and the roof of Falcone’s mansion were now between them and Mr J’s helicopter, which would wait for them outside.

They could hear gunfire behind them and just right in the second before they could pass the roof Klara stopped and threw several knives after Falcone’s men.

“Klara run further!” Frost said and pulled her with him.

Klara could hear the fear in his voice, the fear to lose her.

“No you’ve got the sapphire. Go I will give you backing” she said and looked him deep into the eyes for a second.

“We will make it, trust me, run” she said serious and kicked the door to the roof open.

“You will stay behind me” he said.

_Klara’s POV_

“Of course” she said and after a bullet nearly hit Frost Klara pushed him out of the door before messing with the one who dared to hurt her man.

A few seconds later she entered the roof as well.

Mr J had already parked the helicopter right in front of them so that Frost and Klara just had to jump but the worst part was that it had started to rain like hell and the roof of the mansion was too smooth to hurry up.

A gunshot sounded behind Klara and if she hadn’t pulled out her last knife to throw it after the last one of Falcone’s goons the bullet would’ve hit her directly in the head.

“Klara!”

Frost nearly entered the helicopter and Klara ran towards him without thinking about the smoothness of the roof, because Mr J didn’t seem to give a damn about if she was on board as well or not.

The helicopter wasn’t easy to reach anymore and after she was near enough she could only jump to catch at least Frosty’s hand.

_Frost’s POV_

“Take my hand!”

Frost could grab her wrist in the last second but he felt how slippery her gloves were after standing in the downpour and the panic inside of him started to grow.

She wouldn’t be able to hold herself any longer.

“I can’t hold myself any longer!” she said with a tear filled voice as she looked him in his blue eyes.

“Hold on! Don’t let go, I will pull you in!”

“Frosty I can’t!”

“You can, don’t let go!” he yelled and tried to pull her in the helicopter over and over again but she always lost her grip on him because of the rain and then … he heard her scream before his hands felt all empty.

It was like seeing her fall in slow motion and it felt like dying a horrible death as she screamed out his name before she couldn’t be seen in the darkness of the night anymore.

“NOOO!!!” he heard himself yelling over and over again.

His eyes still glued to the point where the darkness swallowed her until he turned to face Mr J.

“BOSS WE HAVE TO GO BACK!” he yelled through the whole helicopter.

But Mr J didn’t seem to be interested at all.

“No way she’s not my business” he just said.

Frost felt like someone just hit him in the stomach with a carpenter’s hammer.

“WHAT?! SHE HELPED US!” Frost yelled in disbelief but Mr J just looked at him through squinted eyes.

“And you know what, Frost? Because of her all this happened, so do me a favor and shut up or take the bullet which was actually meant for her!”

“THEN GO ON AND KILL ME! IF SHE’S NOT ALIVE ANMYORE I DON’T HAVE A REASON TO LIVE ETHER!”

“YOU MAKE ME SICK!” Mr J now growled back but suddenly Sienna’s voice broke the heated mood between Frost and her boyfriend.

“Frost! Look! She’s driving underneath us!” she said.

Sienna seemed to be the only person besides Frost who cared for Klara as well, but Sienna’s news didn’t really calm him down.

“Oh god …” he whispered looking at the black SUV that was driving over sticks and stones, followed by another car, out of which Don Falcone himself shot several big bullets at Klara’s car.

“She’s alive, why are you still worried?” Sienna asked now starting to panic again.

“She can’t drive …” was all what Frost could whisper.

“Oh god, oh god, J we have to save her I can’t let her die there!” Sienna said but a few seconds later her words were drowned under a loud explosion and in horror she and Frost had to watch how Klara’s car exploded into thousand little pieces after it caught fire by several bullets.

“NO!” Sienna screamed into the silence and Frost felt nothing but numbness.

_She was dead …_

_She was dead and there was nothing he could do about it anymore …_

_Why her?_

Frost remembered how worried she was before they came to this mission, how she never wanted to lose him and how he comforted her that everything will be alright and now …he was the one who lost her …

He could hear the people talking around him, how Mr J didn’t care about what happened at all and how Sienna screamed: “Fuck you, J!” directly into his face.

“Come on Frost!” she said starting to get ready to get out off the helicopter.

_Klara’s POV_

The fall from the helicopter brought her a broken rib and several cuts and bruises all over her body because she landed into the crown of a tree.

Luckily there was standing one of Falcone’s cars directly to the entrance of the mansion and now Klara was driving as good as she could without a driver’s license and a broken rib, still following the helicopter above her.

 _Don’t worry baby, I’m alright,_ she thought of Frost and how he probably would yell at everyone now for not coming to get her after the fall.

“Oh shit …” Klara cursed after she saw that Falcone and his men were after her again.

Her car had come under fire and the bullets already destroyed her door mirrors.

“Fuck off!” she yelled but her yelling was soon followed by a breathtaking pain a few inches above her chest.

That fucker managed it to shoot her.

And as if this wasn’t enough the car in which she was sitting in, had caught fire.

Falcone seemed to think that she must be dead because a few minutes later he drove into the other direction and Klara could make use out of this situation to jump out of the car before it finally exploded.

She was laying on the cold ground unconscious from the pain above her heart and her broken rib.

 _I’m sorry, baby …_ she thought as the picture of Frost screaming for her was the last thing she could see before she passed out.

_Frost’s POV_

Frost and Sienna had made their way to the ground were Klara’s car exploded just a few minutes ago.

The car was only a still burning mess and Frost couldn’t deal with the thought that she had been in there while all this happened.

Sienna started to cry after she saw the burning car, something that Frost had never seen before.

“Oh god … FROST!” Sienna suddenly screamed out of nowhere.

Still not able to speak Frost ran after Sienna and then he saw her … Klara was lying on the ground just a few inches beside the burning car, her body was covered with a lot of cuts and bruises and a bullet above her heart caused a big bloody circle on her black dress.

Frost fell to his knees next to her and nothing in the world could keep him away from crying anymore, her eyes were closed, it looked like she was sleeping.

“FUCK!” Sienna screamed into the night.

“Dead?” another voice suddenly sounded out of the darkness.

It was Mr J but Frost didn’t have the nerves to look him in the eyes at the moment.

Carefully he lifted his girlfriend into his arms, kissing her cheek all over again as if this could avoid her death until he recognized she was still slightly breathing.

“Sienna …” Frost said half in a whisper.

“She’s still breathing.”

“J call the others we have to bring her to the penthouse!”

A moment of silence filled the place which was broken by Sienna’s yelling.

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!”

Frost could hear Mr J growling and he knew that helping Frost’s girl was the last thing he wanted to do, before he finally called his henchmen so they could come to pick them up down here.

“See? I will bring you home and everything will be alright … just hold on …” Frost whispered into Klara’s ear whilst kissing her lips carefully.


	20. Chapter 20

_Joker’s POV_

They arrived at the penthouse almost half an hour later and J watched with annoyance how the girl was carried to his personal medical quarters. Several doctors surrounded Klara as Sienna called for them to take care of her. It looked like as if they were preparing the girl for an operation.

“Get out of here, Frost!“, said one of the female doctors J had personally employed for the case that Sienna got hurt on one of his missions. He’d never let another man touch her anyway.

“You can’t be here!“, she said in an urgent tone.

“I’m not leaving her side!“, yelled Frost and looked desperately after Klara as she was carried into the room and hidden from his eyes. Sienna put her hand on his shoulder and dragged him away. “Come one, Frost. Let them do their jobs.“ But the henchman still didn’t move and continued to stare at the now closed door in front of him.

“Do what she says“, said J. He wasn’t fond of helping this little pain in the ass but he hated seeing his girlfriend sad even more. Her tear strained face didn’t go unnoticed and J just wanted her to smile again.

He walked over to her and put his tattooed hand over her mouth. “Smile for me, doll“, he said but Sienna just looked back at him. She gently took his hand into hers and shook her head. “Not now“, she whispered.

She looked at Frost who sat down on a chair. He buried his face into his hands to avoid looking at anyone. Sienna let out a sigh and took a seat beside him.

J rolled his eyes and also walked over to his right hand. He kneeled in front of his henchman and tapped him on the knee to make Frost look up at him. “Give me the sapphire“, he demanded and stood up again.

“J—“, began Sienna but Frost cut her off. “It’s okay“, he said and took the jewel out of his pocket. He handed it over to J who’s eyes lit up as the sapphire was placed into his hand. He had longed for this thing so much and now he finally owned what he had wanted for so long. “Aren’t you just perfect“, purred J and stared at the jewel in awe.

“Thank you, boss“, Frost suddenly said and J looked at him. He raised his none existent eyebrows in confusion. “For what?“

“For helping Klara“, he said. “I know you didn’t want to do. But thanks for doing it anyway.“

J just shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t do it for you.“ He glanced at his girlfriend who looked up at him now. She gave him a small smile. _Ohhh, there it was._

~*~

The operation took longer than expected. The sun was already about to rise and J was still sitting on this goddamn chair that was uncomfortable as hell. He would have gone upstairs to his penthouse by now if Sienna hadn’t fallen asleep on his shoulder. But he didn’t want to wake her up when she was sleeping so peacefully. He also knew that she wouldn’t come with him. Sienna would certainly decide to stay and wait for the doctors to inform them about the girl’s condition. J really couldn’t understand how his girlfriend could become so attached to that little pain in the ass in such a short time.

J played with the sapphire in his hands for a while but put it away when it started to bore him. He took a look at his right hand. Frost was sitting next to him, his eyes glued to the floor. J had never seen him like this.

“I told you that falling in love is a mistake, Frosty“, said J.

_Silence._

“It’s not my fault that you didn’t listen.“

_Silence._

“I mean, what do you even like about her? Her loss wouldn’t be very tragic.“

Frost finally raised his head. “Boss, she’s important to me. Please accept it.“

J rolled his eyes. “But why?“

Frost sighed. “She makes me feel so many things at the same time.“

J smiled and flashes his silver teeth. “Lust?“

“Not only that“, said Frost. “The feelings I have for her are much deeper—“

“Got it, got it, got it!“, J shook his head in annoyance. “I would have never thought that you’d be this _romantic.“_

“Me neither, boss“, said Frost. “But that’s what love does. It changes you.“

Sienna suddenly stirred in her sleep and wrapped her arm around J’s waist to pull herself closer to him. J looked down at her. _Great,_ he thought, _now he couldn’t even move anymore._

“Well“, J began, looking at Frost again. “You’re definitely whipped.“

The sudden opening of a door made Frost look up and J followed his gaze. One of the female doctors — J couldn’t remember her name — came towards them. Frost immediately stood up and J noticed how Sienna opened her eyes. She freed J from her grip and got to her feet as well. _He didn’t even get a thank you for being her pillow._

“How is she?“, asked Frost.

“We were able to remove the bullet“, began the doctor. “But she fell into a coma shortly after that. I’m sorry.“ J narrowed his eyes at her words and stood close at his girlfriend’s side.

“A coma?“, asked Sienna, her voice trembling. The doctor nodded. “We feared that something like this could happen. But her body needs to recover.“

“When will she wake up?“, asked Frost.

“We don’t know“, said the doctor.

Sienna suddenly took J’s purple gun out of his holster and put it against the woman’s temple. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW IF SHE WAKES UP?“

An amused smile formed on J’s red lips. He always enjoyed seeing his Queen like this.

The doctor was shaking now. “It’s possible that she will wake up“, she said and tried to stay calm even though Sienna still threatened her with a gun. “But we can’t say that for sure. In the worst case…“ She suddenly paused and stared at Sienna’s finger on the trigger.

“What?“, asked Frost and eyed the doctor with a worried look on his face.

“She could also never wake up again“, said the doctor and let out a sigh of relief as Sienna lowered the gun. “All we can do is wait then“, she said and the woman nodded. “I’m sorry but her injuries are very serious. We’re really relived that she didn’t die on the operation table.“

“Can I see her?“, asked Frost suddenly. The doctor nodded and gestured for Frost to follow her. They left J and Sienna in the hallway.

“Don’t you want to follow them?“, asked J his girlfriend but she shook her head. “Frost needs some time with her alone now. I’ll look after her later“, she said and took J’s hand in hers. “Let’s go upstairs. I’m tired.“

_Finally._

~*~

_Sienna’s POV_

She tried her best to fall asleep but she couldn’t keep her eyes shut for long. All she could think about was Klara being downstairs and fighting for her life. Sienna truly worried for the young girl and she wanted nothing more than her to survive all this.

She turned her head to look at J. He was fast asleep and held her close. Sienna carefully raised one of his arms. She didn’t want to wake him up but she also didn’t want to stay in bed. Sienna managed to free herself from his grip without him noticing and stood up.

On her way out she grabbed her silk dressing gown and put it on before she took the elevator downstairs. She had wanted to check on Klara anyway.

As she entered the hallway of the medical quarters she looked for Klara’s room and found it just a few minutes later. The light was still on, as Sienna opened the door. It didn’t surprise her to see Frost sitting by her side and holding her hand, gently stroking it.

“Frost“, said Sienna quietly and he looked up at her. She noticed the dark shadows under his tired eyes. “You should get some sleep. I can look after her now“, offered Sienna but Frost shook his head. _Of course,_ she thought, _stubborn like always._

“I can’t leave her“, whispered Frost. “I already left her on that roof and look what happened.“

Sienna got closer to the bed and took a seat on the other side of Klara’s sleeping form. The girl couldn’t breathe on her own and had to rely on the machines that kept her alive. Sienna wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and pretend that all of this never happened. That Klara was fine and smiling, just like always.

_But that wasn’t true._

“She’s safe now“, said Sienna and leaned forward to brush a strand of Klara’s red hair out of her face. _She looked so vulnerable._

“Do you think that she will wake up?“, asked Frost and Sienna noticed the fear in his voice. She raised her head and looked at him. “Yes“, she said and tried to smile, even though she was sure that she failed miserably at it. “Your girl is a fighter, Frost.“

He didn’t respond and just looked down at Klara again.

“The coma will help her body to recover“, added Sienna but she wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince him or rather herself. _Probably both._

“The most important thing is that the bullet is out“, she said. “The wound needs to heal after all.“

Frost slowly nodded his head. “I just want her to open her eyes“, he admitted and a few tears started to fall down his cheek. “Oh, Frost“, Sienna whispered and went over to him to wrap an arm around his shoulders. “She will be okay. You have to believe in that.“ It took all of her strength to not start crying as well.

“What’s her favorite book?“, she suddenly asked. Frost looked at her, confused. “What?“

“I once read somewhere that people who are in a coma can hear everything that is happening around them. So I thought it would be a nice idea to read something to her. So, do you know which book she likes best?“

Frost shook his head and more tears were now running down his face. “No, I don’t know that. I don’t even know if she likes to read.“

 _Good job,_ Sienna, she thought sarcastically. _You’re wonderful at comforting people._

“That’s okay, don’t worry. I’ll just choose something she’d probably like“, said Sienna and instantly thought of all the books she had in her bookshelf.

 _“Doll“,_ said suddenly a voice coming from the doorway. She immediately let go of Frost and turned her head to look at J. His arms were crossed and he had an angry expression on his face.

“Coming“, said Sienna but before she joined her boyfriend, she looked at Frost again. “She will make it, okay? Remember my words.“

Sienna then turned to look at J and went over to him. He grabbed her arm and led her back into the penthouse. “Did I wake you up?“, she asked.

“No“, groaned J as he closed the front door behind them.

 _As if,_ thought Sienna. _She knew that he could never sleep without her._

“Don’t touch Frost again“, J growled and Sienna rolled her eyes. “I only comforted him.“

“Doesn’t matter“, said J. “He’s old enough. He can comfort himself.“

Sienna decided it would be best not to anger him further and therefore avoided to talk back to him. “It was really cute of you to come looking for me“, she said and smiled a little. “Did you miss me so bad?“

J turned around and cupped her face in his big hands. “Ohhh, doll“, he purred and rolled his head back. “You have no idea how much daddy needs his princess.“

“Well, I’m not in the mood for sex though“, she said seriously.

“What?“, J asked in disbelief. _That almost never happened._

“But you can cuddle me!“, said Sienna and grabbed his hand to lead him back to their shared bedroom.

J let out a growl but followed her.


	21. Chapter 21

_Frost’s POV_

It was the second day for Klara in coma and Frost had never felt that weak in his whole life.

He was tired but couldn’t sleep, not until he knew that she would make it.

Since she had been brought to the medical quarters he didn’t leave her side.

Sienna told him multiple times that he has to sleep and don’t worry too much about Klara even though she knew that this wasn’t possible at all, not even for her.

Frost wouldn’t listen to her anyways he was too stubborn, especially when it concerned Klara.

“Frost.”

The henchman turned his head.

Sienna was standing right behind him, with a small book in her hands.

He remembered that she told him, she wanted to read to Klara … maybe she could hear it.

“You really have to sleep and eat something you’ve been here for two days now without recess. She wouldn’t be happy if she could see you like this. Go and refresh yourself, it’s fine I will take care of her.”

It resisted Frost to go anywhere without knowing if Klara was alright but he knew that Sienna wouldn’t leave him alone until he did what she said.

“If something should happen …”

“I will get you as soon as something is happening here, promised” Sienna said with a slight smile. “Go now you need some rest as well.”

Slowly Frost got up from the chair beside Klara’s bed and took a last look at her before disappearing out of the room.

Sienna knew that this was probably the hardest thing to do for him but Klara was in good hands now as well.

_Klara’s POV_

_“ … Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, “ and what is the use of a book,” thought Alice, “ without pictures or conversations ?” So she was considering in her own mind, (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid,) whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a white rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her …”_

**_Klara looked around the silent garden in which she found herself after hearing a very familiar voice talking to her in her head._ **

**_“Where am I?” she thought all by herself._ **

**_She had never been to a place like this it didn’t look like Gotham City at all._ **

**_The sun was shining brightly and burned a tad on her exposed arms._ **

**_She wore a white summer dress without sleeves or straps, one she couldn’t remember that she even bought it once._ **

**_Looking around this place again she didn’t see anything familiar, something that would lead her the way home; there were only the shining sun, the green grass and those entire daisies’ surrounding her._ **

**_“Hello?” she suddenly shouted out of an impulse._ **

**_“Is someone here?”_ **

**_“Oh dear, oh dear you shall be too late, my dear …”_ **

**_Klara turned around to the female voice that has spoken and she nearly jumped aside as she realized it was Sienna._ **

**_She wore a black dress and in her hands she held an old watch._ **

**_“Sienna?” Klara asked carefully._ **

**_The girl that looked like the Queen of Gotham City brought her eyes away from the watch and looked at Klara with a big smile._ **

**_“Are you talking to me?” she asked._ **

**_“Yes … aren’t you … isn’t that your name?” Klara asked back._ **

**_The girl shook her head._ **

**_“I’m the White Queen but at the moment you can just call me the Lady of Time … and as the Lady of Time I have to tell you my dear that you’re late! We have to hurry up if we want you to catch up on your determination.”_ **

**_Klara’s head was spinning around after those words._ **

**_What determination?_ **

**_The last thing she could remember was ... actually she couldn’t remember anything but there was something … something that seems missing as she touched the place where her heart was used to be._ **

**_It was aching …_ **

**_“I’m sorry Sienna … I mean Lady of Time … but what determination?”_ **

**_“Oh you will know what I mean when it happens, believe me. Now follow me down the rabbit hole we really have to hurry up, my dear.”_ **

**_“Rabbit hole?” Klara asked after following Sienna to a big tree near the place where she found herself earlier this day._ **

**_“You go first” Sienna said._ **

**_Klara took a look at the rabbit hole and her eyes widened._ **

**_“You mean jump?” Klara asked._ **

**_She couldn’t see anything down there it was dark like the night._ **

**_“Of course! Don’t be scared nothing can happen to you I’m right behind you” Sienna said and a single push later Klara was falling down the rabbit hole screaming._ **

**_Sometime later Klara didn’t have the feeling as if she was still falling so she decided to finally open her eyes again._ **

**_“Now was that so bad?” Sienna’s voice sounded out of nowhere._ **

**_Both girls were standing in a big forest, where the sun was hidden by all the old trees._ **

**_“Where are we?” Klara asked curious._ **

**_“This my dear is the Forest of Madness. This forest belongs to the King of Laughing Hearts.”_ **

**_“The King of Laughing Hearts?” Klara asked._ **

**_Something about this name used to wake something in her mind._ **

**_“Oh you will get to know him soon, my dear. He’s such a handsome man you will like him!”_ **

**_Sienna sounded as if she knew what she was talking about but Klara decided not to ask too much questions about him now._ **

**_“Will you bring me to the King of Laughing Hearts?”_ **

**_“Yes my dear, but before you will meet him we have to pass the forest, what will take us at least four days. Be careful darling and never go anywhere without me, the king is a beautiful but also a very leery man. Strangers are not welcome in his Kingdom so he prepared himself with a lot of traps for them in here.”_ **

**_“Lady of Time?”_ **

**_“Yes, dear?” Sienna asked after the first two hours walking through this forest._ **

**_“Do you know something about my past? I can’t remember anything just a young woman that used to look just like you. Her name’s Sienna and I guess she was kinda like a mother for me. But except for her I can’t remember anything and my heart is aching every time I think about if I’ve lost something or someone …”_ **

**_Klara looked at the Lady of Time, she was smiling a tad, but it was a sad smile, a very sad smile. So did she know something?_ **

**_“I know a few things about you Little Query, but it’s not the right time to tell you everything. We have to arrive at the King’s Laughing Castle at first.”_ **

**_Little Query?_ **

**_“But what has this all to do with me?”_ **

**_Silence._ **

**_Klara looked at Sienna again but this time she was gone and the only thing Klara could hear was her voice that seemed to be far, far away from her saying: “ …_ ** _when she turned the corner, but the Rabbit was no longer to be seen …”_

_Frost’s POV_

Frost had been fallen asleep as soon as he had entered his bedroom but after he realized that he had been gone for already four hours he hurried his ass downstairs to the medical quarters again where Sienna just read the last sentence of Alice in Wonderland for today.

She smiled at Frost carefully as she saw him standing in the doorway.

“Is she alright?” he asked.

“Yes, everything’s fine. I guess you want to take my place now again?”

Frost nodded and walked towards the bed in which his girlfriend was still lying, that awful sound of beeping machines that kept her alive.

God how he wished, that she would just wake up.

“Frost.”

Sienna gave the Alice in Wonderland book into his hands.

“I’m sure she would like to hear your voice as well.”

“Okay” Frost responded and nodded his head.

“I will visit her later again, take good care of her.”

“Always” Frost said and took Klara’s petite hand in his after Sienna left the room.

“Baby … if you can hear me … I just wanted you to know that I miss you. Please come back soon. I love you.”

He stroked her hand a few minutes with his thumb then he looked at the book which Sienna had left for him.

“As soon as you’re awake again you have to tell us what your favorite book is ... you have to tell me everything about you. And when you feel better we will take some vacation just us two … please Klara wake up, we miss you.”


	22. Chapter 22

_**One week later** _

_Joker’s POV_

J was with Sienna currently at his club to have a meeting with a new potential business partner. He had not wanted to let his girlfriend at home because she would only sit at Klara’s bed again, reading her that stupid story about a girl and some rabbit. No, J wanted to have his Queen at his side. He would never admit it but he missed her attention and company more than anything. She wasn't focused on him like usual and that pissed J off to no ends. _He had always been her centre of attention._

But then this annoying little pain in the ass strolled into their lives and stole his Queen’s heart. And everything just got worse when Frosty’s girlfriend got injured and fell into a deep coma. J enjoyed the sudden silence though but he absolutely hated it to see his doll so upset.

That’s why he brought her to his club tonight. He wanted her to have a bit of fun and to distract herself. But Sienna didn't seem to enjoy the time away from the penthouse. She wasn't paying attention at all when the man who J was supposed to meet showed up. Instead, she got up from his lap and excused herself. “I’m gonna grab a drink“, she said and didn't wait for J’s response before she made her way to the bar.

“Is she alright?“, asked the man who sat opposite of the Joker.

“None of your business“, snarled J but didn't look into his direction. His eyes were still fixed on Sienna. He realized that she didn't only ordered one drink since she drank shot after shot but she also decided to stay at the bar rather than to return to him.

J growled. He didn't like the idea of her getting drunk but he also didn't want to babysit her when his business meeting was more important. He automatically cursed Frost for not doing his usual business. His right hand rather stayed at Klara’s side instead of coming along to the club with his boss and Sienna. Frosty’s behavior pissed J off like nothing else because he wasn't useful at all. If he’d be with him tonight, J would definitely order Frost to look after his Queen, so that J could focus on his current business meeting. But Frost was just being a disappointment again. _God, you couldn't rely on anyone anymore._

“So…“, J began. “What do you have to offer?“ He looked away from her, focusing on his business partner again. But the man wasn't paying attention to him. His eyes were glued on Sienna who was now dancing in the middle of the club, a bottle of Whiskey in her hand. She swayed her hips to the loud music and sang along to the lyrics. The man who sat with the Joker stared at her, completely paralyzed. J felt his anger risen.

_That was the definition of digging your own grave._

The clicking of a gun made the man to look at J again and his eye’s widened instantly. “What the fuck, dude?“, he said and started to panic at the sight of the purple gun in the Joker’s hand. J let out a mad laugh and aimed it at him. “You’re a newbie, I get it!“, laughed J and got closer to the now shaking man. “But same rules for everyone, my friend. Don’t stare at her!“, he pointed at Sienna on the dance floor. “That’s my girl, you know. And I don't like others watching her and undressing her with their eyes. That’s really rude, don't you agree?“

The man nodded his head, not daring to look in the direction of J’s girlfriend again. His eyes were now fixed on the Joker and the gun that was aimed at his forehead. “Cmon, J. Be a brother and accept my apology. I’m sorry, ok? I didn't know she was so important to you.“

J rolled his eyes. “Wrong answer, idiot“, he said and shot the man in the head without blinking.

Most of the people in the club looked where the gunshot came from but lowered their eyes immediately when they’re realized that the Joker only shot one of his business partners again. J couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of power. _They were only afraid of him because he had the power to make them afraid._

“Throw the garbage out“, ordered J his henchmen and they didn't hesitate to get rid off the body.

J then got up from his seat and left the VIP section to go looking for his girlfriend. He didn't have to search long since she was still rocking the dance floor with her talented movements. “Hips do not lie!“, heard J suddenly a male voice shouting and gritted his teeth. J grabbed his gun again and wanted to shoot the man for saying that to his Queen but he was interrupted when another gunshot echoed through the _Smile and Grin_ club. J raised his hairless eyebrows in surprise and turned to look at Sienna again. She was holding her golden gun in her hand and _smirking._

She had shot the man before J even had his finger on the trigger. J purred and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her body and leading her through the club. “Let’s go home“, he said but Sienna shook her head. “No, I still want to dance!“, she laughed. “And I could need another drink!“ J noticed that she didn't have the bottle of Whiskey in her hand anymore.

“You’ve had enough, doll“, he said but Sienna still stood her ground. She crossed her arms. “I want to stay!“ He didn't like her demanding tone at all.

“Do I really need to carry you?“, J growled. Sienna suddenly let out a giggle. “Oh, you’d really do that?“ All of a sudden she supported her hands on his shoulders and jumped straight into his arms. J was able to catch her in the last second and she let out a loud squeal. “Aw, you caught me!“ Sienna laughed and J rolled his eyes, even though he was kind of relived to see her smiling again. _Wasn't that what he had wanted?_ Well, yes. But she really could be a handful when she was drunk.

“Will you carry me to the car now, daddy?“, she giggled and wrapped her hands around his neck. J sighed but started to walk again, carrying her bridal style to his purple Lamborghini that was parked right in front of his club. J placed Sienna on the ground again and she got into the passengers seat while J climbed behind the steering wheel. He started the engine and soon they were on the dark streets of Gotham City. _Their city._

“Faster!“, shouted Sienna and grabbed ahold of J’s thigh. He growled and looked at her. “Ohhh, that’s what they all say“, he grinned and his girlfriend started to laugh. J sped up the car and just within minutes they had reached the penthouse. Sienna got out of the car, giggling. “That was so much fun!“, she beamed at J but then her smile died as she turned her head to the front door of the penthouse. “I don't wanna go up there“, she blurted out.

“But baby, you didn't even want to leave in the first place“, J said, taking her hand and leading her towards the building. J noticed that his Queen turned much sadder whenever they got nearer to the elevator.

“She will never wake up, huh?“, Sienna whispered as she followed him. He turned to look at her, rolling his eyes. “Who cares about that anyway, doll?“, J asked. “It would be better this way.“

Sienna’s jaw dropped as she returned his gaze. “How can you say that?“ Tears started to from in her eyes and J sighed. “Just think about it: Frosty would be more focused on doing his work and you’d spend more time with me. _Win win!“_

The tears were now streaming down her face. “You’re so selfish!“, she cried and got out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. J growled and ran after her. He suddenly noticed that they weren't in the penthouse, but on the floor of the medical quarters. _She had pressed that button on purpose!_

J followed her to Klara’s room and obviously found Frost sitting at her bed. Sienna stormed into the room, nearly knocking a table over. She gripped the end of Klara’s bed so that she wouldn't lose her balance. “Time to switch places, Frosty“, she said.

But Frost shook his head. “No, you’re drunk.“

Sienna looked at him, confused. “No, I’m not. I’m perfectly fine!“

“I can smell the alcohol even from here“, Frost said and then his eyes met J’s. “Hello, boss.“

J got closer to his right hand. “You know, she wouldn't be drunk if you’d have come with me“, he said with an angry expression on his face. “You were neglecting your work _again!“_

“I know and I’m sorry, boss. But I can’t work at the moment. Not when Klara hasn't waken up.“ J rolled his eyes and suddenly grabbed the hem of Frost’s shirt to pull him up. The chair he had sat in fell over with a loud thud.

“J!“, Sienna screamed but he didn't pay any attention to her. His eyes were focused on Frost and he looked at him with hatred. “You’re really getting on my neves, Frosty“, J began. “You’re supposed to obey me and when I tell you to move your ass and come with us to my club, then I’m not fucking joking!“

“But someone has to watch over—“

“Did I give you permission to speak?“, yelled J and slammed Frost again the nearest wall.

“Oh my god, J! Calm down, please!“, said Sienna but J shot her a look which made her shut up. He then turned back to his henchman. “You’ll do as I say from now on, have I made myself clear?“ Frost slowly nodded his head and J let go of his shirt. “Good“, said J and turned on his heels to grab Sienna’s arm. They left the room together and made their way up to the penthouse.

“Was that really necessary?“, she asked and sounded now much more sober than before.

“He needs to learn his place“, replied J.

“He’s scared! He doesn't want to leave her side. Why can’t you see this?“

J turned to her, looking more than just angry. “I don’t fucking care about that. He works for me and that’s all that matters. Frosty needs to act like that again.“

“Or what?“

J growled. “Or he becomes useless for me. And you know what that means, doll.“


	23. Chapter 23

_Frost’s POV_

Frost couldn’t even think about leaving Klara’s side not even after Mr J had threatened him.

What if she would die when he was out there with his boss? Running some business for what he didn’t care at all right now.

The machines still kept her alive and it tortured him inside to see her like this.

He’d never thought he would feel more pain someday, it felt even worse than getting shot or tortured by Mr J because this pain would last forever if she shouldn’t wake up the next days, if it was the ugly certainty that she won’t wake up ever again.

 _Stop thinking like this,_ he urged himself.

_She will make it, no doubts about that._

“I wish you could see me right now. All I want is that you’ll wake up soon. I even got threatened and nearly beaten up by Mr J for not showing up at work. I guess you would’ve said something very rude to him, if you could’ve heard that. I really miss you. Please come back …”

Frost wished after he spoke that she maybe would reply something to him out of nowhere, or just make a silent noise but nothing came out of her, nothing but the still beeping sounds of the machine which told him that her heartbeat was steady.

He wanted to keep talking to her but he didn’t know what to say anymore, he just wanted her to be awake and fine.

His eyes fell on the book which Sienna had left here the last time she had been looking after Klara.

_Alice in Wonderland …_

Maybe …

He took the book from the nightstand and searched for the page were Sienna stopped reading.

_Klara’s POV_

**“…she sat down and began to cry again …”**

**It felt like no one had talked to her for hours as Klara followed the path deep down into the dark forest.**

**The Lady of Time was long gone when she finally lost it and began to cry.**

**The silence and not to know where she was actually going nearly killed her inside and she was too afraid to search for the young woman that looked exactly like Sienna.**

**Never leave a safe path, she reminded herself.**

**That’s what you always should do when you’re stuck into an unknown dark forest.**

**“Why are you crying, little girl?”**

**Klara looked up from the path on which she was walking.**

**Her heart skipped a bit as she heard the deep male voice which had just spoken to her.**

**That voice sounded so familiar …**

**“I-I’ve lost my company …” she whispered waiting for the voice to show its full presence.**

**“Klara … is that you?” A tall man appeared out of the darkness and looked at the young girl in disbelief.**

**He was very good looking, clothed into a black knight’s armor and the beard around his mouth and chin made him look strong and manly.**

**But something about this man still seemed so familiar to her, also the feeling she got when he said her name.**

**“How do you know my name?”**

**“Don’t you remember me?” the man asked and a worried sound took place in his voice.**

**Klara shook her head slowly as she looked at him.**

**Yes he seemed very familiar to her, but she didn’t know who he was.**

**“Well … my name’s Frost. I guess I’m your new accompaniment. You’re on your way to the King’s Laughing Castle aren’t you?”**

**“Yes. But I’ve lost my former company … maybe you know her. She’s known as the Lady of Time, or at least that’s what she’d told me” Klara said looking into the knight’s sparking blue eyes.**

**Her heart was hammering loudly against her chest as she studied his face again.**

**He was so special … and she knew there was something about him that she for sure knew, but why couldn’t she remember his name?**

**“Yes I know her. She wanted to take you to the castle, right?”**

**“Yes” Klara responded.**

**The knight nodded his head as he looked her in the eyes as well, something was written in his own now, something that looked a lot like … pain?**

**“It’s fine I guess she had a reason to leave. If you want to I can take you to the castle as well. You look tired and I have a horse that could carry you as well.”**

**Klara smiled at him and whipped the tears away which she had been crying a few minutes ago.**

**“Thank you” she said and took his hand as he sat her on his black stallion.**

**It was like a lightning had been pushed through her veins as she touched him and a picture of him inside of a helicopter appeared in her mind, he was holding a black gloved hand, -someone was about to fall- but he couldn’t hold the hand any longer and whoever he was holding there, fell down into the deep and she could only hear him yell: “NO!!!”**

**“Are you alright?” Frost asked as Klara was looking at him paralyzed and confused.**

**“Yes … I guess … I just … it’s nothing I’m fine” she lied and thought about what she just saw.**

**Something about this memory stirred her heart and it was aching again, even worse than ever, it felt like she could be close to a heart attack.**

**“From where do I know you?” she suddenly asked. The knight fell silent for a few seconds then he answered: “I guess you should hear the entire story from someone else.”**

**“Why? Didn’t we were some kind of friends?” Klara asked confused.**

**“Yes … but … I guess the king wouldn’t be happy if I’d told you everything** **without his permission.”**

**“The King?”**

**Klara was irritated to no end by now.**

**“Look I can’t tell you what you want to know even if I really would want to tell you everything, but I’m just not allowed to do so” Frost answered and looked at her apologizing.**

**“Okay. It’s fine I understand that. But I didn’t do something wrong, did I?” Klara asked worried.**

**“No. You didn’t do something wrong” the knight smiled at her.**

**“You would never do something wrong … you’re too perfect …”**

**Klara blushed as she heard him saying that. “I’m not perfect” she smiled shyly.**

**“Yes you are.”**

**“And you’re charming” she responded blushing even more as he smiled at her.**

**“How long will it take us to arrive, the king’s castle?” Klara suddenly asked.**

**“Well, since we’re half way through the Forest by now I guess it will take us two days from now on.”**

**“Are you working for the King?”**

**“Yes” Frost answered.**

**“I’m his Gentleman at Arms.”**

**“Oh so I was saved by a really brave man” Klara giggled.**

**“If you say so” Frost grinned.**

**“Yes I do. And I recognize a brave man when I see one” she smiled back.**

_Frost’s POV_

_“ … and after a few minutes it seemed quite natural to Alice to find herself talking familiarly with them, as if she had known them all her life.”_

“If I were her I would love to hear you reading for me” Sienna’s voice sounded from the doorway.

She made her way through the room and stayed at the left side of Klara’s bed brushing a strand of the curly red hair gently.

“How long have you been there?” Frost asked.

He didn’t feel comfortable with the fact that she might hear everything he read to Klara, he wasn’t the person for liking other people around him when he was experiencing a very intimate moment.

“Just the last five minutes” Sienna responded but she didn’t seem focused on what Frost was saying.

“I tried to talk to J, make him understand that it is not possible for you to work under those conditions right now, just how I can’t go with him on business stuff when Klara is lying here fighting for her life. Needless to say it didn’t bother him at all. He just can’t understand how this feels. You know how I feel at the moment?”

Frost listened to her closely. He had never met her in such a private moment and in some kind of way it made him feel better to know there was someone else except for him who was truly worried about Klara.

“I feel like a mother who had lost her child. I don’t even know how this could happen. How I could become so attached to this little thing. When we talked it felt like she was a part of me. A part of me that is long gone; a little girl that needs a mother even though she can handle herself perfectly fine without one. But deep down she had never overcome with her mother’s death. And because she understands so well what it feels like to be all alone and lost in a world like this I guess I just wanted to make her feel that there are people around her who care about her. No matter how old a girl is she will always need a mum who takes care of her. And if she will ever wake up again I will be that mother for her no matter what J says. This girl belongs to me now as much as she belongs to you, Frost. She’s our little everything, right?”

Frost nodded his head taking Klara’s hand in his own.

“Our little everything.”

“Now be a good girl, sweetie and fight. Fight for us and come back. We will be here, waiting for you, we’re your family now” Sienna whispered stroking Klara’s cheek with tears in her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

_Sienna’s POV_

She was just about to leave the penthouse and go downstairs to Klara’s room again when all of a sudden the front door opened. Sienna heard J shouting at Frost as they entered the hallway and she immediately got to her feet to figure out what the hell was going on again.

“I DON’T NEED YOU WHEN YOU CAN’T FOCUS!“, yelled J and had a murderous look in his eyes as he was facing his right hand. “YOU’VE NEVER BEEN THAT USELESS!“

“Boss, listen. I’m sorry, okay? But I told you that I wouldn't be able to think about something other than Klara“, explained Frost and he didn't look back as J started to circle him like a predator its prey. “I’m so sick of your shitty feelings, Frosty.“

 _“What the fuck is going on here?“,_ asked Sienna and crossed her arms. J glanced at her but his face didn't soften. “Stay out of this, doll.“

She knew that he was probably right but she could also understand Frost’s pain and his struggle to focus on work when Klara was constantly on his mind. And her desire to help was stronger than her sanity. “J, you can’t expect him to concentrate on his work when his girlfriend could die any moment.“

“I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS!“, screamed J and then turned his attention back to Frost. “I could always rely on you, Frosty. But you’re a completely different man since you met that little bitch.“

“Boss, please stop calling her—“

“I’LL CALL HER WHAT I WANT!“, yelled J and now stood directly in front of Frost. His mad expression suddenly turned into a wide smile. _The Smile._

He got closer to Frost and took his face into his pale hands. J’s mad laugher echoed through the whole penthouse. “HAHAHAHA, Frosty!“, he patted his cheek. “Maybe it would be better to turn off these machines that keep her alive. Then you wouldn't have to worry about her anymore!“

All of a sudden Frost freed himself from J’s grip and shoved him away. J looked at him, surprised and started to laugh again. “Ahhh, I wouldn't have done that if I were you, Frosty.“

“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW I’M FEELING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU DON’T HAVE ANY FEELINGS BESIDES HATE AND MADNESS!“, screamed Frost and started to breathe heavily. Sienna’s eyes widened in shock and she instantly reached out for J to stop him from strangling his right hand to death. But to her surprise, J didn't move at all. He just stared at Frost. _The silence was even worse._

It wouldn't end good for Frost if Sienna wouldn't interfere.

“You’re weak“, said J after a while, looking at his henchman with hatred. “This little slut made you weak. You’re better off without her.“ A growl escaped J’s red lips. “Let me do the job if you can’t do it. I’ll gladly shoot a bullet in her pretty head.“

 _“J! How dare you—“,_ but Sienna was cut off when Frost punched his boss straight in the face. J stumbled backwards and held his nose which started to bleed immediately. “OH MY GOD, FROST!“, cried Sienna and went over to J’s side. As she reached for his face he pulled away from her. J didn't even return her gaze and just turned to Frost again. Sienna had never seen him so angry.

J suddenly grabbed Frost’s purple tie and made him fall to his knees. He kicked him straight into the face, so that Frost fell over. As he got up again, Sienna noticed that his lip was bruised and bleeding.

“STOP! BOTH OF YOU!“, she screamed but of course neither of them listened to her. All she could do now was trying to pull them apart from each other. Therefore Sienna grabbed J’s arm as he was about to punch Frost again. He quickly glared at her and slapped her hand away. “BACK OFF, DOLL!“

But Sienna didn't give up. She jumped between them so that neither Frost nor J could punch each other again. She just didn't notice the gun J drew from his holster and he accidentally hit her head as she tried to make them stop fighting.

“Ow!“, hissed Sienna and held her head with a painful expression on her face. She took a look at her hand and realized that the wound just above her eyebrow was bleeding. A terrible headache was causing her even more pain.

Sienna closed her eyes and fell to her knees because she was afraid to pass out from the pain. But she opened them again as she felt a finger under her chin. J didn't look into her eyes but at the wound above her eyebrow. “I told you not to get in the way, doll“, he said and then got to his feet again. He aimed his gun now at Frost.

“You’re dead“, he growled. “My Queen got hurt because of you!“ Sienna was sure that he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. She quickly tried to stand up as well but she was still feeling kind of dizzy. “Don’t kill him“, she said and stood in front of Frost to protect him from J’s wrath.

“He’s a piece of shit and he _hurt_ you, baby“, said J but Sienna shook her head. “No, you hurt me. Not Frost.“

“Accidentally! I told you to stay out of this!“ J rolled his eyes. “And Frosty started it with punching me first. SO HE’S RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OF THIS!“

“Don’t be so loud, please“, said Sienna. “My head is killing me.“ She turned around to Frost. “Leave.“ Frost exchanged a look with J again and then nodded. “I’m sorry“, he said and then quickly left the penthouse. But J couldn't resist and shot after him.

Luckily he didn't hit him. “God, J! I told you to keep it quiet!“, she said with a louder voice this time. Sienna felt very tired all of a sudden and wanted nothing more than to rest a bit. But J seemed to have something different in mind.

“Let me make it up to you, baby“, he said seductively and pulled her closer to him. But Sienna wasn't in the mood _at all._

“Not now, J“, she murmured and wanted to pass him to get into their bedroom. She needed to take care of the wound and then she just wanted to sleep. This headache was getting worse with any passing minute.

“Doll“, J said and suddenly cornered her. “You’re teasing me.“

Sienna let out a sigh. She knew that J was sexually frustrated. They hadn't had sex since the day of the mission and J has never been a patient man. A week without sex made him snappier than usual. “I’m not in the mood.“

“Yeah, I’ve heard that a lot lately“, replied J, irritated. “Have I lost my charm?“

“No, not at all“, she said, sighing. “I’m just tired, baby. And it doesn't feel right to have sex right now.“

J raised one of his non existent eyebrows. “Having sex always feels right.“

“I mean that I don't want to sleep with you when Klara is downstairs and fighting for her life“, she explained. J’s expression changed instantly. He gritted his teeth at the sound of Klara’s name and tilted his head. “I don't care about that.“

 _“But I do!“,_ Sienna said and raised her voice again. “You know what? You deserve being punched by Frost! What you said was just awful and I’m actually so mad at you!“ She turned away from him and entered their bedroom. J growled and made attempts to follow her but Sienna threw the door in his face and locked it.

“Doll!“, he growled but she didn't answer. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and she didn't try to fight them.

“Princess, open the door for daddy“, she heard his voice again. But Sienna decided she wouldn't give in so easily. Tears were not streaming down her face and she was careful not to let him hear her cry.

 _“Sienna!“,_ shouted J and started to bang on the door.

She looked up in surprise. He rarely used her real name. J only called her that when he was really upset with her. _But she was mad at him as well._ And her reasons were way more understandable.

Sienna ignored his voice and went over the large bed. She pulled the covers away and let her body sink onto the mattress. She winced as her head fell on the pillow and closed her eyes. J had stopped to bang on the door and it became suddenly very quiet in the penthouse.

 _Thank god,_ thought Sienna.

She was just about to fall asleep when she suddenly heard the opening of the bathroom door. _Fuck, she forgot to lock this one._ There were two ways to enter the master bedroom.

Through the hallway and through the bathroom. She could hear J’s footsteps. After being with him for so long made her recognize him by the sound of his footsteps and she could imagine the way he was moving perfectly.

Sienna felt him coming to bed as well. She was facing him with her back but she could still feel his eyes on her. “You’ll bleed on the bed. Let me see your wound“, he said and she considered her options. She could pretend to be asleep and ignore him but J probably knew that she was still awake and it was never a smart move to anger him further. Sienna let out a sigh and rolled over, sitting up in bed. She was surprised that he already had a plaster in his hand.

J carefully put the plaster on her wound and also handed her an aspirin. “Thank you“, she said and quickly swallowed it with a glass of water that she always had on her nightstand. J probably noticed that she cried since her eyes must be very red and there were still tears on her cheeks. But he decided not to say a word about it.

 _“Question“,_ he began and Sienna looked at him. “Why are you so attached to this little pain in the ass? You hardly even know her.“

Sienna remembered her words that she said to Frost yesterday: _“It feels like she is a part of me. A part of me that is long gone.“_

“I don’t even know that, J“, she said, thinking about her answer. “But I know that I didn’t tell you everything about me.“

J raised a hairless eyebrow. “Enlighten me then.“

She showed him her left wrist where he had tattooed her the letter J a few years ago. “You tattooed me there because of the scar that is underneath it“, she said. “I told you where that scar came from.“

Sienna noticed that J’s body tensed up at the memory. “Your very dead ex pushed you down the stairs“, he growled.

She nodded. “Yes but do you remember why he did that?“

“You wanted to leave him“, he said.

“I only told you half of the truth“, she admitted. “Yes, a part of me wanted to leave him. It would have been better, obviously. But another part of me also thought that we could fix this with what was about to come.“

J looked at her, confused. “What are you trying to tell me, doll?“

Sienna sighed. “I was pregnant.“

_“What?“_

“This fucker got me pregnant and when I told him about it, he pushed me down the stairs. I lost the baby because of that.“ Sienna felt the tears in her eyes again but she didn't let them fall. She didn't want to cry in front of J.

“Maybe that’s why I feel so attached to Klara“, Sienna explained. “Because both of us lost basically everything at such a young age. We understand each other and I see in her a child that could have been mine.“

“But she’s not a kid anymore“, J said.

“Of course she is! She’s not an adult at the age of 19. She still feels insecure and most of the time she doesn't even know what to do. She needs guidance. And I’ll make sure to give her everything she needs when she wakes up.“

 _“If_ she wakes up“, said J.

“Let’s hope the best, alright? I know that you don’t give a damn about her but I do. And Frost does. Please accept that.“

J rolled his eyes.

“And don’t force Frost to work at the moment. Let him stay at Klara’s side until she wakes up. He won’t be very useful for you anyway.“

“What if she never wakes up?“, asked J.

“Then Frost has to move on“, Sienna said, turning sad at the very thought of it.

J only nodded and turned the light off. “Let’s sleep now.“

She snuggled closer to him. “Are you still mad at me?“

“No“, he said. “Are _you_ still mad at me?“

“No“, she said and smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

_Frost’s POV_

It was the fifth day of the second week when Frost decided to read for Klara again.

She still didn’t show any signs of life until now and Sienna and he were close enough to tear the whole penthouse apart if she shouldn’t wake up soon.

Frost was just about to read further when he heard footsteps behind him.

It was Sienna, she looked wrecked her eyes were red and swollen and her face showed visible crying traces.

“Did something happen while I was gone?” she asked with a weak voice.

Frost shook his head.

“No, her condition is still the same.”

Silence

“I just wanted to start reading again but maybe you want to do it as well” Frost said and gave the Alice in Wonderland book to her.

Sienna smiled slightly.

“Thank you.”

“Well, well, well if this isn’t the Dead Poets Society” a voice suddenly sounded from the elevator and a few seconds later Mr J entered the room.

He didn’t look worried at all and Frost just couldn’t stand this stupid red grin at the moment.

“What are you doing here, J?” Sienna asked carefully because she could still feel the ice cold tension between Mr J and Frost since their last contention.

Mr J shrugged and took a seat beside his Queen.

“Just wanted to know what the book club is doing” he said placing his feet at the edge of Klara’s bed.

Sienna’s eyes widened in disbelief and before Frost could’ve said anything she hissed at her king: “Don’t you dare put your feet onto her bed!”

Mr J stared at her as if he didn’t know why she was that upset but after a dramatic sigh he put them down again.

“If you want to stay here then don’t act like a dick” Sienna said.

Mr J growled and rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else and after another minute of silence Sienna finally started reading.

_“ … Very soon the Rabbit noticed Alice, as she went hunting about, and called out to her …”_

_**Klara’s POV** _

**“Klara!”**

**Klara looked around the dark forest and found herself alone again as the Lady of Time was running towards her.**

**Where was the knight?**

**“Where have you been? And where is Frost?” Klara asked and looked at the Lady of Time in confusion.**

**This place really started to scare her.**

**All the time people were disappearing directly in front of her just to come back a day later.**

**“I’m sorry dear, I didn’t want to leave you but a few things happened at the castle that’s why I sent the knight to you. He should accompany you safely. Are you alright?”**

**Klara nodded her head.**

**“Thank god. I am really sorry I didn’t mean to scare you with my disappearing but look we’re almost at the king’s castle, the path is drowned into light just one hour away from us.”**

**One hour later the Lady of Time should’ve been right.**

**After a four days march Klara and her had finally reached the King’s castle and what a castle that was. Klara had never seen something like that in her whole life, the walls of the castle were colored in purple and the entrance gate was painted neon green with a real laughing heart on it.**

**The guard at the main entrance was also covered into a purple and green robe.**

**“My Queen, princess Klara, what a pleasure to see you again” the guard suddenly said as he recognized the two girls.**

**“Thank you” Sienna said smiling and led Klara through the main entrance.**

**“Why did he call me a princess?” Klara asked irritated but Sienna didn’t answer as soon as they arrived in some kind of throne room.**

**The young girl’s eyes widened as she saw a painting hanging at the wall in front of her, it seemed like it was bigger than the whole room and three persons were drawn on it.**

**A beautiful woman with long, dark curly hair, brown eyes and high cheekbones stood beside a tall man with green hair, red lips and blue eyes and in front of them on the throne which used to belong to the king was sitting a little girl, her middle long red curly hair was falling onto her shoulders, she had the high cheekbones from her mother and the crystal blue eyes from her father.**

**“I am your daughter …” Klara whispered.**

**She couldn’t take her eyes off that picture.**

**But that doesn’t make any sense.**

**Why couldn’t she remember her mother and her father?**

**And why didn’t she recognize her own mother when she was standing directly in front of her all the time?**

**She turned around to face The Lady of Time who was looking at her now in agony.**

**“I’m so sorry my love. It would’ve been too early if I had told you everything when we first met a few days ago” she said and walked towards her cupping the little girls face in her hands.**

**“But why?” Klara couldn’t be more irritated.**

**“My Queen you brought her back …”**

**Both Sienna and Klara turned around.**

**The King of Laughing Hearts made his way through the room his arms spread wide open.**

**He wore a purple and golden king’s garment and something about the way he talked and walked seemed so familiar to Klara again.**

**“Be careful, it’s like I said she can’t remember us …” Sienna said carefully and looked from Klara to the King.**

**The King eyed Klara from head to toe and the same painful look started to grow in his blue eyes, which was drawn at Sienna’s face.**

**“You can’t even remember my name?” he asked with this unique low and gravelly voice.**

**Klara shook her head and suddenly tears began to form into her eyes.**

**“I’m sorry …” she whispered.**

**The king let out a loud growl of frustration.**

**“Well then I am your father, also known as the King of Laughing Hearts, or King J and my beautiful Queen over there is your mother. She’s also known as The White Queen but since she doesn’t wear any white dresses anymore she took the identity of the Lady of Time until she would’ve found our daughter, the red princess. You.”**

**Klara was just about to open her mouth as Sienna spoke further.**

**“Let me show you what the reason was why you can’t remember us …” she said and reached her hand out for Klara to take it.**

**She didn’t hesitated and took her mother’s hands still wishing she could finally remember everything that happened before she seemed to have lost her memories.**

**The King and the Queen led their daughter to another room upstairs at the castle in one of the four towers.**

**It was a bedchamber and after the king had closed the door behind them he motioned for his daughter to take a look at what was laying in the bed.**

**Klara did what he wanted and a few seconds later it felt like someone blocked her lungs and she couldn’t breathe right anymore.**

**It was her.**

**She was sleeping there and it didn’t seem that she would wake up very soon.**

**“It was the work of a witch” the king growled.**

**“She wanted to take over my kingdom and after we banned her from here she took her revenge on me and my queen. She cursed our daughter, you. She separated her body from her ghost so that she would fell into a deep sleep and she wouldn’t be able to wake up until two things are given to us again. The ghost that used to live in her body and which gave her a soul. And a kiss; a kiss given from the love of her life.”**

**“You are the ghost my dear angel” Sienna suddenly said with a weak voice.**

**“I had been searching for you a long time now. You were the reason I became the Lady of Time. Since the witch cursed you, I couldn’t think of anything beautiful anymore. My happiness died when she took you away from us and that’s how my dress became black as well. The White Queen used to wear everything in white to show the world her happiness. Blessed with a wonderful man my king and my beautiful little daughter. But after we had lost you, I couldn’t think of wearing white any longer. I wasn’t happy I was cursed as well, to live a life in agony when this witch took you away from us. But now we’ve found you again. You just have to combine with your body again and everything will be like it was before all that happened.”**

**Klara looked at the King and Queen.**

**“How do I combine with my body again?” she asked.**

**“Take your hand and then speak the words: May the curse be broken” Sienna smiled.**

**It was strange for Klara to take the hand of her own body.**

**Her hand was cold as if she had been dead for a long, long time by now.**

**“Relax” Sienna said softly putting a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.**

**Klara closed her eyes and started to let all the worries of the last days fall apart from her then she spoke the five words.**

**“May the curse be broken.”**

_Frost’s POV_

_“ … The first thing I’ve got to do,” said Alice to herself, as she wandered about in the wood, “is to grow to my right size again …”_

After Sienna ended the last sentence Frost looked around the room.

Mr J had fallen asleep on his chair.

_At least he stopped ranting about Klara’s condition._

“You know … whenever I stop reading a chapter I have this imagination of her suddenly waking up and talking about how beautiful it was that we kept reading for her all the time” Sienna whispered.

“I wish she would do that. I don’t know how long I will be able to sit here like this. Why can’t she just wake up?” Frost said and anger started to build up inside of him.

“I know. I feel the same way. But we have to be patient. She will find her way back just like Alice did.”


	26. Chapter 26

_Sienna’s POV_

“Doll, let’s go. I wanna show you daddy’s new club“, said J as he entered the bedroom where Sienna currently sat at the window with a book in her hands. She looked up as she heard his voice. “Your new club?“, she asked.

J rolled his eyes. “What do you think the sapphire was for? I payed my new club with it“, he explained, pulling on his purple croc coat. “Cmon, baby. I’m sure you’ll love it.“

Sienna let out a sigh and looked down at her book again. “I want to stay here“, she simply said and suddenly heard J growling above her. She hadn't noticed that he came closer. J was staring at her with an angry look in his crystal blue eyes. “No, you will come with me, doll.“

She closed her book and put it away. “Did I stutter?“, she asked, feeling very brave today. Sienna wouldn't usually piss J off on purpose but he was getting on her nerves. He could just never accept a simple _no._

J gritted his teeth. He wasn't pleased at all with her stubbornness. “Watch your tongue, princess“, J growled and glared at her. Sienna rolled her eyes and got to her feet. “Or what?“, she asked, crossing her arms. “Will you hit me with a gun again?“ The wound above her eyebrow was still not healed and she had suffered from this painful headache for several days.

“That was an accident and your own fault!“, defended J himself. “And now get ready. You know how much daddy hates to wait.“

“I told you that I’ll stay here!“, Sienna said, getting angry now. “I don’t want to see anything that has to do with this stupid sapphire at the moment!“ She took her book again and hurried out of the room before J could even reply. She made herself comfortable on the large leather couch in the living room and tried to ignore his growling and cursing as he passed her. Sienna heard how the front door was smashed shut. She let out a sigh of relief. _He took it better than expected._

She was just about to turn her attention back to her book again when she suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the floor downstairs. Sienna furrowed her eyebrows. _She hoped J wouldn't take his anger out on his henchmen now._

She decided it would be better to check who was disturbing her comfortable silence and left the penthouse to take the elevator downstairs. As she arrived on the floor where some of J’s henchmen lived, she could hear the noise becoming louder. It seemed like someone was smashing things against a wall.

It didn't take Sienna long to figure out where the noise was coming from. She turned the next corner left and then stood before a closed door. Sienna knew that this was Frost’s room. She was just surprised that he wasn't with Klara at the moment.

Sienna carefully opened the door. She decided it would be useless to knock since Frost wouldn't hear her anyway. But she definitely didn't expect to find J’s right hand standing in the middle of the room — or what was left of it — and basically smashing his belongings into pieces. He didn't even hear her entering.

“Frost!“, Sienna called out and he turned around to face her. She noticed dried tears on his face. It pained her heart to see him like this since she wasn't used to it at all. Frost had always been J’s stoic and calm henchman who didn't even make a sound when a bullet hit him. It was completely new to Sienna to see him so emotional and heartbroken. Her own heart almost broke at the sight of him.

“What is wrong?“, she asked with a calm voice.

“EVERYTHING!“, Frost yelled and threw a chair out of his way. “SHE DOESN’T WAKE UP! I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!“

“Frost..“, Sienna approached him slowly. “It’s been only two weeks…“

“EXACTLY!“, screamed Frost but then tried to calm himself down. Sienna was his boss’ girlfriend after all. “She will never wake up again“, he muttered under his breath and ran his fingers through his completely disheveled hair.

“Don’t say that“, replied Sienna. “Don’t lose hope, please. You need to give her time. She will come back to you.“

“Are you just saying that to convince yourself?“, snapped Frost.

_Ouch._

“I’m sorry“, he instantly said. “I know that you miss her, too.“

Sienna sighed. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.“

Frost took a seat on his bed and rubbed his eyes. “Do you really believe that she will wake up again?“, he asked and Sienna noticed the exhaustion in his voice. She stepped closer to him. “I do“, she confirmed. “Klara is so strong, Frost. Don’t doubt her.“ Sienna tried to smile at him but he didn't return it. “I’m trying“, he said. “But it’s just so hard, you know.“ She nodded. “I know what you mean.“

“Thank you, by the way“, he suddenly said. Sienna raised an eyebrow. “For what?“

“You saved my ass many times now. How can I ever pay you back?“ She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. “That was nothing, Frost. You don’t owe me anything.“

“Bullshit“, he replied. “You put your own relationship at stack because of me and Klara. A simple thank you isn't enough to repay you.“

“Alright“, Sienna said. “I want you to do one thing for me.“

“Everything.“

“Don’t try to get yourself killed again, okay? I don't know how often I can stop J from doing it anymore.“

Frost nodded. “Fine, but he sometimes can be such a—“

“Dick?“, Sienna suggested, smiling a bit. This time Frost smiled back at her. “Yes. Sorry.“

“Don’t apologize. I know that better than anyone.“

Frost looked up at her. “He treats you like a princess.“

Sienna let out a loud laugh. “So you’re thinking that we never fight? He actually hit me with a gun a few days ago.“

“By accident“, said Frost. “I’m sorry for that, too. I shouldn't have lost control over myself. That wasn't professional of me.“

“There is nothing to forgive, Frost“, she said, waving his apology away. “The things J said were just…I don't even have words for it. I understood why you acted the way you did.“

Frost smiled. “Thank you.“

Sienna smiled back at him and leaned against the wall. After a while he looked up at her again. “It’s kinda…nice to talk to you like that“, he said with a quiet voice. She nodded. “Same, Frosty. We never talked so much before.“

“I guess Klara is the reason for that“, he smiled as he said her name. Sienna nodded again. “She got us all closer together.“

“True“, agreed Frost. He stood up from his bed and looked around his room. “I guess I have to clean up here.“ Sienna laughed at his words. “Wouldn’t be a bad idea“, she said and patted his shoulder as she passed him. “I’ll look after Klara now. You can always join me.“

Frost smiled. “Yeah, I’ll be there in a bit.“ She smiled one more time at him and then left the room.

~*~

After Sienna read another chapter of _Alice in Wonderland_ to Klara, Frost had joined her. “Your turn“, she said and handed him the book. He took it from her and sat in his usual hair beside Klara’s bed. She was still sleeping peacefully. Sienna studied her face and was then making attempts to leave the room but Frost’s voice stopped her. “You are not staying?“, he asked.

Sienna shook her head. “No. I think J will come back soon and he left in a bad mood. Well, it was my fault but I don't want to give him a reason to be mad at me again“, she explained and Frost nodded. “Okay, then I’ll continue to read to her.“ Sienna smiled. “I’m sure she likes to hear your voice even more than mine.“

“I hope she hears me“, Frost whispered.

“Maybe“, Sienna replied. “I’ll check on her later, alright?“ Frost nodded and she left the room to return to the penthouse.

As she opened the front door she was surprised to find J already waiting for her in the living room. He got to his feet as she approached him carefully. Sienna still didn't know in which kind of mood he was in and she didn't want to anger him further. She always hated it to fight with J over the stupidest things.

“Doll!“, he said and beamed at her. Sienna raised her eyebrows in surprise because she didn't expect him to be in _such_ a good mood. “Come here, baby. I wanna show you something“, he said but as she came closer to him, he suddenly raised his hand to stop her movements. “But first, I need to tell you something.“

Sienna looked at him, totally confused. “Go one.“

“Maybe I shouldn't have acted the way I did.“ _Oh my god, was he actually apologizing?_

“Are you drunk?“, she asked.

“No!“, said J and rolled his eyes. “No, doll. But don’t make me say it again.“ Sienna started to smile and he smiled back at her, flashing his silver teeth.

“You wanted to show me something?“, she asked, getting curious.

J grinned at her. “I need you to come with me.“ He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the penthouse. “Where are we going?“, asked Sienna but J hushed her. “It wouldn't be a surprise if I’ll tell you.“

They climbed into his purple Lamborghini and J drove off with high speed. Sienna looked out of the window as they passed the skyscrapers of Gotham. She wondered what J wanted to show her so badly but she already suspected that it had something to do with his new club. She turned her head to look at him.

“I’m sorry“, she said. “I know that your new club is important to you. I should have accompanied you.“ J glanced at her before he focused on the streets again. “Yeah, you really missed a lot, baby.“

 _Thanks,_ she thought sarcastically.

J parked his Lamborghini just a few minutes later in front of the club. Sienna’s eyes widened as she looked at it through the car window. The name of his new club was shining in golden letters into the dark night. _Dollface._

“Oh my god, J!“, inhaled Sienna and looked at him. “You named it after _me?“_

“You know I’d do anything for you.“ He smirked at her.

Sienna couldn't believe it. She would have never thought that J would do such a thing.This was the cutest thing he had ever done for her.

She took her eyes off of his new club and turned to look at him. Sienna brought her face closer to his and planted a kiss on his red lips. J pulled her closer to him and groaned into the kiss. “Thank you“, she said as they broke apart. “You were right. I love it.“


	27. Chapter 27

_Frost’s POV_

Two weeks.

Two god damn weeks.

Frost wasn’t sure how long he would be able to take this any longer.

Talking to Sienna after he nearly destroyed his whole apartment was good and had helped him a lot to summon up but sitting here again looking at the girl he loves and seeing that she still couldn’t even breath on her own … This destroyed every new hope he had until now again.

“Why can’t you just wake up?” Frost asked as frustrated as he felt even though he knew she wouldn’t answer him.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds pretending that after this chapter she might wake up.

That was the only reason why he still kept reading, it made him hope again.

_“ … She was a good deal frightened by this very sudden change, but she felt that there was no time to be lost …”_

**_Klara’s POV_ **

**Klara had still closed her eyes until she recognized that she wasn’t standing anymore and that she also couldn’t open them even if she tried.**

**What happened?**

**She was one with her body again but shouldn’t that mean she had to wake up?**

**Oh god!**

**She just fulfilled only one of the two things that had to be given to break the curse!**

**Help me!**

**Her mind was active as if she was by full awareness but no one could hear her since she couldn’t speak until something soft but yet prickly seemed to touch her soft lips.**

**A feeling so overwhelming that it felt like a whole firework was exploding in her body overcame her and a few seconds later she could see the light that surrounded her before she finally was able to open her eyes again.**

**It felt like she hadn’t opened them for years after she blinked against the strong daylight which was hurting her eyes now.**

**“Oh my god …” she heard someone whispering.**

**It was Sienna, she was holding the King’s hand and tears of joy were streaming down her face as she looked at her daughter.**

**The King himself was looking proudly at his little girl as if he never doubted that she couldn’t do something else than wake up someday.**

**But there was someone else in the room someone Klara hadn’t seen for what felt like years even though it could’ve been only a day.**

**It was the knight in his black armor.**

**He was kneeling at the bed holding her hand smiling at her as if he was the luckiest human being on earth. Klara needed a few minutes to understand everything that happened.**

**She must’ve united with her body again but since this wasn’t the only thing which had been given to make her wake up again …**

**Did he kiss her?**

**Was the knight the love of her life?**

**But why couldn’t she still remember a single thing?**

**She knew who she was now and who her parents were and that she was probably in love with the knight, before she had been cursed but … nothing of that seemed to be back in her memories.**

**“How are ya feeling, dear?” the King finally spoke.**

**They all looked so happy but Klara still felt as if something was missing.**

**Something just wasn’t right about all this.**

**“I don’t know … I still can’t remember a single thing” she whispered and tears were streaming down her face.**

**“Nothing? Not even what we used to be?” the knight suddenly spoke.**

**An unbelievable pain was written in his blue eyes.**

**Klara laid her hand at his cheek, feeling the soft prickling of his beard on her fingers.**

**“I know that we used to be more than just friends … you look so familiar to me even the first day we met I thought I would know you. And I feel those things when I look into your eyes, this beautiful things … I know that we belong together because I can feel it, I already could feel it when you spoke to me in that forest for the first time. But I can’t remember anything of what we experienced before I fell under this curse … I’m so sorry” Klara whispered and more tears were falling down her cheeks until the knight finally kissed her again.**

**It felt like heaven on earth and suddenly Klara’s mind was filled with all the memories that used to be there before she fell asleep.**

**There were pictures of Sienna and her talking at Mr J’s penthouse in the middle of the night, she could see Mr J pointing his gun at her and then finally Frost who wanted to protect her. A picture of the sapphire that Frost and her should steal back for Mr J also took its appearance and how Frost got injured on the run whilst trying to bring the jewel back for the first time. How Klara cared for him in her apartment, how she stitched him together, how she gave her virginity to this man because she fell head over heels for the Joker’s right hand. And how Sienna became like a mother for the young girl whilst her short stay at the King’s and Queen’s penthouse before they were about to steal the sapphire back for the second time. _She could remember everything,_ the rainy and dark night on the top of Falcone’s roof, where she tried to gave Frost backing whilst he was carrying the sapphire to Mr J. And finally how she took his hand; in the last moment while she was jumping from the roof before she lost her grip on him. She could hear herself scream his name when she fell into the dark and she could actually feel the pain that surrounded her body when she landed into that tree and when she broke her rib and the bullet above her chest … and how the car exploded just two seconds after she jumped out and finally how everything around her went black as the night back then. **

**“That’s not the place I belong to” Klara whispered after the knight gave her lips free again.**

**“That’s not true. You belong to us, you’re our daughter you belong to no one else” the King suddenly cut her off and now she knew who he really was.**

**“No I’m not your daughter” Klara said silently and shook her head.**

**“YES YOU ARE!” the King yelled whilst his Queen was crying behind him.**

**Her dress had turned white again after Klara woke up but as soon as she started to realize that she doesn’t belong into this world it had stopped changing its color in the middle of Sienna’s body. Now the entire skirt was white but everything around her upper body was black.**

**“I’m so sorry but I can’t stay with you … I don’t belong here, my world is somewhere else out there.”**

**“Of course you belong to us!” the Queen shouted still crying.**

**“It’s the curse! It must be the curse it says that you belong somewhere else because the witch still wants to tear you apart from us, but that’s a lie!”**

**It broke Klara’s heart to see Sienna like that and she couldn’t believe that the King of Gotham City, the man that wanted to kill her at their very first meeting was mad at her for wanting to leave. But that just made Klara believe even more that this wasn’t her home.**

**“You can’t leave. You belong to us. You belong to me as well” the knight suddenly said taking Klara’s small hands in his again.**

**“I know that I belong to you, but I belong to you in another world. Not in this one. This is all just a dream. You’re all not real. You’re just reflections of the people who are really waiting for me out there. And I have to go back now. I don’t even know how long I let them wait. They will be worried sick by now. Don’t be sad and don’t be mad at me for leaving. I love you all too much.”**

**“But darling, we’re all mad here!” Mr J interrupted the silence and the moment he started to laugh felt like returning to the place where it all began before everything turned black just like in that one night were Klara nearly said goodbye.**

_“… make their eyes bright and eager with many a strange tale, perhaps even with the dream of Wonderland of long-ago …”_

_Frost’s POV_

He couldn’t believe that he read the whole book to Klara before Mr J wanted him to at least to check on something that must be going on in his new club.

He couldn’t believe she still wasn’t awake …

This book was everything that kept his hopes up and he thought as corny as it may sounds that she would wake up after he read the last page.

Frustrated, sad and angry again he was searching for his damn sunglasses.

If he had to leave the house because of Mr J no one should at least see how wrecked he looked. But after searching through the entire -still half destroyed room- for this damn thing he finally remembered where he left them.

Dear god another look at his girl that probably wouldn’t wake up anymore … could he really take this without having a mental breakdown?

Frost never thought he would have such feelings someday for a girl, not in a million years.

And after thinking about how it would feel if some of the doctors would tell him that she may not survive this, he finally decided to take the elevator downstairs again to the medical quarters, where he left his sunglasses on Klara’s nightstand.

_Klara’s POV_

Waking up felt painful.

Klara couldn’t even remember where she got all that bruises from until she thought about the tree and the car chase.

 _What a dream,_ a voice in her head finally said remembering her of all the wonderland stuff.

It felt so good to be awake and back in reality again until she saw all the machines on which she was plugged and there was a needle in her arm … A GOD DAMN NEEDLE!

Klara hated needles and she couldn’t even stand the feeling to have a cannula in her arm for even one second. She wanted to rip this thing off her arm immediately but before she could think about doing it further something on her nightstand caught her attention.

Frosty’s sunglasses …

He must have left them here.

Carefully she took them from the nightstand after removing that shitty respirator off her mouth.

_How long have I been asleep?_

An awful feeling of sadness overcame her again and she put the sunglasses on.

They were way too big for her and it looked like a child was wearing a grown ass man’s glasses but the feeling of wearing them was magnificent, not because of how she looked she couldn’t see herself anyways without a mirror, no it was because of the feeling that those sunglasses belonged to the man she loved and the man she hadn’t seen for god knows how long in his real presence.

She wanted to see him now so bad!

And Sienna of course!

And maybe even the stupid King Diva J.

But a sound that came from one of the elevators at the end of the room made her look up.

_Frost’s POV_

_Just take the sunglasses, give her a kiss and then drive as fast as you can to that stupid club and come back before something can happen to her,_ Frost repeated this sentence in his head like a mantra.

The doors of the elevator opened up and he closed his eyes for a second before walking into the room again, he had the keys of the car already in his hands but it seems like he dropped them in slow motion as he looked at the one and only bed at the end of the room.

There she was.

Looking him straight into the eyes, wearing his sunglasses with a bright smile before he let go off every thought he had in the last ten minutes and walked towards her as if he had never seen such a miracle.

“Where have you-“

But Klara was cut off at her sentence when Frost hugged her so tight that it knocked the air out of her lungs. “How long was I gone?” she asked carefully as he let go off her after minutes had passed and cupped her face into his hands now just to kiss every single inch of it.

“Too long” he whispered before she finally kissed him passionately.

“I missed you” she whispered back with a pounding heart.

“You have no idea how much I missed you” Frost responded to her.

_Klara’s POV_

It felt like heaven touching her man again, like they had been apart for years.

“I love you please never leave me like this again” he suddenly said kissing her shock.

Klara looked at him with big eyes and took his face into her hands to kiss him again.

She couldn’t believe he just said that, those beautiful words.

“I love you too” she muttered before she was about to kiss him further but just right when she was about to do so she heard a tray falling to the ground destroying the whole silence that has fallen over the room.

“Oh my god …” Sienna’s voice whispered and the young woman nearly ran towards the little girl that she missed so much for the last two weeks.

“I must be dreaming …” Sienna said and touched Klara’s cheek with her right hand before she finally hugged her to death.

“Oh god don’t you dare to ever scare us like that again, do you hear me!” she said and Klara knew that she started crying.

“Hey be careful you’ll destroy her” Frost said worried and tried to free Klara from Sienna’s grip.

“Ouch …” Klara muttered.

“Oh sweetie I’m sorry I just … you’re awake!” Sienna said and whipped the tears off her face.

“Doll?! Where’s my sandwich?” _That must have been the reason why Sienna had carried a tray …_

“Can’t you even make yourself a sandwich?” Klara asked in disbelief and Mr J’s face froze immediately as he saw his worst nightmare being awake and fine again, sitting in her bad as if nothing ever happened.

“Hell no, who woke you up” the king of Gotham growled.

Klara pouted. “Pff, you were nicer once …”

“Doubt that” Mr J said rolling his eyes until he finally recognized what Klara’s awaken would mean for him.

“YOU’RE AWAKE!” he shouted and ran towards his Queen instead of Klara just to throw Sienna over his shoulder and leave the room with her immediately.

“Bye bye!”

“He’s still a dick” Klara said rolling her eyes as well before turning to Frost again with nothing but pure love in her eyes.

“Will you stay?” she asked.

“I wouldn’t even dare to just leave the room for a second now” Frost responded and pressed his girl tight against him, after he lay down with her in her hospital bed.


	28. Chapter 28

_Sienna’s POV_

The tray fell out of her hands as soon as she saw that Klara was awake. Sienna couldn't believe her own eyes and her jaw dropped at the sight of the young girl. “Oh my god,“ she whispered and ran over to Klara. “I must be dreaming..,“ Sienna said and stroked her cheek with her hand, as if she couldn't believe that Klara was real and very much awake. A smile spread across Sienna’s face and she hugged the young girl tight. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

_She’s alive, she’s awake, she will be alright._

“Oh god, don’t you dare to ever scare us like that again, do you hear me?“ Sienna didn't notice how tight she was hugging Klara until Frost’s worried voice spoke up: “Hey, be careful! You’ll destroy her!“ He tried to free Klara from Sienna’s strong grip.

“Ouch…,“, Klara muttered under her breath.

“Oh, sweetie! I’m sorry, I just…you’re awake!,“ Sienna said and whipped her tears away.

“Doll?“, she suddenly heard J’s voice coming from the hallway. “Where’s my sandwich?“ A few seconds later her boyfriend entered the room.

“Can’t you even make yourself a sandwich?,“ Klara asked and rolled her eyes while J completely froze in his actions as he noticed that his little pain in the ass — how he liked to call her— was wide awake.

“Hell no,“ he said with a very unpleased face. “Who woke you up?“ A growl escaped him as he narrowed his eyes at Klara.

“Pff, you were nice once…“

“Doubt that,“ J said and rolled his eyes at her. But all of a sudden a big smile formed on his red lips and he clapped his hands. “YOU’RE AWAKE!,“ he shouted and basically ran towards Sienna. She squealed as he suddenly threw her over his shoulder and slapped her ass playfully.

“Bye bye!“, laughed J and then left the room with Sienna, still carrying her. She tried to hold onto him but couldn't move at all because he held her legs in a tight grip and didn't put her down until they had reached their bedroom in the penthouse. “J, what are you—“, she wanted to ask but he cut her off with a sudden kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and she melted into his embrace. His hands ran down her back and a giggle escaped her lips as he grabbed her butt. J started to purr as she placed light kisses on his neck. “I waited long enough for this…,“ he growled and lifted her up. Sienna immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. J walked over to their king size bed and basically threw her onto the mattress. _This was going to be rough,_ Sienna thought and smirked. _Good._

J got quickly on top of her and leaned down to kiss her again. His tongue slid into her mouth and both of them battled for dominance. Sienna ran her fingers through his green hair and disheveled it, so that a few strands fell into his handsome face.

He suddenly bit on her lower lip. _She knew that he was getting impatient._

J started to undress her faster than ever but she took her time while paying attention to unbuckling his belt. Sienna thought it would drive him even crazier when she teased him a bit. And it worked. J growled and glared down at her, quickly undressing himself now. _Oh, it always felt like heaven to flirt with hell._

“Don’t even dare to tease me now, doll,“ J said and wrapped his hands around her throat. Sienna looked up at him with an innocent in her brown eyes. “I promise to behave, daddy“, she smirked and ran her nails down his naked back. J hissed and started to suck on her neck, leaving marks all over it. Sienna moaned and arched her back as she felt his talented fingers at her entrance, already feeling her wetness. J grinned at her for being so reposing to his touch and that was the moment he felt more powerful than ever. Sienna knew that he loved the control he had over her.

He rubbed her clit a few minutes and she moaned because of the sensation. “You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?,“ J purred.

“I’m your girl,“ she said and he smirked proudly. “That’s right.“ He then pushed one finger inside her, quickly adding another one. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he twirled them to hit her g-spot better. “I’m gonna cum if you keep that up,“ she moaned but didn't want him to stop either. J laughed and tightened the grip on her waist. _There would definitely be bruises later._

“That’s the plan, doll,“ he said. J started to pound his fingers faster into her, adding a third finger now. Sienna’s moans grew louder as she felt the familiar tight building in her stomach. “Fuck, daddy,“ she hissed. “Don’t stop or I’m gonna kill you.“ J chuckled darkly but made no attempts to slow his movements down. And just a few seconds later Sienna came all over his fingers, breathing heavily. 

“Ahhh, baby. Look at the mess you made!,“ J purred and brought his fingers to her face. They were glittering with her juices. Sienna understood immediately and sucked them clean, tasting herself. “Aren’t you delicious?,“ he said and kissed her again. She could feel his hard erection at her thigh now.

He pulled away from her to catch his breath. “Are you ready to take daddy’s cock now?,“ J asked and she nodded quickly. “Always,“, she said and he grinned at her. “Oh yes. You ache to please me, you beg to serve me and you crave my touch,“ he said seductively and positioned himself at her entrance.

 _“You’re my property,“_ J said and held her wrists above her head. _“You’re my love.“_

“I belong to you,“ Sienna assured him. _“I’m yours.“_

“Damn right, baby,“ he said. _“You’re mine.“_ After these words escaped his lips, he pushed his hard length into her, already setting a murderous pace. Sienna moaned under him. She didn't notice how much she had missed to sleep with him. “God, you feel so good, princess,“ J groaned and let go of her hands so that she could wrap them around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. He started to pound even faster into her, basically grabbing her everywhere now. J kneaded her breasts and Sienna arched her back again as he hit her favorite spot. He noticed that of course and changed the angle so that he was constantly hitting it now. Sienna’s head fell back in pleasure and she knew that she was close again.

“Cmon on, baby“, J growled. “Cum for daddy. Pretty, pretty, pretty, please.“ She felt her second orgasm risen and her tight walls clenched around his cock. J pushed her over the edge with another thrust and she was sure that her moans echoed through the whole penthouse.

J continued to thrust into her as his own release washed over him. He moaned her name and Sienna had never heard something hotter. They rode out their orgasms and then J collapsed on top of her. Both of them were a sweaty mess by now.

He slid out of her and rolled to the other side of the bed, running his fingers through his hair. Sienna looked at him and kissed her way up his tattooed chest. “That was amazing,“ she smiled and J nodded his head. “Don’t make me wait that long again,“ he said and gave her a look. Sienna grinned. “You know, the waiting made it even better.“

“What the hell does that mean?“

“The anticipation made it more intense,“ she explained and kissed his cheek. J growled and got on top pf her again. “Are you saying that it hasn't been intense before?“

“No, no, J, of course not—,“ she said but he cut her off with putting a finger to her swollen lips. “You better stop talking now, baby. I’m not done with you yet.“

~*~

Several hours of fun and a hot shower with J later, she was now on her way to the medical quarters again. Sienna wanted to see Klara since her boyfriend had dragged her out of the young girl’s room as soon as he realized what her awakening meant for his sex life. She laughed at the thought as she pushed the door to Klara’s room open. Sienna was relived to see her sitting up in bed, gently running her fingers through Frost’s hair who had fallen asleep at her side.

Sienna smiled at the image and entered the room quietly. Klara looked up and smiled instantly back at her but never let go of Frost.

“How are you?,“ Sienna asked as she walked over to her, taking a seat on the chair next to Klara’s bed.

“I feel better,“ she said, smiling. “The doctor said I will be back to full health soon. But my chest still hurts.“ Sienna nodded. “Yeah, you’ve been shot after all. But I’ll make sure you have everything you need.“

Klara smiled at her. “Thank you. And thank you for looking after my Frosty as well. He told me what you did for us.“

“It’s fine. You don't need to thank me.“

“Yes, I do,“ Klara insisted. “We would be dead without you.“

“Well, it’s a good thing that I have J wrapped around my little finger then“, Sienna laughed and Klara did the same. “Yeah, he’s helplessly in love with you.“

Sienna looked up in surprise. “You think so?“

Klara raised her eyebrows. “Of course! The way he picked you up after I woke up—“

“He just wanted to have sex,“ Sienna said.

“But he waited for you, right?,“ Klara smiled. “I still can’t believe that you made him wait just because of me.“

“I couldn't sleep with him when I was so worried about you,“ she explained and then smiled back at Klara. “I’m so relived that you’re okay, sweetie. Frost was also worried sick.“

“Yeah, I feel so bad that he went through hell because of me,“ Klara said, looking at Frost again. She stroked his cheek and kissed the top of his head. “He never left your side,“ Sienna told her.

The young girl looked at her again. “I know. I felt his presence. And yours.“ Sienna’s eyes widened. “Really?“ Klara nodded. “Yes, and I also had a strange dream…I was trapped in my own Wonderland.“

 _“Oh my god,“_ Sienna whispered.

“What?,“ Klara asked, giving her a questioning look.

“Frost and I read _Alice in Wonderland_ to you,“ Sienna said, reaching for the book that still lay on the nightstand beside Klara’s bed. She gave it to the young girl. “I thought you would like it.“

“That’s my favorite book! How did you know?“

“I didn’t“, said Sienna with a surprised look on her face.

“Wow,“ whispered Klara, looking at the book in her hands. “My mother used to read it to me when I was a child.“

Sienna noticed the sad look in Klara’s eyes and got up from her chair. She sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped her arms carefully around her delicate body. Klara hugged her back and nuzzled her face into Sienna’s dark curls.

“I’m gonna take care of you from now on“, Sienna promised.


	29. Chapter 29

_Klara’s POV_

The next two weeks Klara spent her time with recovering after she had been woken up from the coma.

During that time Sienna cared for her and Frost never left her side very much to Mr J’s disliking.

Klara didn’t see him often but every time she did he gifted her nothing than sinister glares and even though she could handle Mr J very well in the past she suddenly started to feel very uncomfortable and scared in his presence.

It felt like the voice in her head that always used to be very disrespectful towards him had shut its mouth now and the more caring part had taken over her instead.

But that wasn’t the only thing that made her be more careful now in the presence of the King of Gotham City.

Mr J seemed to become more and more, mad towards her and Klara thought it would be better not to anger him further for once.

Sienna said that it was just business what stressed him out that much but Klara didn’t believe that it was only his business what kept him mad.

Usually he would kill off a few random people and have sex after that to get him relaxed.

No it must be something else and Klara had a feeling that it had to do something with her.

But all the worries which were whirring around her head at night were blown away as soon as she saw how much Frost and Sienna had missed her.

The nights were always beautiful lying beside the man Klara loved so much.

It finally felt like a piece of home cuddled in the warmth of the blankets and his chest even though her mind sometimes woke her up past midnight but this time it wasn’t her mind that tore her out of her sleep.

It was a hand around her mouth and the barrel of a gun pressed against her temple.

She wanted to scream and let Frost know that someone was there but before she could make any kind of noise a low and very familiar gravelly voice whispered dangerously at her ear.

“Make a sound and I’ll make sure it will be your last one.”

The Clown Prince of Crime roughly tugged her out of the room and threw her on the floor as soon as they’d reached his office.

“What do you want from me?” Klara glared at him, after he’d shut the door.

“Careful” Mr J hissed and grabbed her chin so hard that it was about to hurt like hell.

“Playtime is over now and you’ve gotten on my nerves long enough! From the very first day Frost brought you along I just wanted nothing more than to kill ya. Then my Queen got attached to you so that I couldn’t do much about your whereabouts here. But now you little slut you’re playing after my rules. AND AS LONG AS YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!”

“What makes you think that?” Klara asked in a hiss.

“Wha? I guess someone here needs to learn some manners” Mr J growled and turned his back at her just to launch out and backslap her all across the face one second later.

Klara was bleeding out of her nose when she got up from the ground with her face again and her death seeking bravery was gone once for all now.

The young girl gasped and cried out in pain as Mr J buried his hand in her hair and made her get up by pulling on a full strand of her hair brutally.

“So let’s see for what I have to punish you … Alright first there we got all the trouble because of the sapphire and that you nearly turned my best henchman against me!” Mr J yelled at her throwing the girl against the next wall.

Klara’s eyes filled with tears as soon as her back hit the bookshelf with full force.

“Aw, did that hurt, hm?” Mr J asked with his well known signature grin.

“Get up! GET UP!” he shouted and grabbed her now by her throat.

“What else did you do that wouldn’t be tolerated usually in my house?”

Mr J thought loud whilst nearly strangling the little girl to death.

He held her a few inches above the ground his hand still around her throat in an iron grip.

Klara was crying and fighting for air.

“Oh yes you TOOK MY QUEEN AWAY FROM ME! THE. LAST. FOUR. WEEKS!” he yelled and with every word the green haired lunatic smashed her hard against another wall behind him.

“Stop it please …” she begged with a tear-stained face.

“You made my right hand quit his work for weeks! You kept me and my Queen away from having sex! And you’re still a disrespectful ungrateful little cunt!”

“Mr J … please … stop it … I’m sorry … I couldn’t do much about it …”

The mad clown suddenly stopped throwing her around the room and slamming her petite body against some walls or bookshelves.

“What was that?” he asked his voice all sinister.

“I didn’t act like that because I wanted to … I was disrespectful towards you because the voice in my head that used to offend people took control over me” she explained and coughed after every word that came out of her mouth.

She could still feel the aftermaths of Mr J’s strangulation.

But the Joker just laughed at her and slapped her once again what made Klara cry even more before he finally kneeled down in front of her and made her look him in the eyes by grabbing her chin again.

His silver teeth gleamed eerie in the pale moonlight of the room as he came closer to her face.

“Then this mysterious stupid voice of yours should better listen very well now. Since I’m not a monster and I know that my Queen would never forgive me if I would just kill ya I will gift you your miserable life _this time._ But if you should misbehave just one more time again it’s over. And believe me if I say I won’t just kill ya, I will destroy ya. Your death would only be my last step, so keep in mind that your lovey-dovey lover is still working for me. And if you make one wrong move again I will kill him first and you will be the one who has some free tickets in the first row then to watch me do it. And that also counts for telling my Queen about our little chat here. Tell her one word about it and good old Frosty will suffer for it, I promise ya that, alright?”

Klara nodded her head slowly.

Mr J hurt her that much that she couldn’t even focus on what was going on in front of her.

“Am I clear now?” Mr J asked again squeezing her jaw badly.

“Yes, Mr J …” Klara whispered still crying.

“Good girl, now go to bed. It will be a rough day tomorrow” the Clown Prince said finally pushing her out of the door before fixing his hair and walking up to the penthouse again, where his Queen was waiting for him.

Klara had to stop on a few walls before she finally could make her way to her and Frosty’s room again.

Her head was buzzing and she felt as if she had to pass out every two minutes.

“Baby?” Frost asked into the dark room when he heard Klara closing the door behind her.

“Y-Yes …?” she asked back.

“Are you alright?” his voice all worried after he heard the weak and scratchy voice of his girlfriend sounding from the door and as soon as he turned on the light at the nightstand his eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed immediately.

“Who did that?” he asked obviously completely overwhelmed with the whole situation as he saw her bleeding nose, her bleeding lips and the dark bruises around her throat.

Klara was shivering when he took her into his arms, petting her head gently.

But he stopped after he recognized her jerking at his touch.

He closed his eyes for a second trying not to sound as mad as he felt right now.

He knew who did that, he had seen those kinds of bruises a lot since he had been working here.

“It was Mr J, right?” he said.

“I’m gonna tell him that he can’t-“

“No don’t …” Klara interrupted him.

“He can’t do this to you he can’t treat you like that even though he’s my boss.”

“He will kill you, don’t go up there please! He said if Sienna should ever know about what he did to me he would kill you and make me watch before killing me as well” she cried.

“Just let us go to bed and act as if nothing had happened. He just wanted to make clear were my place is.”

“Then let me at least look at the injuries” Frost said carefully kissing her cheek whilst she cuddled herself against him to feel protected and loved again.

“Shhh. It’s fine. I’m here.”


	30. Chapter 30

_Sienna’s POV_

She woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that J wasn't in bed next to her. Sienna looked around the room but he wasn't in here either. She shrugged her shoulders and sank onto the mattress again. _He was probably working._

J had been very busy these past few weeks because Sienna had looked after Klara and cared for her. The young girl was finally back to health now and Sienna was relived that her recovery had made such progress. The two girls had grown even closer during this time.

Sienna knew that J wasn't very fond of them being so close but once she didn't care about what he thought about this. She liked Klara and J being pouty about it wouldn't change anything for her.

She rolled on her other side and closed her eyes again, already falling asleep. She didn't even hear the opening of the bedroom doors as J came into the room, walking over to her and getting in bed with her again. Sienna felt his arms wrapping around her body. He pulled her close and she turned in his embrace, feeling his breath on her face. But she didn't open her eyes. “Where were you?,“ she asked in a whisper.

“Working,“ J said. “Are you tired?“

“You’re not?“ She opened her eyes now to look up at him. He flashed her a smirk. “Not if you’re in the mood for something else…“

“Another time. Alright, baby? Klara and I were shopping yesterday and it was really exhausting,“ she said and heard J letting out a low growl. He made attempts to let go of her but Sienna embraced him. “I didn't say that I’m not in the mood for cuddling.“

“But I’m not in the mood for _that,“_ J hissed but Sienna ignored his tone. She put her hand on his chest and looked at him. “Either _that_ or you can roll over to your side of the bed.“

He growled again, louder this time. “Fine!,“ he snarled and Sienna let go of him. J faced her with his back and Sienna rolled her eyes. She did the same and just tried to go back to sleep but J’s behavior kept her awake. It was obvious that he was sexually frustrated but Sienna promised herself that she would change that soon. Just not tonight.

She couldn't even tell if J was already asleep. Sienna dared to look over her shoulder at him but he still faced her with his back. She let out a sigh and pulled the silk covers further over her body. Sienna was just about to close her eyes again when she heard J growling.

“Fuck this.“

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled his face into her neck. A smile formed on Sienna’s lips as she put her hands over his. Almost immediately his breathing changed and she knew that he was asleep. Sienna took a deep breath and then started to doze off as well, feeling safe and protected in J’s arms.

~*~

_Joker’s POV_

The next morning came sooner than expected and J was very grumpy as soon as he woke up. He hadn't slept much the last night because of work and threatening that disrespectful little cunt of a girl. And then his doll hasn't even been in the mood for sex. It was needless to say that J expected better things to happen today.

He made his way over to the kitchen to find his girlfriend standing behind the counter. She was only wearing her silk dressing gown and smiled at him as he came towards her. “Morning, baby,“ she hummed. “I made you some coffee.“

J returned her smile as she placed the hot cup of coffee in front of him. “Aw, doll. What would I do without you?“

Sienna’s smile grew even wider. “You’d probably die,“ she laughed. “I sometimes really wonder how you’d survive without me.“ She walked behind him and massaged his tense shoulders as he took a sip of his coffee. A pleased growl escaped him. “You’re such a good girl for daddy, princess,“ he purred.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. “You’re working too much, baby.“

“Work is important,“ he simply said.

“Relaxation is just as important.“

J suddenly stood up from his seat and turned around to her. He lifted his Queen up and placed her on the kitchen table. He then got between her legs and licked his red lips. “You’re right, baby,“ he purred and Sienna raised one of her eyebrows. “Am I?,“ she asked, kind of confused.

“Oh yes,“ J said, grinning at her. “I’m sure you can help daddy relax, doll.“

She ran her hands down his naked chest. “What you’re thinking about is _exercise,_ love,“ she said and brought her lips closer to his. “Even better,“ replied J and then smashed his lips to hers. Sienna automatically moaned into the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck. J ran his pale hands down her waist and then placed them on her thighs, squeezing them and digging his nails into her flesh.

He bit on her lower lip, signalizing her that he was asking for entrance. Sienna obliged at once and opened her mouth a bit so that his tongue could meet hers. J pushed her back onto the table and hovered over her. They broke apart from each other to catch their breaths but J was soon attacking her neck with his silver teeth and tongue, sucking and biting on her weak spots. Sienna’s eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned under him.

_Oh, how he loved to see her like this._

Her moans were music to his ears.

J was just about to remove his sweatpants but the sudden opening of the front door stopped him. Sienna hurried to get her dressing gown back in place and had just covered everything when Klara and Frost came around the corner.

J gritted his teeth as he noticed them. He was more pissed than ever before. “HAVE YOU TWO NEVER LEARNED TO KNOCK?,“ he screamed and narrowed his crystal blue eyes at them.

“I’m sorry, boss. I didn't think—,“ Frost began but Klara cut him off. “It was my fault. I opened the door without knocking.“ J glared at her and wanted to strangle her right there on the spot but Sienna’s voice stopped him.

“It’s okay, honey. But why are you wearing a turtleneck sweater? It’s September“, she asked the girl and got up from the table, standing beside J.

“Oh, I’m just cold today,“ she said quickly and hugged herself. “Don’t worry.“

 _Good girl,_ he thought.

Sienna only nodded but J couldn't stay as calm as she did.

“What are you doing here?,“ he asked his right hand and the annoying little brat that Frost called his girlfriend. “I didn't send for you.“ J made sure that his voice sounded utterly dangerous. He had never liked it to be interrupted, after all. Especially not when he was just about to have some fun. J hadn't slept with Sienna for a while and it frustrated him to no ends. _He deserved to get satisfied again._

And this fucking pain in the ass was responsible for everything again. Sienna wasn't in the mood yesterday night because she had spend the whole day walking around the mall with her and now she interrupted him as he was just about have sex with his Queen. _She basically asked for her lover and herself to get killed._

But J couldn't do much at the moment. Not when his Queen was in the same room as them. He didn't want to lose her. Even though J would never admit it, he needed her. And right now, he needed her more than ever.

“Make it quick“, J added impatiently.

“Boss, I got a phone call from one of your business partners. He wants to meet you at your new club,“ Frost explained.

“Who was it?,“ J asked.

“Jefferson,“ Frost said. “It sounded urgent.“

“Why didn't he call me himself?,“ J shot his henchman a glare.

“He said you didn't give him your number.“

“Oh, right!,“ laughed J but got serious just a few seconds later. He growled at Frost and Klara. “Just text me the details next time,“ he growled and then pointed at the brat. “ And don’t bring her with you anymore. I can’t stand her fucking face.“

“J!,“ scolded Sienna and shook her head disapprovingly. She walked over to the young girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Why are you shaking?“, she asked her. Klara looked his way and J gave her his best death glare.

“I’m just freezing. Maybe I get a cold…,“ she said to Sienna who only raised her eyebrows at her words. J knew that his Queen didn't believe her.

“You’re shaking because you’re scared. Don’t lie to me,“ she said and then turned to J, crossing her arms. “Baby, please don't frighten her all the time. She helped you with getting your sapphire back. Remember this.“

_She was kidding, right?_

But after sharing another look with his girlfriend, he knew she wasn’t.

J sighed. “Can we bang now?“

Sienna gave him a look but before she could reply, J raised his voice again: “And you two,“ he looked at Frost and Klara. “Get out. I’m gonna be busy for a while.“

Frost took Klara’s hand in his and led her out of the penthouse. J heard how the front door fell shut and then flashed his Queen a wide smile. He stalked towards her and lifted her off the ground.

“J,“ she said as he threw her over his shoulder. His smile only grew when he heard her giggling. “I meant what I said, you know.“

He entered their bedroom and put her on the large bed. “Ohhhh, so did I, baby“, he purred and got on top of her, already kissing his way up her thighs. She spread her legs for him and J opened the front of her silk dressing gown. He purred as he saw her new black lingerie.

“Did you buy this for me, doll?,“ he asked huskily.

“Only for you,“ she smiled.

“You look ravishing, baby,“ J said and licked his lips. “But it’s only in the way right now.“ He put his hand on her back and unclasped her lace bra.

 _Finally,_ he thought. _He’d finally get what he wanted._


	31. Chapter 31

_Klara’s POV_

It hurt, every single movement hurt.

Klara could hear Frost calling some business partner Mr J should probably meet in a few days whilst she was dressing herself in the bathroom.

Or at least she tried.

“I’m gonna tell him that you called …” Frost’s voice sounded out of the bedroom before he finally hung up the phone.

“Baby, are you alright?” he asked and knocked at the door.

Klara didn’t answer what made him enter the room after another minute had passed.

She saw the sad and worried look in his eyes as soon as he saw her tears and how she looked at herself in the mirror whilst trying to dress up without hurting herself too much because of the bruises Mr J inflicted her last night.

Her arms and her back were strewn with dark purple bruises and Mr J’s handprint around her throat was even more visible than a few hours ago by now.

_Frost’s POV_

“Don’t move too much” Frost whispered into her ear and took the black turtle neck sweater from her right hand and helped her putting it on carefully.

It broke his heart to see her that exhausted and it reminded him too much of those two weeks in which she had been laying in a coma, without anyone knowing if she would make it.

Her eyes had dark outlines and he knew that she hadn’t slept tonight after what happened.

Klara fell against his chest slightly searching for some comfort that he gave to her immediately.

She opened her mouth to say something but she closed it again after nothing came out.

She was too weak to even talk.

Frost gave her a kiss, hugging her as much as he could without putting too much pressure into it, what could cause her pain and he could feel how much that meant to her.

“I love you” she whispered scarcely audible.

“I love you too.”

_Klara’s POV_

Klara didn’t want to go upstairs she knew that Mr J would probably be with Sienna now but she also didn’t want to be alone after what happened past the last night.

She had never felt like that for years, she couldn’t even remember that being scared to death felt that horrible.

Frost had told her it wouldn’t take him long, he just had to convey Mr J a message from the business man who called him half an hour ago.

As soon as he would be finished he would stay with her in their room today, watching some TV, eating a bit and making her forget about what happened.

Klara and Frost made their way up to the penthouse were they had to pass a door which separated the floor with the elevator from the big penthouse but as soon as they entered Mr J’s housing complex he started to yell at them immediately.

“HAVE YOU TWO NEVER LEARNED TO KNOCK?!”

“I’m sorry boss, I didn’t think-“

“It was my fault. I opened the door without knocking” Klara interrupted him carefully and took a hold at his suit jacket.

She didn’t want Mr J to get mad at it him god only knows what he would do to him if the Joker got into a rage like last night.

She thought of Mr J yelling at her again but before Frost’s boss could speak further Sienna took the word: “It’s okay, honey. But why are you wearing a turtle neck sweater? It’s September.”

Klara recognized the look Mr J was giving to her and she answered quickly: “Oh I’m just cold today. Don’t worry …”

She wrapped her arms around herself just wanting to get out of Mr J’s sight.

“What are you doing here?” the King of Gotham asked now. “I didn't send for you.”

Why did Klara never recognize how dangerous his voice sounded?

It made her feel like something was crawling up and down her back, giving her creeps.

“Make it quick.”

“Boss, I got a phone call from one of your business partners. He wants to meet you at your new club“ Frost explained what made Klara look at him as if he could get shot every minute.

It was like watching out for every word he said when he was standing in front of Mr J.

How could he survive with this man as his boss all those years?

“Who was it?“ Mr J asked back.

“Jefferson“ Frost answered. “It sounded urgent.“

“Why didn't he call me himself?“ Mr J shot his henchman a glare, what caused Klara to tense.

“He said you didn't give him your number.”

“Oh right!” the clown suddenly started to laugh before he turned dead serious again.

“Just text me the details next time. And don’t bring her with you anymore I can’t stand her fucking face!”

Klara felt as if something had hit her again.

Now that he had the power over her and Frost he could literally say about her whatever he wanted not as if he hadn’t done that before but now it was something else, since she got threatened and beaten up by this man.

“J!” Sienna suddenly said like a mother was scolding her son and came towards Klara laying an arm around the young girl’s shoulders.

“Why are you shaking?“ she asked.

Klara looked at Mr J who gave her his most sinister death glare.

“I’m just freezing. Maybe I get a cold…” she finally answered but Sienna only raised her eyebrows at those words.

“You’re shaking because you’re scared. Don’t lie to me“ the Queen responded and then turned towards Mr J again, crossing her arms.

“Baby, please don't frighten her all the time. She helped you with getting your sapphire back. Remember this” she said.

But Mr J didn’t even listen to her. “Can we bang now?” he asked after another annoyed sigh.

Sienna wanted to say something else but J didn’t let her speak further, instead he glared at Klara and Frost again.

“And you two, get out. I’m gonna be busy for a while.”

Frost didn’t hesitated and took Klara by the hand to lead her out of the room.

She was done for today and he could see that.

In the course of the day Klara just stayed in her room whilst Frost was comforting her and very soon she fell asleep on his chest while he was stroking her cheeks.

But as soon as she woke up Frost wasn’t there anymore, instead there was a short note lying beside her on the bed, that she took and read over.

_I’m sorry I had to leave for some business and didn’t want to wake you up, I will be back soon. Just don’t walk around the house while I’m gone, I will hurry. I love you, Frost._

_It was just business, just business, everything is alright,_ Klara kept repeating those words in her head like a mantra but she couldn’t help it.

She was so scared that Mr J would hurt him even though she didn’t do anything wrong today.

Klara was already about to cry because of her worries but that was the moment someone knocked at her door.

Maybe it was Frost!

But after the door opened she just saw Sienna standing there, also wearing a very worried look on her face.

“I just wanted to look after you. You didn’t seem to feel well today and you also didn’t come up to talk to me like usually” she said.

“Yes I know, I’m sorry I-“, but Klara stopped in her words as she saw a familiar strand of green hair behind the doorframe.

“Yes?” Sienna asked further and sat down on Klara’s and Frost’s bed.

“I’m just getting sick I guess that’s all. I didn’t want to infect you” Klara answered again.

“Aw I can get you something if you need anything” Sienna responded and felt Klara’s forehead but the younger girl knew Sienna didn’t believe the whole story.

“J, you’re so clingy today” the Queen suddenly smiled and turned around to see Mr J standing in the doorframe.

“Just wanted to see if you’re alright, doll” he said giving her wide grin.

“Aw that’s so cute. But I guess Klara doesn’t feel well I will go make her some soup” Sienna answered and hugged him.

Mr J took use out of this situation to glare at Klara as if he would wish her death as soon as possible.

Klara swallowed and broke the eye contact with him immediately.

“Frost can make her some soup when he’s back, doll” Mr J said.

“But he still has to drive home and she doesn’t feel well. It won’t take me long, promised” Sienna said.

“Fine” Mr J growled.

“How do you want your soup, sweetie?”

“You can choose” Klara smiled at her weakly.

“Alright! “ And as soon as Sienna had disappeared Mr J slammed the door to Klara’s room shut as if he wanted to say: “Be lucky that you’re still alive.”

Tears were rolling down her face again and she couldn’t wait for Frost to finally come home again.

_Frost’s POV_

He had hurried since he had gotten out of the house and now he finally could park the SUV in the garage before entering the penthouse again.

Frost hadn’t had a good feeling all the time when he left her there but Mr J wanted him to do his business alone, since it seems to be so difficult for Frost lately to focus on anything if Klara was with him in the same room.

As soon as he came to his room again he opened the door without even knocking just to find Klara lying on the bed sobbing and crying.

“Klara. What happened?” he asked and pulled her into his arms.

This time she was responding his hug no matter how much it seemed to hurt her.

“I thought he would kill you” she cried at his chest.

“He didn’t kill me. It’s fine. I’m home. Shh.”

“He follows Sienna everywhere she goes just to avoid that I can speak to her. Please don’t tell her anything, he will kill you” Klara sobbed.

“Was he here?”

“Yes … Sienna wanted to look after me, but he followed her and made sure I won’t say something.”

“Did he do something to you?” Frost asked and looked her in the eyes deeply worried.

“No, he just glared at me that was all.”

“I’m so sorry I should’ve taken you with me” he whispered kissing her carefully.

“No. He would’ve killed you if you did.”


	32. Chapter 32

_Sienna’s POV_

“Doll,“ she heard J calling her from the hallway. Sienna came out of their bedroom to find him standing by the front door, pulling on his purple croc coat. “Daddy will be gone for a while. I’m gonna take Frost with me.“

Sienna went over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. “Alright. But hurry up.“ He grinned at her. “Be a good girl and wait for me here,“ he said and she nodded. “Sure. I’m gonna spend some time with Klara then.“ _She seemed to be kind of down today…_

“That’s not a good idea, baby,“ J suddenly said and Sienna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “What? Why not?“

He gently stroked her arms and gazed into her eyes. “You told me that she’s sick and I don't want you to catch a cold as well. Daddy needs his girl to be fit, after all.“ Sienna smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. “It’s really cute of you to be so worried about me. But I’m fine,“ she said and J growled. “Besides,“ she added, looking up at him. “What is with you today? You’re not acting like yourself.“

J raised his non existent eyebrows. “What do you mean?“

“You barely let me out of your sight,“ she said. “J, I can handle myself.“

“I just like to spend time with you,“ he grinned at her. Sienna crossed her arms. “See? That’s what I mean. You don’t usually say stuff like this.“

J gave her a look. “So you want daddy to not be nice to his girl? Alright,“ he turned around to leave the penthouse but Sienna grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. “I didn't say that, baby.“ She got on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. J kissed her back and Sienna smiled into the kiss as she heard him purring. He backed her against the nearest wall and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and played with his hair at the back of his neck. J kissed her one last time before he put her on the ground again, brushing his lips softly over hers.

“Now that’s what I call a goodbye kiss,“ smirked Sienna, slightly out of breath. “Too bad that you have to go now…“

He growled at her words and fixed his green hair. “I’ll be home soon. Be a good girl and don’t do anything stupid.“

“Like what?,“ asked Sienna innocently.

“Like touching yourself. You know that I have to punish you if you do that.“

Sienna batted her eyelashes at him and bit her lip. “Well, I can’t promise anything—“

“Doll,“ he growled and glared at her. Sienna rolled her eyes and turned him around to make him leave the penthouse already. “I promise that I’ll behave, okay? Just hurry up and don’t make me wait so long.“

J flashed her a wide smile. “Aw, I love it when you’re so needy, baby.“ He pecked her on the lips again and then took the elevator upstairs, waving at her before the doors closed. Sienna smiled and let out a sigh as she went back inside. She took her phone out of her pocket and quickly texted Klara.

_Come over. J just left and I have the penthouse for myself._

She sent the message and waited for a response but nothing happened. Instead, a knock on the door made her look up a few minutes later. Sienna beamed at Klara as she opened the door and invited her in.

“Are you feeling better?,“ asked Sienna and studied the young girl’s face. She still looked kind of pale but Klara just nodded her head. “I’m fine. What’s up?“

“Oh, I just hate it to be alone. I want some company.“

“That’s all?,“ asked Klara.

“Well, I thought you’d like to help me with sorting out my closet,“ explained Sienna, already grabbing her hand and pulling her along to the large bedroom. “You can have the dresses that I’m not wearing anymore.“ Sienna smiled at her and Klara returned it, a bit reluctantly.

_What the hell was wrong with her?_

The two girls entered the bedroom and Sienna walked over to her closet, opening it. She heard Klara behind her letting out a breath. “Wow…,“ she said, her eyes widening. “These are a lot of dresses.“

Sienna smiled at her. “Yeah, J bought most of them for me.“

She noticed how Klara’s body tensed at the sound of his name. Sienna looked at her, narrowing her eyes. “Ok, you’ll tell me now what’s wrong with you. And don’t even dare to lie to me again.“

Klara avoided her eyes and faced away from her. She turned the young girl around and raised her chin, so that Klara was forced to look at her. Sienna noticed her teary eyes immediately. “Sweetie,“ she whispered, stroking her cheek gently. “I can’t fix the problem if you don’t tell me.“

“I…I can’t…,“ sniffed Klara and instantly whipped the tears away that were now streaming down her face. Sienna stroked her arms and hugged her. Klara flinched at her touch and she pulled away from her. “Roll up your sleeves,“ said Sienna in a demanding tone. Klara’s eyes widened in horror and she shook her head. She tried to free herself from Sienna’s grip but Sienna was faster. She rolled up the sleeves of her turtleneck sweater and Klara let out a sharp breath.

Sienna gulped as she saw the bruises on Klara’s arms.

“I suppose that it wasn't Frost who did this to you?“

“No! He’d never hurt me!“

“One of the other henchmen?,“ asked Sienna, looking up at her. But Klara shook her head.

_That meant…_

“Oh my god,“ she whispered and stepped away from Klara, clasping a hand over her mouth. “No…please…please tell me that it wasn't J…“ Sienna looked at the young girl with a painful look in her eyes.

But Klara didn't respond. Sienna noticed the panic in her eyes and before she could stop her, Klara ran out of the room. “Klara!,“ Sienna shouted and didn't hesitate to ran after her. But Klara was already out of the door when Sienna reached the hallway.

_That was also an answer._

Sienna noticed her fast heartbeat and tried to calm herself. _Easier said than done._

She took her phone in her hands again and dialed J’s number. But he didn't pick up. Sienna cursed him under her breath and texted him.

_Call me back. Or better, come home. NOW!_

After she sent him the text, she sat down on the large couch in the living room and placed her head in her hands. She felt a stabbing pain in her heart. _That was why J behaved so weird,_ she thought, _he wanted to make sure that Klara keeps her mouth shut._

It all made sense now…and he also came very late to bed last night. Maybe that was the moment he had abused her. Sienna knew that the bruises on Klara’s body were new. They weren't healed yet. _Oh god…_

She suddenly became furious. J knew everything about her past. Every fucking detail of the abusive treatment she had to endure because of her ex boyfriend. It was true, J had never hurt her physically. But he hurt her by hurting Klara. J knew how attached she became to the young girl. She even had talked about it with him. But of course he didn't give a zero fuck.

Sienna got up from the couch and threw a very expensive looking vase that stood on a table next to her against the wall. She was about to smash something else when suddenly another thought crossed her mind.

_What did she expect? He was the Joker after all._

She knew the man she dated. She knew that he could be brutal, even though he treated her like a Queen. And she knew that this was his way of dealing with someone he needed to teach some manners.

Klara had been disrespectful to him from the very beginning.

J had already tried to kill her more than once.

Sienna could be happy that she was still alive.

_But still._

Sienna wasn't okay with what he did. He could beat up everyone he wanted. Except the little girl Sienna started to care so deeply for.

She suddenly remembered how scared Klara seemed to be of J. Sienna now understood why the young girl had acted the way she did. She wasn't that joyful anymore. Sienna didn't even hear one sassy comment about J from her…

_She learned her lesson, J._

“God!,“ she screamed because all of these thoughts were making her crazier than she already was.

Sienna walked out of the room and to the end of the penthouse, where the training room’s were. She really needed to let off some steam. But thousand memories flooded her mind as she pushed the huge glass door open.

_Her first shooting lesson with J._

_Watching J doing sit ups._

_Having sex with J on a fitness mat._

He was everywhere…

Everywhere she goes, he follows.

“Why do I love you so much…,“ she wondered and found herself lost in thoughts again. She knew that she could never leave him. He had made her strong. He was responsible for who she was now. Sienna was happier and better with him at her side.

_She also knew that he couldn't live without her._

He’d rather burn Gotham City down than letting her go.

Sienna suddenly noticed one of J’s dress shirts lying in the corner. She picked it up and breathed in his scent. Then the picture of Klara’s bruises and tear strained face flashed before her eyes and the anger started to rise again. Sienna tore his shirt apart and let the pieces fall to the ground.

_BANG!_

She looked up in surprise. _That was a gunshot!_

And it came from the living room.

She immediately started to run.


	33. Chapter 33

_Klara’s POV_

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

Klara ran down the stairs with a tear-stained face.

Sienna knew it that meant Mr J would knew it very soon as well and that also meant …

A big sob escaped Klara’s lips as she pulled out the phone of her pocket and texted Frost.

_Sienna knows everything, she had seen my bruises by accident and she will talk to Mr J I guess, please be careful!_

Klara waited over an hour for any kind of respond but nothing happened and her mind was spinning in circles around her and everything what happened past the last hours.

Where was he?

What happened?

Does Mr J already know about everything?

Did he kill Frost?!

Another thirty minutes passed by and Klara looked at her phone again, completely distraught.

_Frost’s POV_

Klara’s message had arrived just a few minutes after Sienna had texted Mr J.

Frost didn’t know what to do.

If Sienna would tell Mr J about Klara’s bruises he would kill Klara and if Frost would talk about Klara’s bruises …

Maybe it was safer to talk to his boss alone, at least for Klara.

Frost could take more pain than his girlfriend, if Mr J would let out his anger on him it wouldn’t be that dramatic he had taken a lot of things in the past and maybe his boss would spare Klara then.

They were close to the penthouse in a few minutes they would pass the doorway and if Sienna was waiting for Mr J already he wouldn’t have the time to protect Klara.

“Boss” Frost said as soon as he had parked the black SUV at the garage again.

“What is it, Frost?” Mr J seemed kinda annoyed.

Well this would end ugly for Frost anyways.

“I know what you did to Klara.”

Silence.

Frost could hear Mr J’s dangerous growl behind him.

“And?” Mr J asked as if he was waiting for a reason to kill his first henchman.

“I really don’t want to be disrespectful, boss but … Don’t touch her again” Frost said and his voice spoke a warning tone this time which hadn’t been unrecognized by the Clown Prince of Crime.

They had reached the hallway of the penthouse by now and Mr J still hadn’t answered until a loud gunshot echoed from the walls and suddenly the King’s right hand was pushed out of the way.

But the bullet which was obviously meant for him still brushed his upper leg.

_Klara’s POV_

“NO!” Klara screamed and pushed her man out of the way so the bullet couldn’t hit him.

She had heard them coming through the main entrance and she knew that something wasn’t right from the beginning it was too quiet.

“ARRGGHH!” Frost groaned whilst falling to the ground holding the wound at his upper leg that was bleeding through his suit pants.

“No, no, no, no, no” Klara said and crawled towards him cupping his face in her hands crying.

“It’s fine … it didn’t hit me … the bullet just brushed past the skin …” Frost said smiling at her in pain.

“Alright, what do we have here?” Mr J’s low and gravelly voice now sounded behind Klara and before she could hold onto Frost any longer she was pulled away from him roughly at her neck.

“No let her go!” Frost shouted.

“You, you little slut now what have I told you about making any kind of mistake lately?!” Mr J started to yell at Klara whilst strangling her again, causing her way more pain than the last time because she could still feel the pain of the last torturing session with the pale clown.

“I didn’t do anything I swear!” Klara coughed feeling as if she would pass out any minute.

“You didn’t do anything? You didn’t do anything? _YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING?!”_

Mr J slammed her to the ground as if she was a punching ball, making the little girl cry out in pain.

“STOP IT LET HER GO!” Frost suddenly yelled towards Mr J pointing his gun at his boss.

“HA HA HA HA HA … PUT THAT GUN AWAY YOU FOOL!” Mr J yelled and kicked the gun out of Frost’s hand in one quick motion.

“And you call this; _I didn’t do anything?!”_ he asked Klara pulling on her hair to make her get up from the ground again.

She was crying.

“There is no day on which I didn’t have to suffer because of you! You turned my henchman against me and even if you’re not around my Queen you cause more problems than you’re worth it!”

Mr J slapped her several times all across the face until she was just a shaking half unconscious mess on the ground.

“ENOUGH!”, Frost yelled but Mr J didn’t even listen to him.

Klara tried to back away every time the green haired lunatic was about to hit her again also this time but he didn’t slap her, he just grabbed her jaw roughly and gave the girl a big devilish silver capped smile.

“Oooh, don’t worry I’m not gonna kill ya. I’m just gonna hurt ya really, really bad” he whispered at her ear.

“And then I will kill your lover and after you had been my guest during that amazing show, I will gift you the death willingly, what ya say? Sounds like a good plan, doesn’t it?”

“Please … don’t hurt … him …” Klara said with the last strength she could lay into her voice after all what Mr J had done to her.

But the Joker just smiled at her widely.

“Too late, sweet cheeks, too late.”

“No, no, no, no stay awake you don’t want to miss the show, right?” Mr J said shaking Klara at her shoulders making her look at Frost who was still suffering from the wound at his upper leg.

“Baby, I love you …” Klara whispered what caused Frost to look at her with tear filled eyes.

_Frost’s POV_

“Aw, what a shame, such a heartbreaking love story … but every love story has its end, am I right?” Mr J grinned at Frost walking towards him, in his left hand he hold Klara still with that awful tight grip around her throat nearly dragging her over the floor.

And in his right hand he was holding his gold and purple gun which was pointed directly at Frost’s face now.

“Close your eyes” Frost whispered at Klara taking her hand in his whilst she was crying and sobbing.

He didn’t want her to see this.

“Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Mr J responded pointing the gun now at Klara’s temple.

“If one of you looks away I will shoot the other one so it won’t take you anywhere.”

“PUT THAT GUN AWAY IMMEDIATELY!”

Frost turned his head and caused himself a backstabbing pain after moving his leg too much but now he could say it was real, he hadn’t just hallucinated.

Sienna was standing at the stairway, which lead to the elevators and the penthouse as well.

She was furious.

Her eyes were gleaming more dangerous than Frost had ever seen it at her.

“Stay out of this, doll” Mr J growled at her.

“YOU PUT THIS GUN AWAY J NOW OR I WILL-“

“WHAT?! WHAT WILL YOU DO ABOUT IT THEN!?” Mr J suddenly yelled at her.

“OR I WILL LEAVE YOU!” Sienna shouted and tears of madness were rolling down her cheeks.

“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO KLARA?! AND FROST?! WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT THIS IS OKAY?!”

“I always do those things, doll!”

“NOT IF YOU DEAL WITH MY FRIENDS! LEAVE HER ALONE NOW AND PUT THAT DAMN GUN OUT OF FROSTS FACE!” Frost had never seen Sienna that angry.

Mr J growled again and gifted his Queen a glare before he finally let go off Klara and put his gun away.

“Oh god …” Klara whispered and kissed Frost all over the face before she finally could take a look at his wound.

Meanwhile Sienna and his boss were arguing further.

“I can’t believe you did this …” the Queen said letting her eyes rest especially on Klara.

“She provoked it!” Mr J hissed.

“You should hear yourself! You’re not better than Logan!”

Logan was the abusive ex with whom she had been before she’d met Mr J.

“Are you kidding me?! I never hurt you like he did! I would never hurt you, doll!”

“BUT YOU DID, J! You hurt me with abusing Klara! And nearly killing off; both of them!”

“SHE DESERVED IT AND HE TRIED TO KILL ME!”

“BECAUSE YOU THREATENED HIS GIRLFRIEND! WOULD YOU DO NOTHING IF SOMEONE WOULD THREATEN ME LIKE THAT?!” “OF COURSE I WOULD!”

Silence.

“J I will not say this a second time. Leave them alone, stop hurting Klara and stop trying to kill them. If you ever hurt one of them again I will leave you …”

Sienna’s voice was weak and Frost couldn’t believe what he just heard.

Also Klara who seemed to be paralyzed since Sienna and Mr J had started yelling at each other.

“You’re not meaning what you just said, doll” Mr J growled.

“I do! It’s your decision!”

He gave one last glare at his right hand and Klara then he hissed: “Leave.”

Klara didn’t hesitated, even if she was hurt and weak she managed it to help Frost get up and lead him to the medical quarters.

Sienna was right she was a strong girl, a real fighter and that was only one of the reasons why he loved her so much.


	34. Chapter 34

_Sienna’s POV_

“Leave,“ growled J and Klara didn't hesitate to pull Frost to his feet and led him through the penthouse. J turned to her as soon as they heard the front door being shut. He was breathing heavenly and Sienna whipped her tears away.

“Doll,“ he said and walked towards her but she took a few steps back. J sighed. “I won’t hurt you, baby.“

“I know, but…,“ she said and looked at him. Her voice was trembling but she needed to speak her mind. She opened her mouth so say something but not a single word left her lips. Her mind was overwhelmed with memories of her past. Watching J beating up Klara brought back her own experiences with physical abuse. Sienna could almost feel Logan’s strong grip around her throat and the moment when he squeezed the air out of her lungs was flashing right before her eyes. She took a deep breath.

“Princess,“ said J and came closer to her again. Sienna looked up at him and noticed the worried look in his eyes. “No more yelling, please,“ she said and her voice sounded utterly exhausted. J nodded his head. “Okay.“

Sienna turned around and walked into the bedroom, taking a seat on the bed. J followed close behind her and stopped right in front of her. He started to pace the room, deep in his thoughts. Sienna watched him for a while, waiting for him to say something. She had said enough, after all.

J suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her. “Would you really leave me?,“ he asked. Sienna let out a sigh. “I don't want you to hurt them again, okay? This has to stop, J.“

He blinked. “That didn't answer my question.“

She stood up from the bed and walked over to him. “I heard what you said to Klara and Frost, you know.“ J gave her a confused look and Sienna continued: “You said every love story has its end—“

“Don’t,“ he cut her off and took her face in his big hands, softly kissing her forehead.

He was _gentle?_

Sienna felt that he was still mad as hell. His body was trembling and he clenched his jaw. But he tried to swallow his anger. _For her._

“Promise me,“ she began and looked up at him. “Promise me that you’ll never hurt them again.“ J rolled his eyes at her request and suddenly hugged her tight. As if he feared she would disappear at any moment. “You can’t leave me.“

“So that’s a yes?,“ Sienna asked and pulled herself away from him. “J, I need to hear you say it. Please.“

He growled at the sudden loss of contact but slowly nodded his head after a while. “Fine. But you need to stay with me.“

“I mean it, J,“ she said with a calm voice. “If you ever hurt them again—“

“I got it!,“ he suddenly shouted and Sienna backed away from him. She knew that he immediately regretted his sudden outburst because he tried to pull her towards him again. Sienna let it happen and found herself wrapped up in his embrace.

_Joker’s POV_

He held her close to his chest. J could even feel her heartbeat and it was way too fast for his liking. He stroked her hair to calm her down but she suddenly started to cry again. _Oh god, what did he do now?_

“Don’t cry, doll,“ he said. “You know how much daddy hates it.“

But her tears didn't stop and J was overwhelmed. Did she cry because of him? Or because of what happened? Or was she remembering something she rather wanted to forget?

 _Whatever it was,_ thought J, _it just happened because of what he had done._

Sienna slammed her fist against his chest and looked up at him. “I really want to hate you,“ she sobbed. “But I can’t.“

_Lucky me._

A sudden thought crossed his mind. He wasn't sure if he should really do it because he had never done it before but he needed to make sure that she would stay at his side. _He needed his Queen._

J inhaled sharply. “I love you.“

Sienna immediately stopped crying and let go of him. Her eyes met his and he had never felt so nervous in all his life.

“No,“ she whispered, shaking her head. “No, you’re manipulating me.“

He expected her to say that.

“Baby, I wouldn't even use those words for manipulating you,“ J said and ran his fingers through his green hair. “But I won’t say it again.“

Sienna looked like as if she wanted to say something but instead she just wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level. His lips met hers in a fiery kiss and he rested his hands on her back and waist.

As they broke apart from each other, Sienna had the most beautiful smile on her face. “I love you too,“ she smiled with tears in her eyes. “I never thought I’d ever say that to you.“

J grinned at her and brought his lips to her ear. “Does that mean you forgive me?“

She gave him thoughtful look before she answered him: “Only if you come with me.“ “Everything for you, doll,“ he said and she took his hand, leading him out to the hallway and out of the penthouse. They took the elevator downstairs and J knew what his girlfriend had in mind as they reached the floor of the medical quarters.

“We need to talk with Klara and Frost,“ she said and dragged him to a room that looked awfully familiar. But she stopped right in front of the door. “I think it would be better if I go in there alone at first,“ Sienna explained. “I’ll come for you when they’re ready.“

J sighed and grabbed her arm. “Wouldn’t it be more fun to surprise them?,“ he asked and flashed her a devilish smile. Sienna gave him a look. “J, you tried to kill both of them just a few minutes ago. Let me handle this first, alright?“ He only growled at her but his Queen took this as a yes and opened the door before he could stop her.

_Sienna’s POV_

“How are you doing?,“ she asked as she entered the room. Frost was lying in the hospital bed and Klara was sitting on a chair at his side, holding his hand gently. _How the tables had turned._

“The doctor said it’s just a flesh wound,“ explained Klara and smiled weakly at her boyfriend. Frost returned her smile and stroked the palm of her hand. He then turned to Sienna. “Thank you for saving our lives again.“

She sighed. “You’re welcome.“

Klara looked at her. “Did you…,“ she began hesitantly. “Did you two break up?“

Sienna shook her head. “No. He promised me that he won’t hurt you anymore.“

The young girl scoffed at her words. “And you believe him?“

“Klara,“ she said. “You need to be more respectful.“

“As soon as he beat me up the first time, I didn't even dare to look at him again,“ she replied and let out a sigh. “But I know what you mean. Don’t worry. I learned my lesson.“

“Okay,“ said Sienna. “I’m really sorry that all of this happened…“

“It wasn't your fault,“ said Frost. “You didn't know what was going on—“

“Exactly! How could you not inform me about this?“

Frost and Klara exchanged a glance. Sienna suddenly understood what they meant by looking at each other like that. “Of course,“ she muttered. “He threatened you and you were not allowed to talk to me about it.“ Klara slowly nodded her head.

“I’m so sorry,“ said Sienna again. “But J is waiting outside at the moment. He’s waiting for me to get him.“

Klara’s blue eyes widened. “No way.“

“We all need to talk,“ said Sienna, a convincing tone in her voice. “Do you trust me?“

Frost and Klara looked at each other again. Then both of them nodded. A small smile formed on Sienna’s lips and she turned around to open the door. J was still waiting in the hallway, playing with his phone. He looked up as Sienna called out for him. Her boyfriend slowly walked over to her and he passed her to enter the room where Klara and Frost were in.

Both of them tensed as they laid their eyes on J.

He let out a growl but kept his distance and stood next to Sienna. “J promised me that he will never hurt you two again,“ she began and then looked at Klara and Frost. “When Klara starts to be respectful and Frost continues his good work.“ She noticed how J rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.

Then he nodded.

“J and I will also do some vacation after he took care of his business“, Sienna suddenly decided and earned a surprised look from her boyfriend. “That would be good for everyone, baby,“ she added, smiling at him.

He flashed her a wide grin. “I can’t wait, doll.“

Sienna stood closer to him and put her arm around his waist. Frost and Klara exchanged another glance until J’s right hand suddenly spoke up. “Should I do the arrangements?“

Klara shot him a surprised look. “You’re hurt!“

Frost wanted to protest but Sienna cut him off. “She’s right, Frost. I’ll take care of everything.“ She ran a hand through her dark hair. “I hope we can move on after J and I come back.“

“I’ll trust you two with looking after our home,“ J suddenly said and Frost and Klara slowly nodded their heads. “You can count on me, boss,“ assured him his right hand.

“Goody!,“ smiled J and clapped his hands together.


	35. Chapter 35

_Frost’s POV_

It had been a while since finally a bit of piece came over the penthouse.

Mr J hadn’t laid a single finger on Klara again after Sienna threatened him to leave him if he would ever dare to do touch her again.

And now several weeks later Frost, Klara, Sienna and Mr J were celebrating their last day of work before Frost’s boss and the Queen would take their vacation and leave the city for a few days.

Mr J had organized that they would all come to his new club, the one he bought from the sapphire to meet his last business partner before the King would assign all his tasks to Frost.

He would take care of his boss’ empire until Mr J was back.

But today was still a bit of work to do. #Frost was sitting in his usual seat at the main entrance from the VIP section, only this time in a new location.

Mr J just sent Sienna dancing before his last business partner Jefferson would enter the place, the one who had called Frost a few weeks ago.

Meanwhile Mr J’s right hand was watching Klara dance at the dance floor.

She really knew how to move her body and Frost nearly missed out that Mr J’s business partner had arrived.

But Mr J seemed way too busy to focus on Jefferson right now, because he was watching his Queen dance as well.

“Mr J” Frost said ripping his boss out of his mind.

“Ah, if this isn’t good old Jefferson” Mr J said and Frost motioned for the guy to sit down after he took his seat again as well watching further how Klara was dancing.

She looked up as she recognized him looking at her.

Frost smiled a tad as she started to give him a show.

It was beautiful to see her like that again after everything that happened with Mr J and the mission and the coma and god the list was long but now she seemed happier than ever and also very playful again.

“What do you mean you lost my delivery?” Mr J suddenly snapped Frost back to reality.

_Oh no …_

_Why couldn’t this people do something right for a change?_

“Mr J listen I’m so sorry but we couldn’t do much about it the GCPD and Gordon and Batman …”

“BATMAN?! DON’T YOU DARE TO MENTION HIS NAME ONE DAY BEFORE ME AND MY QUEEN ARE GOING ON VACATION!” Mr J yelled.

“You lost my delivery that means you lose your life now, I don’t have the time to deal with scum like you tonight” Mr J said cold as ice and shot the guy right in the place.

“Frost” he added and gestured for his right man to get the dead body out of his VIP section.

“Of course boss” Frost said waving for two other goons to help him.

_Klara’s POV_

“Looks like Mr J is having some fun” Klara said and smiled at Sienna after her King shot his last business partner down.

Sienna sighed.

“I can’t wait till we’re on our vacation, he needs to relax a bit” Sienna answered and took Klara by the hand as Mr J was motioning for her to come over.

“Are ya having a good time, doll?” Mr J asked kissing his Queen as she entered the VIP section.

“Yes. This club is beautiful, J” Sienna smiled at him taking her place onto his lap.

“Where’s Frost?” Klara asked.

“He’s throwing the garbage out, sit down I won’t bite ya, I promised it, remember?” Mr J grinned at Klara.

She was still careful when she was around him but meanwhile she learned how to handle him the best.

“Also I wanted to let ya Lady’s taste something special.”

“No threesome’s J” Sienna responded seriously but her King just started to laugh.

“No baby, even though I wouldn’t kill her anymore that doesn’t mean I would share our bed with her.”

“I wanted you to taste the best drink at this club my own creation” Mr J said and handled both girls a drink in a long glass.

The liquid itself was colored blue and purple.

Two of Sienna’s favorite colors.

“J Klara doesn’t drink” Sienna said.

“It’s fine I can’t say something about the taste if I don’t try it” Klara just said smiling at her.

“You’re maybe not as bad as I first thought you were, little brat” Mr J smiled at her and said cheers to the ladies.

“Wow J that’s amazing, how is it called?” Sienna said after her first zip.

Klara didn’t like alcohol at all but even she could only nod her head and take another sip. 

“It’s called _Taste of the Queen”_ Mr J said grinning widely at Sienna.

“You named a drink after me?” she asked.

“Not only one drink, doll. The best drink here” the Joker said.

“Oh my god, baby …” she muttered before hugging him tight.

“Only the best for my Queen.”

Klara smiled at the underworlds most feared couple.

She never thought Mr J could be some sort of romantic.

“Hey, what’s that? I thought you don’t drink” Frost suddenly said smiling at his girl.

“It’s the best drink here, and the King offered it, I couldn’t say no” Klara grinned.

“That’s right” Mr J said raising his glass with Whiskey towards her.

“Besides I have a surprise for you, do you wanna join me?” Klara asked biting her lower lip when she took Frost’s hand and lead him out of the King’s place to one of the private rooms.

“You’ve been working so hard lately I thought I could give you some vacation as well” Klara whispered into his ear after pushing him onto some couch at the barely illuminated room and crawling on top of him, whilst kissing.

“Naughty girl” Frost grinned letting her open his suit jacket, his tie and his shirt.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while he started kissing her passionately and taking the dress off her body.

He was kissing her neck, making her moan loudly as she was about to open up the belt of his pants.

Her meanwhile aching pussy was all wet from rubbing over his rock hard cock, the panties she wore were soaked from her juices what Frost recognized with a big smile.

Klara was moaning as he entered her tight entrance with one swift motion, moving her to a steady rhythm that felt like she was losing her mind in the best way ever.

“Kiss me there” she whispered taking off her bra as well waiting for Frost to suck on her hard nipples while she was riding his cock.

Klara was close but before she could prepare herself for a breathtaking orgasm Frost turned the tables and laid her down on the couch so that she was lying underneath him.

_Frost’s POV_

The sight of her lying underneath him had always been something unbelievable erotic for Frost.

She always kept looking him the eyes, moaning his name and kissing him lustfully what made it very hard for him not to cum immediately but he always managed it somehow to not give into his orgasm before he hadn’t seen her getting satisfied.

And she always used to thank him for that with riding her orgasm out until she made him cum, also this time.

He loved touching her twitching body when she was close, kissing every part of it before she finally gave her last moan making him cum as well whilst tightening the grip of her legs around his waist and pushing herself even harder against his big member that was filling her soaking wet pussy with his hot liquid now.

He collapsed on top of her, giving her some soft kisses and biting marks alongside her neck to which she responded with running her fingers through his messy hair.

“I love you so much” she whispered into his ear, kissing his neck as well.

“I love you too, baby.”

And this time he could say for sure that nothing would tear them apart that easily anymore.

They had survived the sapphire, they had survived Klara being in coma and they had survived the King of Gotham City.

Whatever may come in the future, nothing could be worse than what they’ve experienced past the last weeks and if something should happen this time, they still had the King and Queen of Gotham on their side.

Mr J still wasn’t Klara’s biggest fan but everyone now knew that he wouldn’t hurt her anymore because if he did, Sienna would give him hell until the very last day of his existence.

And Klara found in Sienna a friend for a lifetime and a second mother as well.

So for now everything was alright in the underworld of Gotham City.

Hopefully it would last, just like the love of the King for his Queen, the love of the Queen for her new little daughter and best friend and the love of the henchman that finally was one with his henchgirl.

_**The End** _


End file.
